Doctor Morgan Silver: A Medic's Story
by SilverEnderwolf
Summary: WARNING: OC IS MARY-SUE (DUE TO OPINION OF THOSE WHO DON'T LIKE ME AS A WRITER) Morgan Silver is a young, license-less medical student from Great Britain who is forced into war to save the skin of her guardian, who was caught fraternizing with the 'enemy'. BLUPyroxOC and REDMedicxOC pairings. First 18 chapters are 'T', from then on are 'M'.
1. Prologue

**Okay, dear friends and followers, I have cleaned up this story and first chapter to the best of my potential. The previous story was bloody crap but this one is much better. This story involves a few personal details, but not enough for me to be reported for. "I" have less attitude and more understanding for other characters than I did before. "I" am also a few years older and more mature, mentally and (in Silver's case) physically. So Ms. Neko-chan, Wolffox101, XSilentHunterX, Doktor Al Meringue, and all other supporters...Welcome to the first chapter of the newly improved "Doctor Morgan Silver: A Medic's Story" (previously named: Young and Inexperienced, but Still a Medic). Enjoy. :)**

^w^

Hello my name is Silver, Doctor Morgan Faye Silver, and this is my story.

I was born on April 12th, 1949 in Bristol, England. I was born with beautiful blue eyes and thick, dark brown hair that grew longer and lighter as I grew older. It was four years after WWII had ended and our country was still trying to recuperate from severe war damage. My mother, Mrs. Acadia (uh-KAY-DEE-uh) Silver, was a librarian at the time (a fact that probably contributed to my love of reading and writing literature) and my father, Mr. Charles Silver, was a well-known lawyer as well as a good friend and teacher. I loved them both dearly, and as I was their only child, they did everything that was in their power to ensure that I was safe and happy.

At first, we lived with thousands of other people who had lost their homes in the bombing, but by the time I had turned five years old, we lived in a rather large flat (apartment) with a few servants who had survived the war.

After the war, everyone in the United Kingdom from Cork, Ireland to Glasgow, Scotland to London, England absolutely abhorred the Germans and their allies. But little by little, we gradually forgave our neighbors from across the channel and allowed some immigrants to cross into our land. Doctors, teachers, small families and artists were the first few allowed...if they had the money.

When I was 9 years old, something shocking happened. One of the doctors who had helped my mother deliver me was suddenly arrested and charged with unlicensed practice of medicine (oh my, this sounds familiar). His name was Wilhelm Alaric, a German. Once the law system found out he was German, almost no lawyer wanted to defend him (apparently we will still harboring bitter feelings against the Germans). My father, however, was a very good friend of this doctor and volunteered to defend him. I've never really understood law and to this day I still don't know how my father did it, but he not only manged to prove Wilhelm innocent, but he also managed to come up with an actual license to prove this.

On my tenth birthday I received a little gray wolf pup whom I named Artemis. And three weeks later, my parents, Artemis and I were driving home one night...one rainy, unusually cold night in early May...from a party of a friend of theirs. I was dozing in the backseat when my father suddenly slammed on the brakes. The road was slick from the rain and slippery from the cold, so our vehicle didn't stop but instead slid off the road, and rolled over quite a few times before coming to a complete stop. Upside down. In the country-side several miles from town.

Miraculously, both Artemis and I were still alive and relatively unharmed, albeit shaken up, but unharmed. My parents, however, were not so lucky.

My father had been killed instantly in the first few times that we had rolled over, and my mother was barely alive. She somehow managed to hand me her phone and whisper, "Call Wilhelm. Hurry!"

In case of emergency such as this, they had made me memorize Wilhelm's number. I called him and he answered on the first ring, "Hallo?"

With a shaky voice I responded, "Wilhelm."

"Morgan! Vhat happened? Are you okay?"

"We've been in an accident and I'm okay but my parents-"

"Don't say anozher vord, I'll be right zere, vhere are you?"

I told him where I thought we were and to please hurry, momma was dieing.

"I'll be zere as soon as I can, I promise. Be strong little vun, for your mozher." And with that, he hung up.

I clutched my mother's phone and whispered, "He's coming momma, he's coming as fast as he can!"

There was no answer. "Mother? Did you hear me?"

No answer. "Mother?!"

Still no answer. "MOMMA!?" I cried. In a weak voice she answered, "I hear you my love, but I am afraid I will not live much longer..."

"No Momma," I cried despairingly, "Please, don't leave me!"

"I'm afraid, that it's no longer in my control. I must tell you, my dear little one, that..." she paused to take a shaky last breath, "Everything your father and I own in our flat and bank accounts...now belong to you."

"Momma!" I could hear the wailing sirens of Wilhelm's ambulance in the distance, "Wilhelm is coming momma, please just hold on!"

"Remember, my little one, that you will do many great things in your life if you remember-"

"MOMMA, DON'T LEAVE ME!"

"That I love you," she whispered her last words until they faded along with her breath.

"MOMMA!" My cries echoed.

T^T

During my parents funeral service, I held Wilhelm's hand. According to my mother's will, he was to become my new guardian, until I came of age to care for myself. We moved into my parents house and lived there quite comfortably, with the servants taking quite good care of me, whenever his job required him to leave me for long periods of time.

By the time I turned 18, I had graduated from school and was going to college. There was something about my parents death that had made me want to study medicine, so I decided to major in medicine. It made Wilhelm very proud. You see, he too was a doctor, a field medic perhaps, but still a doctor. But he was uneasy for reasons he wouldn't share with me...until I received a letter from Builders League United requesting that I join them. The wages for being a doctor, especially a female, were not very high in England. But this job promised a better salary than I was likely to get if I turned them down. Being young and still in college preparing to graduate, (with not much money) I accepted. Much to Wilhelm's disappointment, he had tried to keep me from being pulled into their "clutches", but there was nothing he could do about it now.

And when I graduated from college with my licensed medical degree, surprisingly early for my age, I was rewarded with my very own dove, Galileo, and a journal to continue writing my stories. By this time, poor Artemis had passed away; but one of her pups, a white one whom I named Demeter, was to travel with me to Teufort, where I would meet my new team. Wilhelm promised to accompany me on the flight there and I packed a few personal belongings. Then as the plane took off in the direction of America, I looked out my window to my homeland, and I wondered if I would ever see it again.

Thus begins my story, and I am only 25 years old.

O3O

**Wow, that was some hardcore writing. I didn't bore you to death or make you horribly depressed with all my details about this story did I? I think this chapter was WAAAAAAY better than my first one but please tell me what you think of it. Good reviews are ALWAYS appreciated, but if you don't have something nice to say, don't say it...unless it's helpful. Either way, hope you liked it! :D**

**-Silver**


	2. Wilhelm's Story: Part One

**Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyy, Chapter 2! I gots so much enthusiasm for this one, not only because I got the "go ahead" from Meringue, but because no one has stopped following meeeeeeeeeee! Okay, so this chapter promises some history on Wilhelm's part, and maybe a _little_ romance... ^/^ Oh, meine gott, not between the two of us...oh god no...I meant between Wilhelm and...someone...ever hear an old man talk about his relationship? Ew, not very fun. XD But Morgan can stand it, (she's a little innocent) she has too, it's boring up there...on a 9 hour flight...gotta find something to do. I've been studying WWI and WWII in history lately so a lot of what Wilhelm will talk about happened towards the end of WWII. Soooo, yeah, making the second genre about this poetry...for later chapters...yeah, enjoy.**

**Oh, Wilhelm has something to say:**

**Wilhelm: Vhat's vrong viz your eyes?**

**Me: What do you mean?**

**Wilhelm: Somevun said zhat it vas vrong to say you have beautiful eyes!**

**Me: It was YOUR idea to say that!**

**Wilhelm: Because it's true.**

**Me: Is not, I got in trouble for saying so!**

**Wilhelm: Und vhat does zhat matter to you, hmm?**

**Me: I-I...**

**Wilhelm: Embrace your beauty, fruend, no matter vhat anyvun else says.**

**Me: Um, okay...**

**Wilhelm: I zhink you vill find zhat ozhers vill agree viz me.**

**Me: I think not...**

**(Oh, and about that one comment, GET THE HELL OFF MY BACK ABOUT OK? I'M SORRY, I SHOULDN'T HAVE POSTED IT AND I DON'T KNOW HOW TO DELETE MY OWN REVIEWS...some advice on how to would be nice though...pretty please?)**

^w^

I yawned, rubbing my eyes lazily. I'd already been on this goddamned flight for about 5 hours, and I was bored to tears. I glanced over to Wilhelm beside me and caught him reading the instructions on what to do if the plane crashed and if we MIRALCULOUSLY SURVIVED SOMEHOW. I glanced down at the copy of _Meine Kampf_ on his lap.

"You finished your book already?" I asked.

Wilhelm nodded, " I vas already over halfvay zhrough vhen ve boarded. Do you vant to read it?"

I sighed, "No, I can't read German...very well."

"Do you vant me to help you?" he said, handing the book to me anyway. I flipped through the book but set it down on my lap. "No, but thanks anyway," I murmured.

He placed a hand on my shoulder, and I looked at him. "Nervous?"

"That's part of it. The other part is sadness," I turned and looked out the window, "I just don't want to be leave you Wilhelm. You're all I have now..."_since my parents death,_ I thought.

"Ah, but you are forgetting somevun, two somevuns actually." he said gently, I could hear a knowing smile in his voice.

I looked at him suspiciously, "And they are..."

"Galileo and Demeter." He said simply.

I rolled my eyes, "Animals don't count, dummkopf."

"Yes, zhey do." he countered.

"Whatever, Wilhelm." I gave up, I hadn't the heart to argue with him.

He seemed to sense that I no longer wanted to talk, and left me in silence. I listened to the sound of the plane's engines for a while, thinking about my parents. I sighed, and said something that I hadn't said since the accident.

"Wilhelm, will you tell me a story?"

He looked at me in surprise. I could see my reflection in his glasses, the look in my eyes reminded me of a little girl...a little girl who still had her parents and couldn't get to sleep without a goodnight story.

"Ah, um, alright," he cleared his throat, "It vas zhe year of 1943 and WWII vas still going strong. I had just turned 18, old enough to join zhe var and zhough I vas in training to be a doctor, I had to be a field medic. For I had no military training."

I said, "Did you always have dark hair?"

"Ah," he smiled, "I did not. Nein, I vas in my prime, viz blonde hair and blue eyes-"

"The stereotypical German?" I grinned.

"Ah, zhat I vas. I was strong and smart, well-built, tall and I honored zhe Fazherland viz all meine heart."

"Oooooo, a Nationalist, and I suppose you'll tell me that you didn't always wear glasses."

"I did vear glasses unfortunately, and zhey vere huge and had thick lenses," he shuddered, "Zhey vere horrible, zhey made my eyes look so much bigger zhan normal."

His eyes glazed over for a moment, his gaze seeing something miles away. "Hullo, Earth to Wilhelm," I giggled, gently shaking his shoulder. He blinked a looked at me in confusion, "Ah, vhat vas I doing?"

"You were telling me about your place in WWII."

"Ah, yes, I enlisted vhen I vas 18, and by the time I vas 19, I vas fairly experienced...Vun night, after a battle, I vas out on the field...Searching for ammunition, because you see, I had ran out of bullets for my gun and I had to step among dead bodies, searching desperately for anyzhing I could use."

"That's dangerous, you could have gotten killed, Wilhelm!"

"I know, I vas very nervous and jumped at zhe slightest sound. But I vas so intent on retrieving ammo, zhat I didn't hear somevun approaching me until a razher large hand appeared on my shoulder."

"Oh, Wilhelm..."

"Ja, it scared me and I am a little ashamed to admit zhat I screamed...um...like a girl," he said, blushing with embarrassment. I giggled, immediately slapping a hand over my mouth to stop myself.

Wilhelm chuckled. "Needless to say, in defense I turned around and fell to my knees crying: '_Nein, bitte, erbarme_! No, please, have mercy!'. I barely spoke English, much less Russian, for zhere vas no reason for me to assume zhat zhe man before me vas not Russian. I had a feeling zhat it vas zhe same for him, yet...maybe he had heard many of my comrades cry zhe same vords, and so maybe he understood vhat I vas saying...but he did not kill me..."

"He didn't?"

"Nein, he simply offered his hand to me, to help me up. I accepted, and vhen I stood up I realized zhat he vas a good six inches taller zhan I."

"Russians do have have a good genetic history of being tall," I put in quietly.

Wilhelm nodded, "Ja. It turned out zhat he knew a little German because vhen I tried to thank him for not killing me-"

"Wait, you'd actually _thank _the enemy for not killing you?" I asked incredulously.

"I vas young, and during zhe var you learn not to take anyzhing for granted, even your life."

"Hmmm," I mused.

"Anyvay, he cut me off saying zhat zere vas no need for me to zhank him, he didn't feel zhat it vas right to kill somevun who couldn't shoot back and as he said zhis, he handed me a pouch full of bullets for my gun."

"Wow..."

"I vas touched, to say zhe least. I zhanked him anyvay and he smiled, telling me in broken German not to vorry, he had been vatching me for a vhile und he liked zhe vay I refused to give up on my fallen _genossen. _I smiled back, a varm feeling growing in my stomach and creeping up to my cheeks. I asked him if I vould ever see him again and he said, if ve are bozh alive vhen zhe var ends, zhen yes, I vould see him again. He turned to go and valked off a little vays before I called out to him, 'My name is Wilhelm Alaric' and he replied, 'Sergei Stromanov'."

"I think I know the rest of that story, Papa told me about how, even though Germany lost the war, you fled to Britain and became a doctor there. You helped Momma give birth to me and stayed in Britain until you were called back to join BLU right?" I smiled at this piece of knowledge.

He raised his eyebrows in surprise but nodded, "Ja, but zhere is, however, a little more zhat I have not told zhem..."

"What would that be, _onkel_," I asked softly.

Wilhelm's cheeks grew pink as he said, "My feelings for my _großer teddybär_."

**Annnnnnd this ends part one. Yes, there will be two parts to this because ONE, I've been working on this chapter for so long that my mind needs a break. TWO, I need to work on the other stuff I had planned to post and THREE, I really needed to get some stuff out and I'm a little tired of receiving the same old criticism for the same old chapter. :I I wont give translations this time around but if you REALLY want to know what Wilhelm is saying...maybe I'll post a comment telling what it is that he said. No promises. Soooooo Meine Doktor, do you like where this is going? If you don't no worries, I'll just turn the thing into a bromance...it'll be easy as pie...mmm pie. Okay, Imma go eat a slice of pie-flavored pie now, byyyyyyyeeeeeee. :D**


	3. My Guardian

**Ok, so maybe I'm a bit of a bitch for what I said to Faux, but I'd like to thank guest-critic Watchful Eyes for his/her review. Um, you're right, I've been bullied a lot in the past...and all criticism seems destructive to me. I'm sorry for calling everyone a hater, I realize now that you're not, you're just trying to help me become a better writer. I'd like to start thanking everyone, not just my followers, for everything you've done for me. I need to stop living in a fantasy world and start living in reality. Um, I don't need a lot of pity or sympathy, just a friend...I don't know...I felt that apologies were needed, so I gave them. Sooo this is..._what chapter is this?..._well what ever chapter this is, enjoy it. I worked hard, and included some poetry that I've written, for Wilhelm. **

_**For Doktor Al Meringue, with love from your apprentice**_

^w^

"Feelings, Doktor?" I asked.

"Ja, during zhe var, viz no contact to anyvun of zhe opposite gender...you yearn for love, any love, even if zhat love is..." he trailed off, blushing. From embarrassment perhaps.

"Homosexual?" I finished for him.

He nodded, not looking at me. In the silence that followed, I grew uncomfortable. In an effort not not go insane, I opened my journal and began to write. Just a simple poem, that didn't rhyme, but held enough deep feelings and memories...it brought tears to my eyes even as I wrote it. Wilhelm leaned over my shoulder, to see what I was writing. I quickly shut the book closed and shook my head.

"Vhat are you vriting, child?" he asked quietly.

I hesitated. He waited. I shook my head, "It's nothing."

"Are you sure?"

I nodded, then paused and sighed, "It-it's just a poem, but it's stupid, you probably don't want to hear it."

"Try me."

I drew a shaky breath, "It-it's a-about you...being my guardian..."

He raised his thick eyebrows in surprise, but said nothing.

"Uh-uh-um..."

"Go on, child," he urged gently.

I took a deep breath, let it out slowly, took another and whispered:

"_My Guardian_

_He is my guardian,_

_determined to keep me safe._

_He is my angel,_

_watching over me always._

_He holds me when I'm scared,_

_and comforts me when I'm sad._

_He's always there for me._

_He's always been there for me,_

_even when I became distant_

_from the world,_

_from my friends,_

_from him._

_I never cried on the outside,_

_yet the flood inside never ends._

_My eyes are lifeless green orbs_

_my soul, an empty hole_

_my heart is shattered to pieces,_

_and he holds the biggest piece._

_Waiting patiently_

_for me to find all the other pieces_

_and put them back together_

_like a jig-saw puzzle_

_leaving one big spot, for the piece that he holds_

_that he'll carefully place_

_back where it belongs._

_Wilhelm, my determined guardian,_

_my only angel, my stronghold,_

_my only grip on this reality_

_which is slowly driving me insane_

_I love you so, please,_

_don't leave me..."_

I looked up at Wilhelm and was shocked by what I saw. Tears were streaming down his face and his eyes and nose were red and puffy. His shoulders were shaking as he silently sobbed, his breath shaky and irregular. He was hunched over in his seat, with only a hand on his forehead to prop him up.

"W-wilhelm..." I asked quietly, "Are you okay?"

He didn't answer, I looked back down at my poem, my vision blurry. I blinked to clear my vision, and found tears on my words.

Wilhelm sniffed, "D-did you know zhat my name means 'determined guardian' in German?"

I nodded, "Momma told me, when I was five, that you wanted to be my guardian after I was born. I guess she gave you permission in her will."

"Ja, you vere too young to understand zhat at zhe time, but you're old enough to know now."

I giggled, "Gee Wilhelm, at 25 I thought I was still too young to understand anything."

He smirked, "You still don't know anyzhing."

"Yeah, whatever Wilhelm." I laughed.

"As for zhe poem, you vrite vell, don't ever doubt yourself about anyzhing in life...you von't get far."

"I promise I'll try not to Doktor."

"Guut." He smiled.

**Wow, that was a little short. I wrote that poem today, would you believe it? Annnnnnnnd I spelled "Doctor" that way on purpose. When I found out yesterday that "Wilhelm" meant "determined guardian" in German, I legitally started tearing up. Ah, well, I can get a little emotional sometimes. Derp. Go have a slice of pie or something, Doktor, you deserve it. :D **


	4. Wilhelm's Story: Part 2

**Changed my mind, I have a few days 'till the "deadline". I kinda wanted to hurry up and meet my team, so uh, I pushed the rest of everything into this chapter. :P Oh, and btw, the faces are chapter breaks, with feelings...at least for the first chapter...derp. Oh, and I know that Meringue told me to have less dialogue and more action, but I'm trying to get as much dialogue time with Wilhelm as I can because for the first week on base, Morgan may as well be a mute because she will talk to NO ONE during that time. Except maybe the Pyro. I'm not perfect and neither is Morgan, but we both love to tease Wilhelm...just a little bit.**

^w^

So Wilhelm told me that he loved Sergei and he found this out shortly after joining BLU. Yet, even as he told me, he was nervous and hesitant. I asked him why he talked about his feelings for a man to another person if had such a hard time doing so in the first place.

"It's not zhat...I just-I'm trying to-" he cut himself off and sighed.

"Wilhelm, what are you trying to say? You're just what...trying to protect me?" I demanded.

"Morgan, if I tell you, please...never speak of it to anyone!" he whispered fiercely.

"I...tell me what?" I asked, confused.

"NEVER! Promise me!" He growled. I cringed at his tone, the Doktor never growled at me, ever. I swallowed and whispered meekly, "I promise."

Wilhelm took a deep breath, "Our love is forbidden, for ve are not on zhe same team."

I gasped, "What?"

Wilhelm bowed his head, "Ja, vhen ve found out zhat ve vere on opposite teams, ve struggled to keep our love a secret, at least until ve completed our contracts..." he paused.

"What happened, Doktor?"

"Ve vere careless." he said quietly

"Oh Wilhelm," I breathed.

He took in a shuddering breath and sobbed out, "Ve lasted tventy years. Then my contract vas terminated und I managed to get avay viz my life."

"Your-but why-? Why just yours?" I was so confused.

"I-Ingram, found us out...but I managed to convince her to let me...retire."

"You retired?! You're emotionally distraught and you swore me to secrecy about your love-life because you RETIRED?!" I shrieked, outraged.

"Morgan please-" he started.

I cut him off, "No, and how could you convince her? You always said that woman was an unmerciful bitch!"

"Morgan let me-" he tried again.

"I can't believe this! How could you just-"

"MORGAN FAYE SILVER! VOULD YOU PLEASE JUST SHUT UP UND LISTEN SO I CAN EXPLAIN!?" he yelled.

"Uh...um...yes, sir," I whimpered, turning red as I tried to ignore the gaze of the people around us.

"Guut." he huffed, cheeks flushed. Pinching the bridge of his nose and taking a deep breath he said, "I ahm forty years old. I vas getting far too old to be running around zhe field, constantly answering to the cries of 'Medic!' viz my Kritzkrieg. I put in a request to Miss Ingram to terminate my contract early und I told her zhat I knew a young, but vell-learned Medic who could take my place immediately. She agreed to let me go, but Sergei still has four more years until he can leave."

"But, why are you telling me this, and who is that medic?"

"Zhat medic is you," he said.

"No," I whispered.

"Ja, und I am telling you zhis now because I don't vant you to be mad at me for not telling you sooner."

"Is this why you were so uneasy after I graduated?" I asked.

"Ja, vhen I told her zhat you could take my place, I also told her zhat you vere about to graduate from collage und zhat I must go home to prepare you for vhen you get to Teufort."

"And she just let you go?" I said in disbelief.

"As crazy as it sounds, ja, under vun condition: As soon as I get you settled viz zhe team, I am to leave Teufort und never return. Vhich may sound easy enough but given zhe fact zhat I'm not allowed to see my lover again for four years, let alone step vun foot inside zhe border of New Mexico, it's absolute torture. Und she vill also erase my memory of Team Fortress secrets so zhat I vill never share vhat I have learned over zhe years viz zhe civilized members of society."

"Oh. But couldn't she just erase all memories of Sergei as well?"

He sighed tiredly, "I ahm hoping zhat she von't, I also hope zhat she realizes zhat it's not our fault zhat ve love each ozher despite being on zhe opposite teams."

"Hmm, me too, you look so much younger every time you talk about him." I smiled.

"I-I-Ah! Morgan!" he sort of growled, blushing furiously.

"But it's true, Doktor," I smirked, trying to stifle a yawn. He noticed the yawn anyway, and patted my shoulder gently.

"Get some sleep child," he said firmly.

"I'm twenty-five years old, Wilhelm," I giggled softly.

You still need your sleep, _Wölfchen_," he smiled as I yawned.

"You haven't called me that since I was twelve," I mumbled gently.

He chuckled as I closed my eyes, "Und I vill continue to call you zhat until I die."

"Don't think about dieing, _Vater _wolf."

"Go to sleep, Morgan."

I didn't answer. I was already half-asleep...and then I was gone.

O_O

_I woke up in a car, the sound of rain drumming on the roof, washing down the sides of the windows. The heavy sleet was making it awful hard to see outside. It was very dark, inside the car and out and I couldn't see who was sitting in the front and passenger seats. I couldn't move very well, maybe it was the seat-belt, maybe it was Artemis. I was about to ask Momma where we were, when the car suddenly jerked me forward violently. Thank God the seat-belt kept me in one place. I held little Artemis tightly and screamed as the car slid off the road and rolled over and over and over and over and-_

"Morgan!" a voice shook me out of the nightmare, "Vake, child, ve've reached zhe airport in New Mexico."

"Uhn, ve-I-I mean we...have?" I mumbled unintelligibly. Wilhelm only nodded, picking up his book and putting it in a hand bag (I called it a purse) along with his reading glasses and a little clip-on light. He took my hand and helped me up. Rubbing my eyes, I mumbled, "I had the dream again..."

He sighed but said nothing. "It's been fifteen years, Wilhelm," I cried, "Why won't the nightmares stop?!"

"I don't know," he said quietly.

0-0 - New faces for ch breaks...you like? :)

I sighed impatiently, shifting my weight as I waited in the airport terminal of Santa Fe. I heard Wilhelm chuckle behind me, "Give zhe conveyor belt time, Morgan."

Then a rather large dog carrier came around the corner, growling and jerking around on the belt. I snickered and called gently, "Demeter." Then carrier stopped rocking, and a friendly woof sounded from within. I giggled, "Stay girl, we'll get you off of there in a second."

Wilhelm lifted the carrier off, grunting as he did so. As he placed it down, I heard scratching sounds of nails on cheap plastic as Demeter wiggled and whined in the carrier. "It's okay Demeter," I said to soothe her as I bent down to open the door. I got it open and she flew out of the carrier, knocking me to the ground, overjoyed to be out of the thing. She licked my face all over and I laughed, trying in vain to push her off of me. "Ah, Wilhelm help!" I cried, still laughing. He chuckled, "I vould but I have my hands full."

"Hands full? With what? Ah, Demeter, down girl. Down!" Demeter retreated at my tone, but still had her mouth open, tongue hanging out, smiling. I rubbed her saliva off my face and stood up. I noticed the small cage which undoubtedly held Galileo in Wilhelm's left hand, my suitcase in his right. "Viz zhese," he smiled, holding up the items as best he could, for my suitcase was a little heavy. "Oh." I replied simply.

0-0

We had been walking through the parking lot for ages. I didn't know which car Wilhelm was looking for, but he apparently had forgotten where he parked it. "So, Wilhelm, which car is yours?" I asked. He took a sharp turn to the left, and made his way to an ambulance in the next row over. I struggled to follow him as Demeter ran on ahead. He opened the back and set my stuff down gently. Demeter squeezed around him and hopped in the back. Upon closing the door he said, "Zhis answer your qwestion?"

I nodded, and got into the van, sitting down in the passenger side.

**Wow this one took 4 pages. I hope you liked this cause I worked really hard. Thanks for following me creativeness, ms neko-chan, xSilentHunter, starshina24, Wolffox101 and of course, Doktor Al Meringue, as well as any critics out there. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	5. I Blame the Radio

**Aheh, well, um...sooooo...yeah, wellthisischapterseven. I thought I'd go back to 1974, and have a radio battle with my favourite songs. Just kidding, but this is what my dad and I do in the car. I sing along to some really annoying (his opinion) popular rap song and then he turns around and sings along with a song from the early 70s. My dad doesn't have a funky accent though, but we always end up laughing after the radio battle. Anyways, I thought I'd do the same with Wilhelm. This was unexpected of him...read to find out what I'm talking about. **

**Actually this chapter is fairly pointless, if you don't want to read pointless stuff, you don't have to read it (cough cough). It's just me and Wilhelm having good clean fun in the car. More for keeping me entertained rather than you guys...I don't know, read if you want!**

**You can find these songs on Youtube. The first song is Bennie and the Jets by Elton John, second is Takin' care of business by Bachman Turner Overdrive, third is Wild Thing by Fancy, the fourth song is I'll have to say I love you in a song by Jim Croce. All of these songs were popular in 1974, which is the year that the story is currently in.**

0-0

"How much longer until we get to the base," I grumbled, once again trying to change the radio station from classical music to something better. Wilhelm blocked my hand before I could reach one of the buttons.

"Soon _Wölfchen_," he said, turning up the volume on Beethoven's 3rd symphony. I sighed, "You said that two hours ago!"

He chuckled, "Ja I did, but ve are not actually going to zhe base yet."

"Aw, what?" I complained, "Then where the bloody hell are we going?"

"To get your contract signed."

"I see and what about weapons?"

"I arranged to have you inherit mine."

"How the hell did you do that?!" I really had no idea. I thought I'd just start out with the basic weapons and then upgrade later.

"I told Ingram zhat if she vanted you to replace me immediately zhen you'd need veapons zhat gave you a fighting chance. Vhich zhe basic veapons vill surely not. _Scheize_, zhose veapons are practically vorthless, zhey fall apart constantly!" Wilhelm scoffed, apparently unhappy with the aforementioned weapons' condition.

"I'm guessing Dell gets tired of constant repairs?" He'd told me the history behind the Gravel Pit war between Blutarch and Redmond Mann. Dell had took part in repairing Blutarch's life-preserver machine or whatever the hell that thing was that kept him alive for over a century.

"You haf no idea," Wilhelm rolled his eyes, "After the first time he had blown his top und yelled at everyvun zhat he vasn't going to fix zheir veapons anymore, you'd better believe zhat everyvun upgraded zheir veapons immediately."

I giggled, "No one wanted to cross the Engineer huh?"

"Nein," Wilhelm smiled.

A silence settled between us in the ambulance, and neither one of us wanted to break it. I was getting a bit tired of Beethoven by this time, and wanted to change the radio, but I needed to be stealthy about it. Every time I went to change the station, Wilhelm would somehow stop me, no matter how quick I was. I watched him out of the corner of my eye, waiting. The song finished and changed to the 5th symphony and my hand darted to a button just as Wilhelm's hand clamped down around my wrist. I quickly pushed that button and the radio blared out a song that was just starting:

_Hey kids, shake it loose together. The spotlight's hitting something that's been known to change the weather..._

Wilhelm grimaced and went to change it again but I stopped him, "No, I like it, keep it on."

_You're gonna hear electric music, solid walls of sound..._

Ugh, I cannot believe you like Elton John," Wilhelm grumbled. I shot him a look.

_Say, Candy and Ronnie, have you seen them yet? Oh, but they're so spaced out, B-B-B-Bennie and the Jetssss._

"_Bitte_, let me change it."

"Shut up, Wilhelm."

_Oh, but they're weird and they're wonderful. Oh, Bennie, she's really keen. She's got electric boots, a mohair suit, you know I read it in a magaziiiiine oh-ho..._

"B-b-b-bennie and the Jetssssss," I sang along, smiling as Wilhelm shuddered. I kept singing along to the music until the song changed to Takin' Care of Business by Bachman Turner Overdrive.

If I had known what Wilhelm was going to do when he heard the song, I would have changed the station.

_You get up every morning from your alarm clocks warning, take the 8:15 into the city._

"_Zhere's a vhistle up above and people pushing, people shoving, und zhe girls, who try to look pretty."_

"Oh, God, Wilhelm."

He smirked, _"Und if your train's on time, you can get to vork by nine, und start your slaving job to get your pay. If you ever get annoyed, look at me I'm self-employed, I love to vork at nozhing all day. Und I'll be takin' care of business, every day! Takin' care of business, every vay! I've been takin' care of __business, it's all mine! Takin' care of business und vorking overtime..."_

Bloody hell, this must be his revenge for the last song. I liked the music, don't get me wrong, but to hear it sung in Wilhelm's accent was the weirdest thing I've ever heard. I had no idea that the Doktor even LIKED American rock. One of the only reasons I liked the song was because some foreign exchange students from America would play the songs in their dorms. I would come to their rooms sometimes and listen to the music...maybe even sing along if I knew the words, like with Bennie and the Jets.

"_People see you having fun, just-a lying in zhe sun, tell zhem zhat you like it zhis vay."_

I sighed inwardly, but then I decided that if we were going to fight like this...I accept his challenge. When the song finally ended, and changed to another I said, "So you want a battle do you Wilhelm?"

He looked at me suspiciously. I smirked, "Then it's a battle you'll get!"

The next song came on and all I could hear was a drum beat solo for the beginning of it. Then a guitar entered and:

_Wild thing! You make my heart sing. You make everything, groovy...Wild thing!_

Wilhelm gave me a look that said that he didn't think he liked where this was going. I only smirked and sang, "_Wild thing, I think I love you...and I want to know for sure...c'mon, hold me tight...I loooove you..."_

"_Vild zhing!"_

Oh, God no...

"_Wild thing..."_ I desperately tried to keep up with the female singer, "_You make my heart sing._"

Wilhelm kept singing along with the male background singer, shouting 'Wild thing' at the appropriate times in the song.

"_You make everything...groovy..._"

"_Wild zhing," _We sang the last part in unison before looking at each other and we burst out laughing.

"Tie?" I said shakily, weak from laughing. He nodded, still giggling like the insane mad scientist he was. The rest of the song played out and I leaned back in my seat as I listened quietly to Jim Croce's smooth voice.

_Well, I know it's kind of late, I hope I didn't wake you. But what I got to say can't wait, I know you'd understand. Ev'ry time I tried to tell you...the words just came out wrong. So I'll have to say I love you in a song._

Yeah, I know it's kind of strange. But ev'ry time I'm near you, I just run out of things to say...I know you'd understand. Ev'ry time I tried to tell you, the words just came out wrong. So I'll have to say I love you in a song. 

_Ev'ry time the time was right, all the words just came out wrong. So I'll have to say I love you in a song. Yeah, I know it's kind of late, I hope I didn't wake you. But there's something that I just got to say, I know you'd understand.  
Ev'ry time I tried to tell you, the words just came out wrong. So I'll have to say I love you in a song..._


	6. Signing the Contract

**I guess I forgot to mention 8 chapters ago that I do not own Team Fortress 2. I thought it was a given DUH that I didn't, so I didn't bother to mention it. Well now I am, happy? I'd like to thank Agent 55 for his review, his support, and his loyalty (meaning he started following me and my story). Thanks Agent.**

0-0

"I almost vish you veren't involved in zhis var," said Wilhelm as he turned onto a road that led to Team Fortress Headquarters.

"Oh yeah, I'd almost forgotten that you'd gotten me involved to save your sorry arse," I muttered. Wilhelm sighed, "You know zhat it's more complicated zhan zhat. I did it to save my lover as vell as myself."

"Still sounds pretty selfish if you ask me, it still sounds like you sacrificed your only family to save yourself," I pointed out.

He sighed again, it seemed he was doing a lot of sighing today. Wilhelm pulled up to a fenced gate that had electrified barbed at the top.

"Yeesh, that seems like a bit much doesn't it?" I said, referring to the fence.

"Zhey don't vant you to escape so easily," he replied, "Besides, zhey are very heavily guarded inside, you'd be very lucky if you managed to escape zhe building."

"I see," I said without much emotion.

0-0

They let us in and as we drove up to the building I heard Demeter growl. I swallowed, and got out of the van. "Should I let her come with us?" I asked hesitantly. "Ah...zhat doesn't sound like a guut idea, but you can bring Galileo," he said as he got out. I walked around the ambulance and opened the door. I reached to open his cage and my vision was filled with a blurry gray. I yelped and stumbled back, falling on my backside. Galileo landed on my stomach, cooing as if to say, "What are you doing on the ground?"

I grinned, "You're the reason I'm lying on the ground Galileo." I stroked his little head with one finger. He rubbed his head against my hand and I giggled. A shadow fell over the both of us and we looked up. Wilhelm looked down at us, trying to keep a straight face, "Und just vhat are you bozh doing down zhere?" His voice was unusually high-pitched from the effort to keep from laughing. "Having a dust bath to keep ourselves cool, want to join us?"

Wilhelm snorted and reached down to help me, "Some ozher time perhaps. Right now," he said as he pulled me up, Galileo fluttering to his shoulder, "Ve have to get your contract signed."

"Give me a moment," I murmured as I grabbed a handful of seed from a bag and stuffed it in my lab coat pocket. "Alright, lets go," I said as I shut the door of the ambulance.

0-0

A young lady about my age met us at the door. "Oh, Dr. Alaric, um...hello." She looked at me and held out her hand, "You must be the new Medic, I'm Miss Pauling." I took her hand and shook it, "Morgan Silver."

"Nice to meet you, Dr. Silver. Now if you'll both follow me, I'll take you to Ingram." With that she turned and walked away, leaving us no choice but to follow.

As we walked behind her, Wilhelm whispered, "I forgot to mention somezhing."

I looked at him, "About what?"

"Your hair lengzh."

"What's wrong with it?" I asked, getting defensive.

"It's too long," he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What do you mean?" I whispered fiercely as I reached back to touch my milk-chocolate single braid.

"I mean, zhat it could cause a lot of trouble for you on zhe battlefield."

"Like how?"

"Like zhis," he said as he grabbed my braid and yanked back. I yelped in pain as I hit the floor, both from the injustice to my hair and from hitting the ground.

"That hurt Wilhelm!" I yelled, glaring up at him angrily.

"So vould being killed for being such an easy target," he replied as he helped me off the floor. Pauling watched us with an unreadable expression on her face. I growled, still pissed off at Wilhelm for what he did as we kept walking. I rubbed my scalp and grumbled, "Well, what do you propose I do about it?"

His answer was simple, "Cut it."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, cut it short."

"Fine, how short?"

"Zhe shorter zhe better."

"But wouldn't that look weird if my hair was as short as yours?"

He sighed, "It doesn't have to be ZHIS short," he said gesturing to his hair.

"Right, 'cause the last thing I need is to look like a forty something year old German doctor whose hair is thinning," I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm. I heard Pauling snort and breathe in sharply, to keep from laughing I suppose.

"Hmph!" Wilhelm snorted and shoved me into the wall to my right. Then he pinned my braid to the wall with one hand. "Imagine zhe Sniper. He has just used his incredible shot to pin you to zhe vall by your hair. Viz vun arrow from his Huntsman. Like zhis," he said gesturing to what he was doing. "Und he valks to you, his prey, agonizingly slowly...But carefully, zhere are bullets flying around for Heaven's sake. In his right hand, his Kukri, newly sharpened zhat morning. Purely for a purpose such as zhis." He paused for effect and I shivered with fear. His eyes held a maniacal gleam to them, perfectly matching the maniacal grin on his face. "You are helpless und cannot escape. You can hear you teammates cries but you cannot help them. Und because of your awkvard position, you cannot reach zhe arrow to pull it from zhe vall, even if you had zhe strengzh. You are trapped, und your Medigun is of no help to you. Zhe Sniper reaches you, sneers und plunges his Kukri zhrough your-"

"STOP!" I cried, "I've heard enough. I'll cut my hair, just please...stop..."

"Very well," he let me go and we proceeded down the hall. Pauling stopped in front of a metal door but paused and turned to me. "I can talk to Miss Ingram about arranging to have your hair cut if you like," she said, meeting my eyes. Her eyes held sympathy for me, something no other human being had ever held in theirs. I blinked in gratitude, "That would be lovely Miss Pauling, thank you."

She nodded and turned around and knocked on the door. "Yes?" called a cold voice from the other side that sent shivers up and down my spine. "Miss Ingram, Dr. Alaric is here, with the new Medic," Pauling called back. "Very well, come in."

We entered the room. It was cold, very cold, colder than Antarctica. I'm not kidding, it was so cold I swear I could see my breath. I didn't know how Pauling could stand being in here wearing only her purple short-sleeved knee-lengthed dress. I shivered, not only from the cold room, but also from Ingram's glare. Honestly, just meeting her gaze gave me a brain-freeze. Standing behind her was a tall, big-muscled man wearing a crocodile-tooth lined hat. His bare chest sported rippling muscles and chest hair shaped like Australia. His big arms were crossed over his chest, his face had no emotion. They were just...watching us...it was unnerving. I cleared my throat, and shifted. Galileo cooed a little in the silence and hopped from Wilhelm's shoulder to mine. I reached into my pocket and pulled out some seed to feed my little bird. As he ate, Pauling timidly spoke, "Miss Ingram, this is-"

"I know who she is Pauling," she interrupted. "Morgan Faye Silver, newly graduated from Bristol University, parents died in a car accident when she was ten, raised by her family doctor, owns a wolf and a dove, diagnosed with ADD, on the honor roll since first grade, often depressed, cuts herself-"

I winced when she shared this secret.

"Need I say more?" she growled slowly. Both Pauling and I shook our heads fervently. "Good, now this," she gestured to a piece of paper on her desk, "Is your contract. Now this contract..." she started talking about how it would bind me to the laws of Team Fortress for as long as I chose to have my term be..blah, blah, blah...I tuned her out for most of her lecture. Bloody ADD. I didn't even notice that she stopped talking until Wilhelm elbowed me in the side. I winced and rubbed my side whining, "What?"

"She just asked you how long you vant your term to be."

"Uhhhhh, what are my options?" I asked.

It was Miss Pauling who answered, "5, 10, 15, 20 or extended."

"Extended?"

"It's kind of like...eternity."

"Oh, I can just imagine who would pick that option," I muttered, rolling my eyes.

"Just pick one, Silver," Ingram growled.

"Um, I'll go for ten years."

"Fine, just sign on this line."

I did, which instantly bonded me to everything Wilhelm had been bonded to. Ingram ordered Pauling to take me to the operation room to have the 'Respawn chip' implanted in my brain. "Miss Ingram, Dr. Silver wants to have her hair cut short before we do."

Ingram glared at her, which caused Pauling to quickly say, "I could do that for her, if you don't mind?"

"Fine, but be quick about it, we don't have all day to do this."

"Yes Miss Ingram."

Miss Pauling glanced at me and I nodded as I followed her out the door. Before the door closed I heard Ingram say to Wilhelm, "As for you Alaric, you know far too much about us. Your contract has finished but you-" Then the door closed and I heard no more.

0-0

**Well, this was fun. A lot of fun. But there's some things that I want to know. Lemon, slash, AU, one-shot...I don't know what these mean. Care to help me on this one? Also, I'm planning on writing a story that relates to when Morgan finally meets her team. Like, what each of them are thinking when she meets them. When that time comes around, tell me whose thoughts you'd like to see first. It all depends on who is wanted the most. -shrug-**


	7. Girl Talk

**With this chapter, Pauling and Morgan have a little 'girl time' to chat about stuff while Morgan's getting a haircut. Mostly girl stuff. If you have a problem about reading girl stuff, I'm sorry. You don't have to read this shiz.**

0-0

"Growing up through your teens years without your mother must have been pretty rough, huh?" said Miss Pauling as she unbraided my long hair, brushed it out and pulled it back into a loose pony-tail. We were in a room of sorts, it had a few scissors for cutting hair and make up brushes. It was probably Pauling's 'office'.

"It was...challenging...But I had maid servants to go to for, you know, 'girl stuff'."

She picked up her scissors, "So you didn't always have to go to the Doctor for what ever you needed."

I almost shook my head but remembered not to, as she was cutting. "Not always...Of course there was the time I first got my...period... which also happened to be when the maids had the day off."

"Oh my, how old were you?"

" Twelve, and it was mortifying...I was in the loo for an hour before Wilhelm knocked on the door and asked if I was okay."

Miss Pauling groaned in sympathy, "That's awful." She took off the hair-tie and my hair fell around my face. She picked up another scissor and went to work, evening the ends.

"Quite, I felt like such a little girl saying, 'Wilhelm...I think I have my period...'"

"How did he respond?"

"I heard a thump and cracked open the door a little bit. He was slumped back against the opposite wall with one hand over his eyes, muttering something about why the maids had to have the day off TODAY of all days."

Miss Pauling giggled, then stopped abruptly saying, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't laugh."

"No, no, it's fine, really. I laughed later on with the maids when they came back. But that part of my life wasn't nearly as bad as the time when I had to buy a bra," I grinned at the memory.

"Did the maids have the day off for that one too?" Pauling smiled at me in the mirror.

"Unfortunately for him, yes." We both cracked up. "Now, you know that Wilhelm is gay, right?"

Pauling nodded. "Well," I said, struggling to keep from laughing. "Despite being that, it was completely embarrassing for him to be with me in the woman's section of the store, helping me try on bras. One clerk even came up to us and asked him if he was a pedophile."

"WHAT!?"

"That's exactly how the Doktor said it." I paused to take a breath. Pauling was dying, she was laughing so hard. Her knuckles were white from gripping the back of the chair with both hands to steady herself.

"Naturally, I was on the floor, laughing harder than I'd ever had since my parents died. Wilhelm was seething and repeatedly telling me that it wasn't funny."

"I-I-I can't b-believe that you-you would even k-know what that word m-meant at that a-age," Miss Pauling stuttered, her voice shaking as she continued to laugh.

"I was 14. Anyway, after about five minutes, I peeled myself off the floor and reassured the clerk that, Wilhelm was not a pedophile, he was my guardian. Then we bought what I needed and left as soon as we could."

"And you never went back?"

"Oh, well, eventually I needed a bigger size. But we went somewhere else and this time, we made sure to have a maid with us."

"Oh, good. Alright, there," she said, apparently done with my hair. I stood.

"Thanks, it looks good." The cut indeed looked good, with my hair framing my face.

"You're welcome, the bob suits you," she replied.

I nodded and we left the room, again headed for the Administrator's office.

0-0

**This was short, but that doesn't matter. If y'all are questioning why Miss Pauling was hairstyling instead of someone else. I'll just randomly throw in here that she wanted to be a hairstylist when she was little and practiced on her dolls. That explained, now you now why it's rated T. Not just for language folks. **


	8. Happy Memories Enlighten the Lost Part 1

_In a train station, a girl with dark brown, shoulder-length hair and sparkling blue eyes was tugging on her mother's hand. "Come on Momma, hurry! We don't want to keep him waiting." Her mother laughed, "Slow down my love, we still have plenty of time to get there."_

_Then the girl stopped. In the distance, she could see someone she recognized stepping off the train. He was a tall, well built, handsome man in his mid-thirties, wearing a light blue lab coat. She smiled and let go of her mother's hand, running and laughing to meet the man she had not seen for several months. Just like he promised, he had made it home in time for her 10th birthday. He had only one suitcase and a small cage with him and he set them down on the platform, turning when he heard someone call his name, "Wilhelm!" The girl ran up to him, smiling with joy. He open his arms and she ran into them. "Oh, Doktor, you came. Just like you promised!"_

"_Ja, little Wolfchen, just like I promised," he smiled, her mother finally catching up to them._

"_I'm not so little anymore Wilhelm," she laughed, playfully scolding him. "Oh really? You are still only two thirds of my height, Wolfchen." The Doktor looked up at the young mother before him. "Hallo Acadia, you look as beautiful as ever." Acadia blushed, "Thank you Wilhelm."_

"_Sir, your luggage," said the strained voice of the conductor behind them. He was holding a box that wasn't too big to be heavy on its own, but apparently had something alive inside for it was whimpering and barking and trembling. The girl eyed the box with curiosity as the Doktor took it from the other man. "What is that?" she asked. Wilhelm only smiled, repositioning the box in his arms so that he could place one finger to his lips and whisper, "It's a surprise."_

_The girl nodded, she knew it had to be a birthday present for her. She looked down at the smaller cage next to his suitcase, "Is that Archimedes? Can I carry him?" she asked excitedly. Wilhelm nodded, giving his consent. The girl squealed with joy and picked up the cage. Upon seeing four doves inside, instead of just little Archimedes, the girl asked, "Who are these other doves?"_

_Wilhelm smiled, "Zhree are named after my zhree favorite scientists und zhe ozher is a named after a Greek goddess. Try to guess." Then he turned back to the door of the boxcar and called, "Sergei, hurry up bitte, ve haven't got all day!"_

_But the girl was to busy trying to figure out the name of the doves to bother wondering who 'Sergei' was. "Let's see, the pure white one with dark brown eyes is obviously Archimedes. Um, I think the light gray one might be...Hippocrates?" She looked up to the Doktor for approval. "Zhe vun viz blue eyes or brown?"_

"_Brown."_

"_Zhat is correct, continue."_

_The girl looked back down at the cage. She stared intensely at a pure white dove that had amber eyes. "...Plato?"_

_She caught Wilhelm nodding in her peripheral vision as a huge thick-chested man wearing red stepped of the train. The girl swore she hear the train groan and sway to one side under the man's weight. "And what about you little girl," she said to the last remaining light gray dove, "What is your name?"_

_The little dove studied her with her blue eyes, hopping over to the girl. The girl rapidly went through all the names of the Greek goddesses that she had studied in school. Knowing full well that the goddess had to be an amazing scientist of sorts, she went to work eliminating all the other goddesses that didn't fit the description. Hera? Nope, she was the goddess of marriage. Aphrodite? Nope, goddess of love. Demeter? Uh-uh, the goddess of agriculture, though the girl promised herself that she was going to name her first dove that. Hmmm, Artemis? No, goddess of the hunt, princess of the woodland animals... Who was left? Then it dawned on the girl that this little dove looked just like a certain goddess. "Athena." She said simply, looking up at the Doktor with a huge smile. Wilhelm looked at the bigger man and held the box to him, "Vill you take zhis bitte, meine liebe?" _

_The other man nodded and took the box from the Doktor. Then he knelt down so that he could be eye level with the girl. "Zhat's right, und do you know vhy I named her Athena?" he asked softly, opening the cage so that the little blue-eyed bird could hop onto his finger. He closed the door and the little girl handed the cage to her mother. "Um, because she looks like the goddess?" she answered. Wilhelm smiled, "Zhat's part of it. Zhe ozher part is because Athena was zhe goddess of intelligence und zhis little dove is zhe smartest vun of my whole flock. Und zhe nacht zhat Friedrich und I invented zhe first medigun, she stayed up all nacht viz us."_

_The girl stroked the head of the little bird gently, "Athena invented things too, so in a way..."_

_Wilhelm nodded, "Athena lives up to her name." Athena fluttered to the girl's shoulder, cooing softly. The Doktor stood, pushing his specs back up to rest above the bridge of his nose. "Acadia, zhis ist meine liebhaber, Sergei Stromanov."_

_The girl looked up at the Doktor, his cheeks were a little pink. She didn't know a lot of German, so Wilhelm took advantage of that by reverting back to his native language whenever he was describing something that a 10 year old should never hear. One of the only words she understood was 'liebe', it meant love. She heard that word in the other word, and she immediately inferred that the word had something to do with the Doktor loving the larger man. She glanced at Sergei then at the Doktor, could Wilhelm love this man as a friend...or was it something more? In the girl's experience, a person only blushed like the Doktor did when they had a crush on someone or was in love with that someone. "Wilhelm?" she asked hesitantly. He looked down at her and she beckoned for him to get down to her level. He complied, and she whispered into his ear, "Do you love Sergei...more than a friend?" The Doktor pulled away, looking at her in surprise. "Ah," he looked at Sergei nervously, who looked back at him in confusion. Wilhelm stood again and leaned over to whisper what she had asked him to the larger man. Sergei glanced at the girl, then at her mother, then back to the Doktor. "How did little girl know?" he asked. The girl was indignant, she was __**not**__ little! Then again, this man was three times her size and probably five times her body weight. She probably did seem little to him. "Know what?" her mother demanded gently. Wilhelm walked over to her to repeat what he'd said to Sergei. Acadia looked at the both of them, then at her daughter. She smiled, "Morgan is smarter than you think. You have to give her some credit, it probably took a lot of thought to come to that conclusion."_

"_Ah, but vhat about-" he leaned in to ask Acadia something. The woman only laughed, "So what if she thinks that? She'll still love you just as before she gained this knowledge. You're too protective Wilhelm and you worry too much, it's no wonder you have so many early gray hairs."_

_Wilhelm snorted, "I ahm only 31, I do not have gray hairs!"_

_Acadia smirked, "Mmhmm, so you say Wilhelm, but I see them."_

"_Only in your dreams Acadia."_

_0-0_

"_Come oooon, Wilhelm, let me see what's inside!" Morgan whined impatiently, trying to get at the box that Wilhelm was protecting._

"_Be patient, Wolfchen," he said tiredly._

_Morgan stamped her foot, "I have been patient!"_

_Sergei sat in a chair, eating a crumpet. "Little girl is so spoiled, Doktor."_

_Wilhelm smiled at him, "Ja, her parents have spoiled her rotten."_

_That only served to anger the girl more. "I'M NOT SPOILED!"_

"_Zhat little outburst just got you an additional three hours to wait," Wilhelm tried hard to keep a straight face._

"_WHAT?!" the girl shrieked, blue eyes ablaze with fury. She tackled the Doktor, wrapping her arms around his neck. She knew by Wilhelm's twinkling eyes that he was joking and that irritated her to no end. "Ah, Wolfchen! I vas joking, you know zhat!" Wilhelm laughed and Morgan couldn't help but join in. "Oh, Wilhelm, don't tease me like that!" she giggled, sliding into the Doktor's lap. He stroked her hair whispering, "Meine kleine Prinzessin, I know how much you vant to open zhat box, but I promised your mozher zhat I vould vait until your fazher got home. Do you think you could vait a bit longer?"_

_The girl nodded, resting her head on the Doktor's firm chest. She listened to his muffled heartbeat, as it's gentle, rhythmic beat lulled her to sleep._

**Oh man, this was so adorable ^U^. I enjoyed being a little girl to the Doktor in this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it too Meringue. Well this is the end of part one. Hope ya'll enjoyed. As for translations...eh, what the heck:**

**Wolfchen – Little wolf**

**bitte – please**

**meine – my**

**liebe – love**

**nacht – night**

**liebhaber – lover**

**meine kleine Prinzessin – my little Princess**


	9. I Need Motivation

Silver: -paces room repeatedly- Ugh, I have NO motivation!

Morgan: What do you mean 'no motivation', this is my life's story we're talking about, you can't just quit on me!

Wilhelm: She's right, you know.

Silver: I said NOTHING about quitting, I just have no motivation to write anything...

Morgan: Well get some motivation, my story and your followers are waiting.

Silver: Oh, come on! Don't play that card! I'm well aware that you guys are waiting for the next chapter!

Wilhelm: Vhat about zhat new fruend of yours hm? Doesn't he or her have any helpful vays to get you back on track?

Silver: Okay, one: JAA23 is writing an anime story while I'm writing a game story. Two: JAA23 has motivation but constantly gets writers block-

Morgan: Just borrow some from her/him, since he/her has plenty.

Silver: It's not that simple.

Wilhelm: Vell it certainly isn't brain surgery eizher.

Silver: -pinches bridge of nose- You guys aren't helping.

Demeter: -whines-

Silver: See, even Demeter agrees with me.

Wilhelm: Vhy not ask your followers for help? Zhey might give you an idea on how to proceed viz you story.

Silver: Not a bad idea.

Morgan: -turns to readers- This author needs some ideas, if you all would be so kind as to send some ideas to her, we would very much appreciate it.

Silver: -repeatedly mumbles- Motivation...I need motivation...

Morgan: Um...

Wilhelm: Leave her be, that kind of mental disease is untreatable.

Silver: Damn you Doktor...


	10. Happy Memories Enlighten the Lost Part 2

**Wow, I haven't updated in forever... :P I've been busy with school and loss of motivation. I found more motivation though, so I'm ok now. THE TIE IS IMPORTANT!**

0-0

_4:17pm_

"_Morgan, vake up Wolfchen," a gentle German voice shook the girl from slumber. Rubbing her eyes and yawning, she sat up in the Doktor's lap. Another man stood off to the side, smiling at them both. He was wearing a black suit with a deep blue and silver striped tie. Morgan eyes refocused on this man, and a huge smile spread across her face. "Papa!" she cried in joy as she hopped off the Doktor's lap and into the arms of the man in the suit. "My dear little daughter, how old are you today? Seven, nine?" he teased. The girl pulled away and put her hands on her hips, "No papa, I'm ten. T-E-N. Ten!"_

_Her father laughed, his blue eyes twinkling as he patted Morgan's head, "So you've finally reached double digits, how exciting."_

_The girl smiled, "Can I open the box now, Wilhelm?" She looked over her shoulder at the Doktor, who pretended not to know what she was talking about, "Vhat box, Wolfchen?"_

_Morgan rolled her eyes, "You're such a bad liar, Doktor. The box on the table that made noises earlier."_

"_Zhere is no box on zhe table." He was right, the box that had been there when the girl went to sleep on the Doktor's lap wasn't there anymore._

_She crossed her arms, "Where did you put it, Wilhelm?"_

"_I have no idea vhat you're talking about."_

"_MOMMAAAA! WILHELM WON'T TELL ME WHERE THE BOX IS!"_

_A voice called back from somewhere down the hall, "Be patient dear, we had Sergei hide it until your party tonight!"_

_The girl pouted, then sighed, and continued to wait._

_0-0_

_7:30pm_

"_Happy birthday tooooo youuuuu," a dozen voices sang before the girl blew out her candles. The four layer cake was cut and served to everyone, including the faithful servants. Then the girl opened her gifts. Beautiful outfits, some made by the maids, others bought by her mother. A journal for her poems and stories from her father. Assorted trinkets and knickknacks from the servants...and then Sergei left the room, returning five minutes later with the box Morgan had been waiting forever to open._

_He placed the box in front of her gently and she tore off the lid, peering inside. She laughed in surprise as she picked up the small, female gray wolf pup that yipped and licked her face. "Oh you're soooo adorable! I'm going to name you Artemis." She looked up at Wilhelm and Sergei, "Oh thank you so much! How did you find her?"_

"_Now zhat ist a guut story." the Doktor looked at the Russian, "Shall ve tell her?" When the Heavy nodded, he looked around at the servants, who quickly made themselves scarce._

_Wilhelm sat down in a chair, "Unfortunately, zhe story does not start off happy. I accidentally ran over her mozher vhen zhey vere crossing zhe road on zhe vay to zhe train station." he paused as Morgan gasped, hugging the pup closer to her. Sergei continued on, "Little wolf's mother was killed instantly, and little wolf was left with no mother to care for her."_

"_She vas too young to hunt for herself, so ve 'adopted' her."_

"_Doktor had half a mind to leave little wolf alone-"_

_Morgan eyes were big, "But you didn't did you?"_

"_Nein, I-"_

"_Nyet, not when Doktor looked into little wolf's eyes and-"_

"_My heart melted, to tell zhe truzh."_

"_Da, so much innocence in little wolf's eyes."_

"_Not to mention pain, how could I just abandon zhe only animal on zhis Earth zhat reminded me of Morgan?" Wilhelm suddenly smiled at Morgan's reaction._

"_...Me?" she whispered, looking down at the wolf in her arms._

_Sergei nodded and Wilhelm adjusted his spectacles, "Ja, vhen I looked into zhose big eyes of liquid gold, I could practically hear your voice saying: You just ran over my mozher and you're going to leave me alone in zhis big vorld viz no one to care for me? You'd better take me with you, or I'll haunt you for zhe rest of your life."_

_Morgan giggled, "I'd never say that!"_

_Wilhelm stood and walked over to kiss her forehead, "Perhaps not, but I knew I'd never be able to sleep peacefully if I left zhat poor creature to die." he patted Artemis' head._

_0-0_

_2 weeks later_

"_Don't you have to go back to...um...the base, Wilhelm?" Morgan asked as she played tug of war with Artemis. He didn't even glance up from his medical book, "Nein, it just so happens zhat a ceasefire vas issued two days before I left for your birzhday. Helen somehow contacted all of us und told us zhat our services vould not be needed for zree monzhs."_

_She let go of her end of the rope and Artemis tumbled backward into a tangled mess of rope and fur. "Besides, I need to be here in case somezhing happens tonight."_

"_What could possibly happen?"_

"_I don't know, but zhings do happen, it's best if you are somevhat prepared for zhem. Remember zhat your mozher has a special cell-phone zhat she can use to call me if somezhing happens."_

_Morgan knelt over Artemis and started to untangle her, "I still don't understand how you and momma have cell phones while the rest of the world only has house phones."_

_Wilhelm licked a finger and turned the page, "TF Industries are a bit ahead of zhe rest of society."_

_Morgan shrugged, "If you say so."_

_0-0_

_The next day_

_Morgan sat in the church, holding Wilhelm's hand, not really listening to the service. Artemis was on her lap and it was taking all the willpower in her body to hold back her tears. She had survived the accident that had killed her parents, but what good was surviving if a part of you died with those you had lost?_

_She looked up at the Doktor, his eyes were glazed over but his cheeks were tear-stained and pale. According to her mother's will, she was going to spend the rest of her life with him. Morgan buried her face into the Doktor's shoulder and released all her tears._

_0-0_

I am remembering these memories as I follow Pauling down the halls of HQ. She knocks on the door that holds Wilhelm and the Witch in Purple. "Come in!" A cold voice screeches and I cringe. I push open the door, horror and surprise crossing my features as I catch sight of the Doktor's face.

"_Wilhelm!"_

**Yaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyy, cliffhangers! Ugh, I finally finished this chapter- No, I FINALLY FINISHED SOMETHING! ^U^ Yeah, so, reviews are nice. I'd like some. Please be nice, I worked hard on this, really.**


	11. Life, Death, and Respawn

**Before I continue with the story, I have some people I'd like to thank. My followers: Wolfox101, Ms. Neko-chan, Kalcony, Agent 55, Hollowzo, I'mMattman (awesome name btw XP), SkyminSlash, TheWitchThatLivesInTheJungle, starshina24 and xSilentHunter. All my critics, for being the most supportive people I've ever known. And my muse-squirrel, Doktor Al Meringue, for being there for me. You're the main reason I started this story, and I hope I'm doing the best I can in my quest to make Wilhelm's personality represent you as the great Medic you once were.**

**I'm done talking, enjoy the story.**

0-0

I stood in the doorway, frozen solid in shock at the sight of Wilhelm's appearance.

Wilhelm turned his head to look at me. I couldn't believe how much older he became in the 35 minutes I was gone. His face was as white and translucent as a sheet of paper and had many more lines and creases than before. His hair appeared to be grayer. His blue eyes were glazed over with a faraway look. He was trembling so much that little Galileo couldn't perch on his shoulder for very long.

I forced myself out of my stupor and fairly bolted to him. I reached up to cup his face in my hands, forcing him to look in my general direction. He did not appear to be aware of my touch, for he did not respond as I turned his face one way or the other, trying in vain to make eye contact with him.

He didn't respond.

I let go of him and whipped around to face Helen in fury. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM?!" I cried. "Nothing, at least not physically," she replied calmly, "I've merely informed him that he will spend the rest of his term working for me."

I felt the blood drain from my face and my vision grew hazy. I swallowed hard to keep myself from throwing up. I know I should have seen this as good news-Wilhelm was _not _going to have all his memories erased, or even die...but-

"Miss Pauling, you may now take Silver to have the chip implanted in her brain."

Pauling nodded, shooting me a small sympathetic look before leading me out the door, down the never-ending hallway and through a set of swinging double doors.

0-0

**2 hours later...**

The anesthetics finally wore off and I could _attempt_ to make some form of conversation with Miss Pauling. My vision was still a little fuzzy and I felt light-headed and nauseous. I just nodded dumbly as she babbled on and on about something I really wasn't listening to. She paused to take a breath and started to explain how the little chip in my brain would work.

"Respawn. Do you know what that means?"

"Urrrrhmmm, no..."

"It's a wonderful system. You see it works like this..." she rambled on for a few minutes about how if I died-there was no doubt that I wouldn't-this little chip would bring me back to life in the exact appearance that I was before I was killed...blah blah blah. It only worked when I was within the magnetic field surrounding the bases...yada yada yada. If I left the base to go change my hairstyle or get a tattoo, it would deactivate then reactivate when I returned to base and my appearance would stay the same henceforth until I changed my appearance again...bloo blee blah. The magnetic whatever-the-bloody-hell-it-is would stop me from aging while on the base, but during ceasefire when I'm allowed to go home, I will resume the aging process until I return to base...I tuned her out right about there.

0-0

**In the ambulance, sometime later...**

A sharp jolting movement shook me from my hazy slumber. I groaned, the last thing I remember was Miss Pauling explanation on how respawn worked. I sat up, rubbing my head. I was in the back of the ambulance, covered in a blanket. Demeter raised her head, from where she lay to the right of me, to look at me.

"Willlllllhellllm, wha happennnnn?" I said thickly, obviously under the influence of a heavy dosage of pain medication. He didn't answer for a moment, then said weakly, "You passed out und I had to carry you to meine _krankenwagen_. You've been alzeep for quite a vhile now."

I moaned, passing out again.

0-0 (Poor Morgan, she must feel horrible. D: )

**At BLU base, sometime after the meds wear off...**

Wilhelm pulled onto a dirt road in what seemed to be the middle of nowhere, the place was so empty and desolate. He drove on for a little while, when I felt a sharp flash of electricity shoot through my body, leaving me momentarily stunned. I yelped, startling Demeter into howling. Wilhelm slammed on the brakes so hard, Galileo's cage almost took my my head off my shoulders. I vertically slid to the front of the ambulance, grabbing wildly at something to hold onto. I ended up grabbing poor Demeter's tail, taking her with me. She yelped in slight pain and surprise, and we both ended up in a tangled mess of blanket, fur and limbs behind the driver's seat of the van. Wilhelm took a deep breath to calm himself before murmuring gently, "I'm sorry, I should have varned you about zhe electric shock you vere going to receive vhen we entered zhe magnetic field..." Then his voice took on a dark, almost sinister tone, "But if you make any sounds like zhat again, I'll vhip you vith my riding crop vhen we reach zhe base. Understood?"

We whimpered that we understood, untangling ourselves from the blanket and each other.

Wilhelm pulled up to the base, parking the ambulance. He helped me out of the van, and Demeter followed us into the building.

All was silent. There wasn't a sound except for the dull thumping of our boots and the clicking of Demeter's nails. We walked down the hallway, passing eight rooms, four on either side, each with a certain blue symbol on them. A foot with wings, a rocket, a wrench, a single flame, a fist, a bomb, a knife and something else that I couldn't quite name. Crosshatch perhaps?

Another hundred feet and we passed double swinging doors much like the ones at HQ. The only difference was that these had a blue cross on them. "Zhat is the Medibay, zhose are your quarters."

I nodded, we continued on until we reached a room at the end of the hall. Wilhelm turned the knob and we stepped into a brightly lit room.

"Hey Doc! You're back!"

**/groan/ Not another cliff hanger! Yes, another cliff hanger, I'm getting fond of them. I hate them when it comes to reading stories, but I have to admit that it keeps people wanting more. Uh, reviews. I want reviews. I want them from the Doktor and Ms. Neko and Skymin and Mattman and all my other followers. Because you're awesome! ^U^**

**~~Silver**


	12. Meeting the Team

**Lawl, I can't believe how many chapter breaks the last chapter had! TheWitch...you seem to like the story so far so I'll keep on going for you, but I'd really like to hear from my other readers!**

**Now Morgan calls Scout a "lad" because she is technically older than him by about 2 years. She's 25, he's 23. His age appears in a description of one of his weapons, that's how I know how old he is.**

0-0

We entered the room, to find seven men and one seemingly genderless person with a gas mask-all wearing blue-sitting around, all of whom immediately looked up as we entered. I tried not to meet any of their gazes, but I could feel their eyes on me. Looking me up and down. Sizing me up. Confusion spread across their faces as they realized I was a girl. I kept close to Wilhelm, perhaps they wouldn't mess around with me as long as I was with him. Demeter stayed close to my side, growling softly.

"Soooo, uh, Doc...is this the replacement medic?" said one long-limbed lad in a black cap with a headset. I looked up, his sea-blue eyes looking into mine flirtatiously. I glared at him, then looked up to Wilhelm. He didn't look at me as he nodded in answer. "Sweet!" The lad grinned. I grimaced.

Wilhelm looked down, saw my expression, looked up, saw the lad's grin and bit his lip. I could see it in his eyes that he was trying not to laugh. "_It's not that funny!_" I whispered fiercely. "Calm yourself Wol-"

"**Don't you dare,**" I warned him. If he used that pet name here, in a room full of imbeciles that I didn't know, I would never hear the end of it.

Wilhelm chuckled, "He flirts vith every girl he meets, my dear. You aren't zhe only vun."

I crossed my arms, "Well are you going to introduce your colleagues or not?" I said this loudly on purpose. Right on cue, the lad jumped up and made a big show of jabbing his thumb to his chest as he boasted, "I'm the Scout and I'm the most important person on this team!" The looks, smirks, eye rolls and head shakes of his teammates told me that this may not be entirely true. Nonetheless, I felt the need to humour him. Raising an eyebrow, I said, "Oh, are you now? Just what is it that you do that's so important?"

"I bash in the skulls of those REDs with my bat! They'ah so slow and stupid they can't get outta da way fast enough!" he laughed. "I see," I mused. As annoying as he was, I had to admit that the lad was funny. Not funny looking, just funny...apparently, he didn't notice the sarcasm in my question. Or if he did, he ignored it, taking the chance to boast to try and impress me.

Moron.

Another man in a dark-blue helmet stood up. "I AM THE SOLDIER AND I GIVE THE ORDERS AROUND HERE!"

"No, ye don't Jane," muttered a dark-skinned man in a blue plaid kilt. He took a drink from a bottle as "Jane" swung around to yell at him, "YOU KEEP OUT OF THIS NI-"

"Call me that name and I'll shatter this bottle on yer bare skull," the other man cut him off. His accent sounded Scottish. That reply shut up the soldier, who sat back down on the metal bench. The man (?) in the gas mask stood and said, "Rrrm thrrr Prrrrro."

"Um, pardon me?" I said, "I don't understand."

"He's zhe Pyro," Wilhelm translated.

"Oh. Pryo?"

"_Pyrotechiker_ or Pyromaniac. Vhichever you prefer."

That made sense, sort of. "Okay."

Another man in a yellow helmet stood up. He was wearing black goggles and he was short. Shorter than me. And that's saying something, I'm five feet three inches; he had to be at least five nothing. In a voice that was as soft as velvet and smooth as honey he said, "I'm the Engineer, Engie for short." I nodded and he sat back down as the dark-skinned man drawled drunkenly, "I'm called th' Demolitionman, but everyone knows me as the Demoman. Pleasure t' meet ye lass."

"Pleasure to meet you as well." Yes, it's a real pleasure to meet another person from the UK when they are drunk. Rum anyone?

Another man who bore a interesting resemblance to Sergei said in a Russian accent, "I am Heavy weapons guy. Just call me Heavy."

"Alright."

"I'm called th' Sniper, I'm part of th' support class that you and th' spook'll be part of," drawled an Australian accent to my right. Leaning against the wall was a tall, handsome man wearing yellow aviator glasses and an Australian fedora of some sort. "Let me guess, you're from the Australian Outback correct?" I said.

The Australian chuckled, "That I am miss." He sent a look to the Scout who crossed his arms and stuck out his tongue at the Sniper.

_Oh, that's mature._

"And I," said a tall man wearing a blue pinstripe suit, "Am Le Spy."

Wonderful, just the person I was dreading to meet. I groaned quietly, my naked body would never be safe. Wilhelm gently placed his arms around my shoulders and leaned down to whisper, "Don't vorry, he's homosexual."

"How do you know that?" I whispered back.

"Zhat's a secret."

"Whatever. Nice to meet you all now if you just excuse me-"

"What's with the dog?"

Fuck you Scout, that's a wolf. Demeter growled indignantly. "Wolf," I muttered.

"Huh?"

"Demeter is a wolf." You moron.

"So what's with the wolf?"

I was beginning to lose patience with this kid, "She's my pet."

"She's your pet?" Is there an echo in here? Or a parrot?

"Yes, my pet. She doesn't fight in battles. She's not even considered dangerous unless you try to touch me without my permission."

"What kind of touching?"

"Sexual harassment." Is _that_ a good enough answer for you?

What kind of sexual harassment?" Apparently not.

"_Physical_ sexual harassment."

"Like touching your tits?"

"Exactly." Good, that shut him up. Before the lad could ask anymore idiotic questions I turned around and walked out of the room, down the hall, and through the doors of the Medibay.

0-0

**This was so fun to write. Hope you thought it was as funny as I did TWTLITJ. ^U^**


	13. Old Faithful

**TheWitchThatLivesInTheJungle: XD Oh my socks...they appear to have been blown off by the hilarity of the last chap.**

**Silver: Seriously? I didn't even think it would be that funny!**

**TheWitchThatLivesInTheJungle: It was and the story is awesome! Keep going! :)**

**Silver: Well, if you insist...**

0-0

I stormed through the Medibay, not paying attention to my surroundings. My waist caught the counter, pain shooting from that spot. I veered to the side, the small of my back hitting a desk, causing me to fall. I slid off sideways, my head hitting the linoleum with a loud **crack**. My vision swam and my head throbbed. Seconds later, I felt something warm and sticky seep through my hair. I reached a shaky hand to touch the spot, bringing it away to find it covered in a bright red substance. Blood.

Well that's just bloody fantastic. No pun intended.

I lay there, in too much pain to move. The doors swung open, and a worried-sounding German voice called, "Morgan, vhere are you?"

I moaned in reply. Wilhelm found me, knelt down and gently examined my head with an expert touch. "Don't move, I'll be right back." Yeah, like I'm going to move. He surprised me by coming back with a strange looking object, part of which was strapped to his back. It looked like a fire-hose wrapped in tape, to be honest. He pulled back the lever and the hose shot a blue beam of light at me. Almost instantly the pain from my body left me and I could sit up without feeling nauseous. I stood up, feeling elated, smiling at Wilhelm like I used to before...I stopped smiling, asking calmly, "What is that?"

"Zhe medigun, Old Faithful," Wilhelm said proudly.

"I thought all the default weapons were crappy as hell."

"All except Old Faithful. Zhe first Medigun I've ever built und rebuilt. Dell tightened bolts and did a routinely check-up every monzh to make sure it vas running smoothly, but it never stopped vorking or fell apart like ze ozher veapons did." Wilhelm patted the weapon before returning it to a secret closet.

"Hence the name 'Old Faithful'?"

He closed the door, and nodded. "If you are ever in a pinch und your Kritzkrieg cannot help you, you can count on Old Faithful."

"Good to know."

0-0

Back at Respawn, I found that if you paid attention and listened hard enough, the Pyro wasn't that hard to understand. It had a lot to say, and was pretty happy about having a female doctor on base. Wilhelm was busy hugging and saying goodbye to his teammates. Yes, hugging. I didn't think Spy had enough of a heart to accept a hug from Wilhelm, but then again, he too was gay. I was surprised to see Scout tearing up, and even Soldier seemed to be quieter. When Wilhelm was finished, he turned to me and said, "I have a some zhings for you, my child." He reached into his lab coat, pulling out a deep blue tie with thin silver stripes that slanted to the right. I gasped, reaching for the satiny material. I hugged it to me, feeling tears well up in my eyes.

"Is der a point to da tie?" Scout asked, sounding confused. I could only nod, too choked up to speak. "It vas her father's favorite tie," Wilhelm answered for me. I sniffed and coughed, "What's the other thing?"

Wilhelm turned to the Heavy, who handed him a light blue...lab coat? It looked like Wilhelm's except that it was cut to fit me. "If you are going to be a BLU Medic, you have to have to look like vun," he said, smiling as I shrugged out of my old white one and into the blue one. It was a perfect fit. I looked up to the Doktor, smiling genuinely for the first time on base, and hugged him tightly. I let the tears fall, not caring what the others thought.

But they happiness did not last. The doors banged open and two men in dark suits walked in, nodding at the Doktor. He pulled away from me, and made me look at him. "My dear little wolf, they're here to take me to Ingram. I have nothing here that I need, and I leave anything I did, to you." The tears fell freely down my cheeks, and Wilhelm wiped them away as he kissed my forehead, whispering, "Be brave Wolfchen, use Old Faithful, and no matter what happens, remember..."

My mind flashed back to the accident, and it seemed that my mother was speaking with Wilhelm as he murmured, "That I love you."

0-0

**Oh wow, -sniff- I'm tearing up are you tearing up? Remember what I said back in Chapter 6 about...that one thing with the team? Do you still want me to do that? I need some reviews about it. Pretty please?**


	14. Five Days of Ceasefire

**I haven't played TF2 in forever...been waiting for it to update- Hey! If you have a steam account, can you add me? Same username. And that story is out, you know, the one I was talking about back at Ch 6? Go check it out at my stories page! :D**

**As the hats of the Pyro would suggest...remember the Old Guadalajara? 'Mexican' Sombrero. ;)**

0-0

It's been five days. Five days since Wilhelm left to go work for Ingram. I can only lie in the bed that he once lay in, stroking the tie that he tied before walking out the door of Respawn. After whispering that he loved me, he took the tie from my hands, quickly tying it as he nodded at someone over my head.

Then he left.

I have no tears left to cry, my tear ducts are empty. I'm starving, but I refuse to go to the canteen to eat. Sighing, I attempt to sit up, but I'm too dizzy, so I lay back down. The double doors open and the smell of food wafts into the Medibay. My stomach growls, betraying my location within the medical ward.

Moments later, the Pyro stuck his head in the door. "Wrrnt frrrd?" he asks the same question he's been asking for four days. That's right, four. The first day they spent in mourning and all of them didn't really notice my absence. So I was forced to eat a sandwich from the refrigerator. Only to have the Heavy yell at me about eating his Sandvich.

I nod, and he enters. He places the tray on the desk, and turns to help me sit up. Then he gives me the food, watching me as I eat it. Which would probably unnerve anyone else, but I kind of liked it. Pretty much everyone else besides the Sniper and Scout ignored me here, so any attention was nice.

It's funny though, when I can't sleep, I somehow find the energy to roam the Medibay in the early hours of the day. Two days ago, Pyro couldn't sleep either and stayed up to talk with me all night. Just when I thought I couldn't cry anymore back then, I cried on his shoulder and he spoke comforting words to me. Mask off. I wrote a poem about that situation. After he left to go get breakfast for us.

_Everyday_

_I walk past..._

_the voices _

_the faces_

_both familiar yet unfamiliar_

_of my team._

_'She's young,' growls one_

_'And she 'as no idea what she's gotten into...'_

_They have no idea what I've been through_

_the confusion, the pain._

_This is my escape_

_I hope to have a swift, painless death._

_If not, the pain cannot compare_

_to my broken heart_

_my soulless body_

_hollow and lifeless_

_I never existed._

_Although there is one_

_that sees right through me._

_Whose kind words_

_fill my soul with light_

_and mend my shattered dreams._

_'You've been through so much pain,_

_you've grown distant and hostile.'_

_No one understands him, yet he understands me_

_He doesn't say: You'll get used to them._

_Perhaps he knows I never will._

_He only whispers,_

_'I know it's hard to have_

_someone you love leave you behind._

_Take my hand, I'll hold you close,_

_until the day you see him again.'_

_Who would have known_

_that the most feared and_

_misunderstood mercenary,_

_could be the most gentle_

_and understanding man_

_of seven others._

_Perhaps Wilhelm was right, _

_there would be one who would_

_understand me_

_I just never expected that_

_it would be_

_the Pyro._

Did I show this poem to him? Well, yes...with much embarrassment. But he surprised me by saying that he liked it and he wanted me to write more. So I finished eating and pulled out my journal to write. Pyro collects the dishes and disappears. I'm free to write while he's gone.

_Five Days of Ceasefire_

_It's been five days._

_Five days of eating_

_three meals a day_

_Five days of_

_sitting around_

_drinking alcohol or,_

_in Scouts case,_

_drinking BONK!_

I chewed my pencil, listening to Beethoven's 5th. I had taken the 8-track out of the ambulance, along with Galileo and my suitcase.

_Five days of silence_

_empty hallways_

_neglected intel_

_Beethoven's 5th stuck endlessly on repeat_

I sighed, looking around the room. My gaze fell on two objects on the desk. One was a odd-looking gun (Pyro called it a Blutsauger) and the other was an odd-looking bonesaw, with dried blood on the tip. I am told that it is an Ubersaw. And yes, Pyro is doing the telling. It seems that he was the Doktor's favorite more than our Heavy.

_Five days_

_of boredom_

I yawned, Pyro walking back in at that moment. He closed the door and sat on the bed next to me, looking around before taking off his mask. He set it down in his lap and removed the hair net that kept his thick, dark hair out of the way. His hair fell over his face. I moved closer to him so I could move the hair out of the way, and study his burn scar. His skin was a pale brown and his eyes were a fiery chestnut brown, that took my breath away. I wasn't falling in love with this mercenary, but those eyes...would take anyone's breath away.

But that scar...that scar that covered the right side of his face, down his neck, to his right shoulder...I've seen him out of the suit, he is beautiful. His skin is soft and squishy, but in a good way. The suit is thick-looking enough to make one think that the Pyro _would_ be fat, but he is not. At five feet, five inches, he is the most attractive man of the others.

Back to the burn scar. It was a dark red color compared to his skin tone...would you like to know how much of that scar covered his face? Okay, put your right hand over your right eye, fingers loose, so that you can still kind of see the screen though the spaces. Your palm should be resting on your cheek. That's the area of his face that the burn covered.

Anyway, Pyro leaned into my touch as I held his face in my left hand. He sighs, "Your cold hand feels so good..."

His voice is deep, and soft...especially since we are alone. His accent...sounds a little like Latin, only rougher.

"I've been thinking Pyro...what are you?" I ask, stroking his face with my thumb. "What do you mean, Senora?" he asked. "I mean...well, I'm British..."

"Oh, I see what you mean. I come from Mexico."

"So that makes you..."

"Mexican." He took my hand from his face and kissed the back of it. I blushed as he murmured, "I speak Spanish, English, some German and Latin."

"I speak a little Latin and German."

"And obviously English," he laughed. I grinned, "You don't say?" We laughed, I love his laugh. It's always so muffled by the mask that it throws you off. But with the mask off, his laugh was low and smooth. He snorted, which only made me laugh harder. I hate my laugh, it's so loud and obnoxious sounding, but Diego loves it-

Whoops.

Diego. That's the Pyrotechnician's name. Attractive, isn't it?

I picked up the journal again after our laughter subsided.

_of nothingness_

_of growing fat_

"I'm not fat," Diego protested. I looked up, "I didn't say _you_ were."

"But you wrote it, _there._" He pointed to the line I had written. "Yes," I said, "But I wasn't referring to you."

"Uh huh, suuuurrre."

"I wasn't!"

He raised his hands in defense, "Ey! I believe you, I was just joking around!"

I giggled, leaning over to kiss his forehead. "I know."

_...of ceasefire._

0-0

**Sheesh, what is WRONG with you people? They're not gonna end up together! No matter _what_ you think, Doktor! ^U^ Remember back when I was telling you (two months ago) about Morgan telling Diego about not feeling helpless? Yeah, that'll come next chapter. **

**~Silver**


	15. Sharing Secrets

**Before y'all start thinking that shit is gonna happen in this chapter...I have to tell you that it's not. They're both clothed and Diego is just around to keep Morgan warm tonight... This is mostly dialogue, since it's really too dark to see many movements.**

0-0

**11:25**

It was dark outside. Very dark. But it didn't really matter. I was lying on top of Diego, his warm arms holding me loosely. I am wearing the silvery satin pajamas that Wilhelm bought me for my 25th birthday. Diego's wearing white cotton ones with red and orange flames in the shape of chili peppers. I guess mine makes it hard to hold me properly because Diego keeps having to readjust his hold every few moments. We're talking, about nothing really. My head is on his heart and the deep rumbling of his voice echoing through his chest drowns out his heartbeat, but in the silent moments...his steady heartbeat is all I hear. It's like music and it nearly lulls me to sleep before Diego speaks again.

"Why did you decide to become a Medic, senora?"

I have to think about that for a moment. I really have no certain answer to that question. I sigh, shifting my legs to stretch them before placing them back on either side of Diego's hips. "Hm, that's a good question, _Feuerkafer._"

"Do you know?"

"Mm, perhaps..."

"Perhaps?"

"I don't really know why."

"Was it because of the Doktor?"

"That may be part of it. You call him that way too?"

"It's the way he told all of us to call him, but some accents are hard to overcome."

"Like the Spoi's?"

"You sound like Sniper," he laughed.

"My accent gets rougher when I'm tired."

"You're tired?"

"Your heartbeat is very soothing."

"Ah, well, _gracias._ Now, back to your reason?"

"...Can you keep a secret?"

"_Si_."

"Well...my parents and I were driving home one night...one rainy, unusually cold night in early May...from a party of a friend of theirs. I was dozing in the backseat when my father suddenly slammed on the brakes. The road was slick from the rain and slippery from the cold, so our motor-car didn't stop but instead slid off the road, and rolled over quite a few times before coming to a complete stop. Upside down. In the country-side several miles from town... " He stayed quiet throughout the whole story, right up until I finished with: "I never wanted to feel so helpless again, so I studied medicine so I could save someone else from feeling the pain I endured from their deaths."

"That's so giving of you. I'm so sorry about your parents, my mama and papa died when my sister and I were very small. Our Nana raised us until she died, three years ago."

"My condolences...and your sister?"

"...Can I tell you a secret?"

"_Ja_, of course."

"My parents died in the same fire that gave me this burn," he moved my hand to his face, moaning as my cold fingers touched his warm scar. "How did the fire start and did your sister survive?"

"I don't know how the fire started. I saved my sister from the fire, taking the burn she would have gotten."

"And yet, you work with fire. I thought you would have been afraid of fire after that experience."

"I've always had a strange attraction to fire. That accident didn't hinder my or my sister's attraction."

"...Your sister has an attraction to fire?"

"Mhmm, she's RED's Pyro."

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!?"

"Si. Rosa's favorite color is red. Mine is blue. So we signed up for different teams. Good thing there's Respawn, eh?"

I couldn't believe it, this sounded unreal. "Do you two hate each other?"

"Oh no, of course we have the sibling-rivalry thing going on, but we love each other very much."

"How old are the both of you?"

"I'm 25, she's 22."

"Good God, she's young. And you're the same age as me."

"Huh, you're 25?"

"Yes."

"You look so much older, and now I know why."

I didn't reply. He rolled us over, positioning himself above me. His eyes looked into mine a split second before his lips found mine. I flinched in surprised, but wrapped my arms around his neck anyway, moving my lips with his. His tongue prodded my bottom lip, trying request entrance to my mouth. I wouldn't give it, so he settled for kissing my neck. I gasped when he started to suck it, hard. I moaned, throwing my head back to give him more room. He pressed closer to me, and I could feel something hard press into me. "Um, D-diego?"

"Mm?"

"You might want to take care of...that."

He lifted himself off of me, looking down at something I couldn't see, but I definitely felt earlier. I felt my cheeks grew warm in the uncomfortable silence. "Aheh," he chuckled awkwardly, "Ah, fuck, I'll be right back." He hopped off the bed, unlocking the door and walking out.

When he was gone, I slapped my hand over my eyes, and flopped back on the bed.

That was embarrassing.

0-0

**Okay, maybe I lied a little. Some shit happened, but nothing "M" rated (danke Gott). TheWitch, you are AWESOME! Your faithful reviews keep this story going strong, -high fives- keep it up! XD Ahaaaaaaaaaa, Solly it is then!**

**~SilverEnderWolf**


	16. First Day of Battle

**Ohhhhhhhhh, boy, I haven't gotten one of these in a while:**

**Guest: You are pathetic.**

**Silver: Really? You read all 15 chapters and wasted 3 words to tell me something the I don't give two shits about? Way to be creative with the words there, hater.**

**Witch: You tell them Silver!**

**Silver: ...Witchy? I thought I killed you with the 4th chapter of _8 Thoughts_!**

**Kalcony: You did, but-**

**Witch: Kalcony did that electric heart-starter thing and brought me back to life.**

**Silver: Oh, well, that's good. Did you thank Kal?**

**Witch: Whoops, thanks Kalcony.**

**Kalcony: Anytime.**

**Silver: Where'd you even FIND the thing.**

**Kalcony: Wilhelm let me borrow it.**

**Silver: ...Wilhelm has a jump-starter?**

**Wilhelm: Ja.**

**Silver: O_o**

0-0

This morning was hell. There's nothing worse than getting four hours of sleep, then being woken up by a loud American with a female's name.

Well Jane, good luck getting heal points from me today.

I groaned, sitting up in bed, rubbing my neck. It was really sore, and I had no idea why-

Oh yeah...

"Verdammt," I muttered, waking Diego. His warm arms wrapped around my waist, using me a a pillar of support as he sat up. He buried his head in my neck, murmuring, "Rough night?"

"You were there," I shot back.

"Oh yeah, I distinctly remember having to masturbate in the bathroom out in the 'ward'. Very awkwardly."

I grimaced, "I know, I was there."

"You wish you had relieved me."

"In your dreams."

"Every night for three days."

"Ugh, you're a pervert." I disentangled my self from him, hopping off the bed to get dressed. He followed, "You need help, Chica?"

I rummaged through my drawers for the white dress shirt and dark brown pants Wilhelm had thought to order for me before I'd gotten to the base. "No. On second thought, yes, do you know how to tie a tie?"

An awkward, rather embarrassed silence followed that question. "Aheh, no. But Spy does. I could get him for you."

Perfect. That homosexual bastard was probably the person Wilhelm had nodded to when he had tied my tie. Well, I couldn't tie a tie, and there was no one else on the base that wore a tie, so I had no choice but to nod. Diego walked from the room, pulled on his suit and mask and left through the double doors. I sighed, pulling on my clothes. The Spy walked through the door just as finished buttoning my shirt. With an expert hand, he deftly picked up my father's tie and tied it around my neck. He straightened my collar, and tie, taking my face and lifting it up so I met his gaze. "Wilhelm 'as faizh in your abilities as a docteur, you'll be fine." With that, he left. Diego helped me with the belt that would hold my primary and melee weapons, sliding them into their proper holsters. He helped me with the Kritzkrieg as well, earnestly telling me how and when to use it.

I walked out of the room, fed Galileo and Demeter, promising to take her out hunting as soon as I could. Bet you didn't know I had a hunting license huh? Well I don't really use it for myself. But Demeter can't just live off of dog food all the time, so I'd have to get her meat at some point and-

0-0

Making a rare first appearance in the canteen to help Diego cook meals, most conversations stopped as soon as I walked through the door. I hope this doesn't get to be a regular pattern because I know someone is going to end up dead the moment they start to talk to me.

Why yes, I _am _referring to Scout, thanks for noticing. Diego told me to not worry about breakfast, and pushed me in the general direction of the table. Well this is just peachy, who do I sit with who won't try to flirt with me?

Sniper.

I carefully sat down on the bench next to him, murmuring a quiet hello. "G' mornin, Doc," he replied, taking a sip of his black coffee. "Hey, yeah! Good morning, beautiful!" Scout chimed in. Both the Sniper and I winced, good Lord the lad was loud. I made an effort to be nice, "How are you today, Scout?"

Big mistake. It was like I'd flipped a light switch to his flirtatious side. "I'm feeling awesome now that you're here, sweetheart."

I cringed, _Sweetheart?_ My stomach churned and suddenly I wasn't hungry anymore.

Diego and the Demoman brought out food, but I pushed my plate away, saying I wasn't hungry. Diego looked at me asking, "Wrrrt's wrrrrng?"

"Two words: Flirtatious Scout."

I'd never thought that Diego could be so mad at someone like he was at Scout. By the end of the lecture, my plate was clean and Scout had the look of a dog that had been beaten. I guess that sometime during the lecture, my appetite came back. Plates were cleared, dishes were washed, and last minute pre-battle preparations were made. Diego and I raced back to our rooms to make our beds, put on our attachable weapons, clean our rooms so that if we lost...we wouldn't have further humiliation during the Humiliation Period.

0-0

Waiting for the countdown in Respawn was a tense time. I was so nervous that I couldn't keep still and kept myself busy by pacing the room. I knew I must having been annoying the hell out of Sniper, because out of nowhere he yelled, "FOR THE LOVE OF CHRIST, WILL YOU STOP PACING AN' SIT YOUR BLOODY ARSE DOWN?! You're making me nervous just watching ya'!"

So I sat down on the floor like an obedient dog, which earned some laughter from Scout and Spy. Sniper sighed, adjusting his aviators.

_Countdown begins in one minute! _Ingram's announced, scaring me half to death. Scout promptly flashed his middle finger at some hidden speaker, this time earning a laugh from the Soldier. There was a tense silence before I asked, "So, um, what happens when the countdown ends?"

"I cap enemy intel and cap points, whichevah comes foist." Scout said.

"I BLAST THOSE RED TEAM LADIES TO HELL WITH MY ROCKETS!" Jane yelled.

"I set up sentries an' dispensers, and watch out for Spahs," Engineer said quietly, mulling over a blueprint.

"Rrrr srrrt prrrrplrr rrn frrrrrr whrrrrle rrr srrr-chrrrrk," Diego mumbled. (I set people on fire while I spy-check.)

"Doktor follows me with medigun while I make RED team babbies cry some more," said Heavy.

"I bloo up REDs with me sticky-bombs and grenades," Demo slurred, already half drunk.

_Countdown begins in thirty seconds!_ "Yeah, yeah, we know you fucking bitch!" Scout rolled his eyes. "Hey Doc, ya might wanna start charging that Uber so we can get ahead of enemy lines." I sighed, aiming the nozzle at Diego before pulling the lever back. A thick beam of blue light shot forth, encircling around his body.

"I stab REDs in zhe back and use my disguise kit to disguise as one of zhem. I can also turn invisible," Spy explained.

"That's useful," I mused, my Uber bar already half full. "And I guess I heal my teammates, try not to die and attempt to kill REDs with a rapid fire onslaught of empty syringes. Or, for close combat purposes, I use my Ubersaw to cut off various parts of their body. All the while laughing like some insane mad scientist. Correct?"

There was another awkward silence. _10...9...8...7...6...5...4...**3...2...1!**_ _You may begin!_

Everyone rushed out of Respawn, and in no time at all the sound of gunfire reached my ears. I still sat in the same position, too scared to move. Diego watched me, he hadn't moved either. "Mrrrrgrrrn?"

"I'm scared," I whimpered.

He helped me up, "Rrr urrsrrrly drrrn't nrrrd rr mrrrdrrrc's hrrrp rrn thrr frrrld, brrt yrr crrrn strrr clrrrse trrr mrrr trrday."

I nodded, and we ran from Respawn. My Uber was fully charged and crackling with energy. Bullets, rockets, grenades and arrows whizzed by us, and I was so thankful that Wilhelm had warned me to cut my hair. We reached the front lines, Scout appeared to run up to us with his bat and I was really confused when Diego lit him on fire. Then the disguise burnt off and RED's Spy burnt to death in front of us, his body turning to ashes moments before the ashes disappeared. We turned a corner, and the sound of a minigun reached my ears. I looked up and almost tripped in surprise when I saw Sergei. "URRRRBRRRR MRRRRR!" Diego yelled. I did as I was told. I flicked the switch, and pulled back the lever once more. Instantly, Diego's entire body and flamethrower shone a bright blue. He lit Sergei and, much to my surprise, the handsome Medic behind him on fire. Both screamed in pain as the choking smell of burning flesh filled the air. Diego got closer and closer, lowering their health points with every inch. Then they suddenly disappeared, dropping their weapons so that Diego and I could replenish our stock of ammunition.

It was strange that I hadn't died yet, and the underlying sense of danger was clouding my ability to go on farther. Well that and the fact that my side was killing me. We paused in a shed for a moment so that I could catch my breath. Diego guarded the door with his flamethrower, I was lucky that no one wanted to mess around with the pyromaniac. "Why-why have I not died yet?" I panted, doubled over with my hands on my knees. Diego didn't turn around, "Sprr crrn explrrrn thrrt trr yrrr."

"Huh?" Just then I heard the sound of uncloaking behind me and I turned in fear, Ubersaw in hand. BLU Spy appeared, holding his hands up in defense, "Calm yourself Mademoiselle, it's me!"

"How do I know that you're not the RED Spy in disguise?"

"For one zhing, Diego would 'ave set me on fire before now. For another, RED's Spy is not stupid enough to uncloak in a shed with a Pyro." Spy said as he took out a cigarette and lit it.

"How do you know his name?"

"I am a Spy, non? It is my job to know my teammates as well as RED's."

"Alright, now, why haven't I died yet?"

Spy looked pained, "Zhey are planning to kidnap you."

"WHAT?!"

"It is a traditional zhing zhat zhey do to every new merc. Zhey don't kill you, give you zhe cocky, big-'eaded, shadow of doubt zhat you just may win zhis battle wizout dieing and zhen..." he paused to take a drag and blow out the smoke, "When you least expect it, zhey knock you out and take you back to zheir base for as long as zhey can. Zhey torture you, threaten you, anyzhing to try and make you crack, to share information about us. It's just as well zhat you didn't interact wiz any of us zhis week..." Another drag.

"But-"

"Except zhe Pyro, but I don't zhink zhe can do anyzhing wizout an inch of killing you zhat would make you share 'is secrets."

"Well, I don't know about that...just _who_ would be doing the torturing?" I asked, hesitantly.

"Traditionally, zheir Medic."

"Bloody hell," I muttered, sinking to the floor. "I just met him in battle, Diego burned him and his...Heavy...to ashes."

"Zhat may result in severe torture as a punishment."

"I guess I better be on my toes today," I laughed nervously.

"You should definitely not let your guard down," Spy agreed.

0-0

I was a nervous wreck, I flinched every time I saw a RED, and jumped whenever someone bumped into me. I was constantly afraid that the RED Spy was disguised as one of my teammates when they called for me, and that he would grab me.

I guess there was _some _good things. Diego and I captured a point and Scout got the Intelligence. I killed three people, one for self-defense, one to avenge Diego and one because I was battle crazed. By the time I was done with RED's Scout, he looked like a porcupine. Then he looked like a porcupine on fire when Diego got involved.

It was pretty funny.

It stopped being funny when Diego suddenly fell to the ground and RED's Spy pulled a knife out of his back. Without even thinking, I pulled my Ubersaw out and stabbed him through the heart. Blood splattered on my lab coat, my hands and his suit. He coughed up blood, dropping to his knees. I yanked it out and slit his throat, more blood pouring from that wound. He fell back, eyes glazed, body disappearing seconds later. The blood remained on my hands and lab coat, a sadistic smile spreading across my face. I was shaking, adrenaline rushing through my veins. "MEEEEEEEDIIIIICCC!" Scout called for me, running into view. I pulled out my Kritzkrieg, shoving the bonesaw back into it's holster. I healed him quickly, and we rushed back into the thick of battle.

That Medic appeared with Sergei again, then a blue dot snaked it's way to the RED Heavy's skull and a shot rang out. Sergei dropped to the ground, leaving his Medic exposed. I grabbed my Ubersaw from it's holster, mentally thinking to our Sniper, _This one is mine..._

That sadistic smile returned as I bolted forward, thrusting the Ubersaw through the Medic's heart. He choked violently, spraying blood on my face. I giggled insanely, whispering to him as he died, "Do your worst, I'm sure I'll enjoy it..."

0-0

**Oh wow, that's just scary. Morgan's sadistic side came out and now she is actually reveling in the idea of severe torture...yikes.**

**~Silver**


	17. Prisoner

**Silver: Hey Witchy! Want a cookie?**

**Witch: Heck yes!**

**Silver: Alright- Heeeeeey, where'd my cookie jar go?!**

**Evil Kalcony: I took it! OFTO**

**Silver: Give it back! -chases EK-**

**Evil Kalcony: -runs away- NEEEEEEEEVEEEEEERRRRRRRR! AHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**0-0**

RED Medic dropped to his knees, vomiting blood all over the both of us. I pulled my saw out, laughing maniacally. I turned in time to see RED Soldier launch himself into the air, coming straight at me with a shovel. The smile faded and my eyes widened in fear; I tried to run away-

_**BANG! **Everything went dark..._

…

I groaned, my head hurt. I tried to rub my head, only to find that I couldn't move my arms. They were pinned to my side. I tried to open my eyes, wincing as a bright nearly fried my retinas. "Fuck, would you turn off the bloody light?" I groaned, my voice gravely. "Ah, guut, you are avake," a young German voice responded. "I feared you vere caught in zat awful place betveen deazh und respawn."

"Such a place exists?" I asked. Well, at least I'm not being tortured yet.

"Ja, it is a rare occurrence und very difficult to fix."

"I bet it is," I shut my eyes again.

"Somezing vrong, Herr Doctor?" The voice asked sarcastically, "You don't seem to be yourself." The voice laughed cruelly, the sound echoing throughout the room. I kept my eyes closed, tears pricking behind the lids. Footsteps approached me, and the table that I was lying on was suddenly tilted up so that I was vertical. I opened my eyes again, this time the light wasn't directly on them and I could see my torturer. He stood tall at what I guessed to be about six feet, his long, black hair hanging over his lightning-blue sadistical eyes. His maniacal smile flashed straight, sharp, snow white teeth that glistened in the overhead light. He might have been attractive if you overlooked the half-crazed aura that hung around his features and the air around him.

I ignored his question, dropping my gaze to the sharp scalpel in his right hand. "Do your worst," I murmured quietly, "I'm sure I deserve it after what I did to you and your teammates..."

The knife found my left cheek, slashing down to my chin. The blood spurted from the wound and although it stung, I didn't even flinch. I hung my head, feeling the warm blood drip down my my face and I heard the drops hit the floor. The other side was slashed from the temple to the jaw, blood dripping from that wound onto the floor as well. I didn't move, this pain was nothing new to me. How many times have I slit my wrists, or my shoulders, just to revel in the pain?

The knife slashed my neck, and in frustration the RED cried, "Vhy aren't you crying in pain? You are bleeding profusely in zhree areas, doesn't zat bozher you?"

I didn't answer, and the RED sliced a gash just below my collar bone. I gasped, but not in pain, and moaned, also not in pain. It hurt, but also felt so good. I looked up into the frustrated Medic's eyes, whispering lustfully, "That felt good, do it again."

The RED's eyes widened in shock and he stepped back, dropping the bloodied scalpel. It pinged when it hit the linoleum, the only sound in the shocked silence of RED team's Medibay. I licked my lips, tasting my blood. "Y-you..._enjoy _pain?" the RED stammered. He clearly could not comprehend that such a small, seemingly fragile female could handle the pain of a wound and actually _enjoy_ it.

The doctor stood there in silence, unmoving. The doors of the Medibay opened, and a familiar Russian voice called out hesitantly, "Doktor? Is everything ok? I heard noise." RED's Heavy walked into the Medibay, and caught sight of the RED Medic. He started over to him, before catching sight of me. "Leetle girl?" he asked, almost if he couldn't believe that it was me. I nodded, and he walked over, grabbing a rag to wipe my wounds.

This seemed to shake the other Medic. He darted in front of Sergei, hissing, "Vhat are you doing? She is ze enemy. Ve do not fraternize viz ze enemy!"

Sergei didn't even blink as he pushed the other RED aside, "I know leetle girl, she is no threat to me." He moistened the rag in the sink, and carefully dabbed at my cheek. I winced and tried to move my head away, but the gentle giant held my head in place, not letting go until he was done. The other Medic just stood there in a stupefied silence, unable to believe what he was seeing. "Und just how do you know her?" he asked in a creepily soft voice. "She is daughter of a friend." You have to give some credit to Sergei, he didn't exactly lie. Wilhelm has always been a father to me since the accident. The Medic huffed, stalking to the cabinets. He opened a door and rummaged around for awhile, muttering an 'Aha' under his breath. He pulled out a tube and closed the door again. He handed the tube to Sergei, "Here, zis vill seal her vounds."

Sergei took the tube, unscrewed the cap and squeezed a colourless gel onto a large finger and began to apply it to my gashes. In no time at all, the bleeding stopped and the pain from the wounds ceased. "Thank you..." I whispered to the Heavy, who nodded and tossed the tube onto a nearby counter. He started to loosen the bonds, again ignoring the protests of the other RED. I was flattered that Sergei trusted me so much, even though we were enemies.

I dropped from the table as soon as the bonds were loose. The RED Medic, took several steps back, holding his Overdose for protection. I laughed, "Put that down, I'm not going to kill you. Especially in your own territory."

He didn't move, glaring at me through his small round glasses. I shrugged, turning to hug Wilhelm's lover. "I'm so happy to see you!"

Sergei smiled, putting his large arms around me as he hugged back, "I am happy to see little girl too." We stayed like that for a while before something occurred to me. Where are my weapons?

When I asked this aloud, the RED Medic answered, "They were confiscated upon your capture."

Okay. "Can I have them back?"

He snorted, "Do you zink I'm so stupid as to allow you to have your veapons vhile you are on RED base?"

Well, it was worth a try.

0-0

Days passed. I wasn't allowed to leave the Medibay for any reason, but at least Sergei wouldn't let me starve. Sergei trusted me completely with free reign of the ward, but the Medic wasn't so trustful. I worked hard to keep Sergei's trust, but I kept my distance from the other man. There's was something about him that repelled me, and I was always wary when in his presence.

One day, when Sergei was off getting us dinner, he spoke to me.

"I cannot believe zat you are turned on by pain."

I didn't know how to respond to that without giving away too much information about my past. "Can't you?"

"Nein."

There was a silence. Then he spoke again, "Please don't ever do zat again."

I was confused, "Do what?"

"Turn me on."

"How the bloody hell did I turn you on?"

"You enjoyed zat pain a little _too _much."

Oh yeah, the lustful whispers to make me bleed more. "I had no idea that _that_ turned you on."

"Vell it did, and it vas disturbing."

Well, this is an interesting conversation.

"It was disturbing?"

"Ja, it means zat I'm straight und ze Heavy vill never love me."

Wait...what?

"You love...your team's Heavy?"

"Of course I do! But he has never paid ANY attention to me in zat vay even zough I know he is gay."

"You do know that he has a lover right?"

"Of course I do, I'm ze vun who tipped off to the Announcer about zheir relationship!"

_**WHAT!?**_

"AND YOU THOUGHT THAT WOULD MAKE SERGEI LOVE YOU?!"

"If I eliminated ze distraction, I zhought he vould pay more attention to me!"

I glared at him, "YOU ARE AN IDIOT!"

"Leetle BLU Doktor is not joking," said an angered Russian voice behind us.

0-0

**Yea! More cliffhangers! Oh, Sergei's mad now... ^U^**


	18. Escape

**Did anyone else realize that Jeffree Star has a song by the name of last chapter's title? Did anyone go look that up? I was listening to it the entire time I was writing the last chap. Heh, you're probably gonna go look it up now that I've told you about it. OFTO**

**BTW I use the same weapons in-game that Morgan will pick. ^FT^**

**0-0**

The RED Medic blanched, backing away as Sergei entered the room. "Ah, h-hallo S-sergei, ve vere j-just having a c-convers-"

"ABOUT WHAT YOU DID TO WIN MY AFFECTION?!"

I cringed, the wrath of an angered Heavy is not something you want to get in the middle of. "Leetle girl, leave Medibay. Leave base, and don't return." Sergei ordered.

I didn't wait to be told twice.

I bolted out the door, RED Medic calling out behind me, "PRISONER IZ ESCAPING!"

I ran down the hallway, REDs base was really not all that different from BLUs, every twist and turn was the same as BLUs.

The only difference was that seven enemy mercs were trying to capture me, instead of minding their own business. Heavy footsteps thundered behind me, as I ran through the base. I saw door and rushed to it, only to have my path blocked by RED Spy. I didn't even stop as he pulled out his Big Kill revolver and trained it on me. I got closer, turning to the side quickly just before he fired. I jumped and kicked off the wall, stepping on his shoulder to jump over him, landing on my feet. I crouched momentarily and looked over my shoulder at his stunned expression. _Hah! Never expected me to jump like a scout did you Spy?_ I thought before I bolted through the door to the fence separating the bases. I ran to the fence, and quickly began to climb it.

I wasn't fast enough.

RED Spy fired once. Twice. A third time. The bullets hitting my upper back, one leg and lower back. The pain was indescribable, and made it really hard to climb the 10 ft fence. I managed to some how get to the top and topple over the side, my lab coat ripping on the barbed wire. I hit the ground with a cry as my spine snapped. I wasn't dead. I was dying. RED Scout tried to climb the fence to get me, but I overheard the RED Spy say, "Non, leave 'er. She is done for."

I was dimly aware of them leaving as footsteps ran up to me. "Jesus Christ Snipes! Is she dead?" a Bostonian accent called through my haze of pain. I groaned, and an Australian voice said, "No, but she's in a great deal of pain. We should get 'er to the Medibay, an' fast."

I can only assume that the Sniper from my team carefully picked me up, and ran to the base. I assumed that our Scout warned everyone to stay away until I was treated. I was faintly aware of Diego's astonished mumblings, and Sniper's careful placing of me on a gurney. Diego and Scout were rummaging through drawers and cabinets, as Scout would call, freaking out. Sniper held my hand, urging them to hurry. Diego supposedly stopped his search so he could come and remove the bullets from my wounds. "Aha! Dis whatcha lookin' for, Mumbles?" Scout called triumphantly.

"Yrrrs," I heard Diego say. There were some 'attaching' sounds and then the familiar sound of a Medigun. Almost instantly, I felt less close to death. I opened my eyes, smiling as I felt my strength returning. My sight was hazy and unfocused at first, but soon grew clearer.

I focused my gaze on Diego, who was attaching the 'catch' that kept the lever in place. As I sat up, both the Sniper and Scout breathed a sigh of relief. I cocked my head to the side, asking quietly, "Thanks, but wouldn't it have been easier to just put me out of my misery and let Respawn take care of me?"

Scout and Sniper exchanged nervous glances, while Diego said nothing at first. He adjusted Old Faithful, then waddled off to a book shelf that held assorted Medical books and catalogs. He selected a particularly large catalog that said MANN CO. STORE on the cover. "Brrcrrrse Rrrsprrrning rrs rr hrrrrbrrrl rrrxprrrrierrnce," he said as he waddled back to the gurney, handing the catalog to me. "Huh?" I said, not quite getting what he said.

"Respawning is a horrible experience," Sniper translated, his voice grim.

"Oh. What is this?" I asked, looking down at the catalog.

"Ya use it to order new weapons and shit," Scout explained, taking it from me and flipping to the Medic section. "Heah's where you'll be browsing." he handed it back to me. I looked at the primary weapons, analyzing the stats. "Hm," I mused, "I like the Crusader's Crossbow." Diego lifted a few pages, pulling out a order form and filling it out for me. I turned the page, and looked at the Mediguns for a while. "Fill in the space for the Vaccinator," I told Diego, and he did so. I turned the page a final time, looking over the bone-saws carefully. I wondered why I was doing this, before I remembered that my weapons had been taken by the REDs. I hummed, pointing to The Amputator. Diego nodded, filling in the proper space. I started to close the catalog, but Scout's hand smacked down on it. "Hey, if you're gonna get the Crossbow and the Amputator, ya gotta get the hat that completes the set!"

"What?"

"Look here," he pointed to the small print underneath The Amputator, "See what that says? It says that it's a part of The Medieval Medic set. You can't have the weapons without the hat, it's like, the law of Team Fortress fashion or somethin'."

I looked at him, "You've got to be kidding me."

"Just order da hat, for me?" he got down on his knees, looking up at me with a pleading look. I sighed, "Fine."

"Fuck yeah! Ya get dat Mumbles?" he turned to Diego, who was ordering the hat. "This is so fucking awesome! You should see my #1 Fan set, it makes me seem faster when I run. Snipes here has da Camper Van Helsing which he hardly evah uses-"

"With good reason mate, I only wear it at Halloween, ya know that."

"Whatevah wombat. And Mumbles has a real wicked set, The Infernal Imp! Oh man, one look sends them REDs running for their mommies."

I giggled, which made Scout grin. Diego had waddled out of the room, but I hardly noticed. "Wonder what I'll look like," I mused.

"Wicked awesome, dat's for sure!" Scout laughed.

0-0

**Oohh, I want that hat! Oh well, I wonder what Morgan will think of the Medieval helm when she gets it. Also, someone requested that RED Medic and Morgan should get together...no spoilers, but in due time...**

**~Silver**


	19. Weird Things Happen During a Ceasefire

_**The Author's Notes Chronicles continues...**_

**Kalcony: Woott! Finally caught my evil twin. You want your cookie jar back? *Evil Kalcony squirms inside a bag* Ignore that, it is not important.**

**Silver: Yes, thank you! -takes cookie jar and opens it- Alright Witchy here you...Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyy, it's empty!**

**Evil Kalcony: -laughs evilly-**

**Silver and Witch: :'(**

**(It's so hard to keep this rated T. Just say the word and I'll make it M.)**

0-0

Since my capture, a ceasefire had been called and had been continuing as I waited for my weapon shipment to get in. I roamed the base, restlessly, occasionally walking outside to stare at the quiet base next to ours. I stood outside, quietly wondering what the REDs were doing during this ceasefire. Probably about the same things my team was doing, polishing weapons, discussing battle techniques, smoking or drinking alcohol in the mess. The door opened behind me, and a hand calmly touched my shoulder. "What are you zhinking about, mademoiselle?" A smooth French voice asked.

Spy.

"What the REDs are doing during this ceasefire," I replied softly.

"About zhe same as our team."

"That's what I thought."

A warm, furry body brushed up against my leg as Galileo landed on my other shoulder, cooing softly. I looked down at Demeter, whose liquid-gold eyes met mine. I pet her head gently, as Spy spoke, "Are you alright? RED's Medic didn't traumatize you did 'e?"

I shook my head, "No, actually, I think I traumatized him." I smirked.

"And just 'ow did you do zhat?" Spy looked at me incredulously.

"I enjoy pain." I let that sink in. Spy looked confused for a moment before he said, "Ah, I see. 'e wasn't expecting you to enjoy his torture. But 'ow did you traumatize 'im?"

"Apparently pain turns me on, thus turning _him _on. Which proves that he's heterosexual, which he doesn't want to be."

"Some'ow zhis all leads back to Wilhelm and Sergei, I take it?" I knew better than to question how he knew this, he is a spy after all.

"Indeed. It turns out he was the one who turned them in, thinking that if he got rid of the Doktor, then Sergei would pay more attention to him."

"'e is an idiot."

"That's what I told him. Sergei walked in at that moment, having heard all he needed to erupt at the Medic, and helped me escape."

"'e trusts you."

"He more than likely sees me as the daughter he's never had. I don't mind, Wilhelm sees me the same way."

We were quiet for a moment. Spy patted my shoulder before returning to the cool air-conditioned base. The door closed behind us, and I walked to the fence. Demeter and I sat down in front of it, watching the base for any signs of life.

"Vhat are you doing?" a voice asked, startling me. I turned my head to the right, looking up at the RED Medic, who was glaring at me with arms crossed over his chest.

"Um, nothing." I said.

He snorted, "Yeah right."

"No, really."

"Do you really expect me to believe you?" he sneered.

"No, but I didn't expect you to be gay, either."

He growled, "I'm not gay."

I smirked, "What, did Sergei beat the homosexuality out of you?"

He seared my eyes with his lightning-blue gaze, "Fuck you."

"You would like that, wouldn't you?"

His eyes widened as he blushed a bright red. I wiggled my eyebrows suggestively, enjoying his reaction. He turned away, but not before I noticed the tell-tale bulge in his trousers. He took a deep breath, and tried to say calmly, "I like your pets, vhat are zheir names?"

"My gray-feathered friend is Galileo and my white-furred baby is Demeter," I reply, trying to keep from giggling.

"Baby?"

"I delivered her, raised her, fed her, taught her to hunt and held her when she was scared and when she had to have her shots. She's my baby," I crooned as I hugged the whining girl beside me. Demeter licked my face, and I giggled, ruffling her fur.

"At least you have pets, our Soldier killed all my doves," he said sadly.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be," he said, turning around and walking back to me. His, ahem, 'problem' hadn't gone away, but that didn't seem to bother him anymore. He sat down in front of me on the other side, sticking one finger through the chain-link, "Can I pet him, _bitte_?"

I nodded, lifting a finger to Galileo so he could hop onto it. He did so, flapping his wings to keep his his balance. I lifted him to the fence, letting the RED pet him. A serene look passed over his eyes, as Galileo rubbed his small head against the RED's finger. The Medic chuckled, a gentle smile crossing his lips.

As adorable as this scene was, I couldn't help but point something rather important.

"It looks like you're trying to pitch a tent in your trousers."

The RED blushed furiously, withdrawing his finger from the bird. Galileo fluttered to Demeter's head, watching me as I fell backwards, cackling with laughter.

"Zhat's not funny!" he growled at me, trying in vain to cover his erection. I sat back up, still giggling furiously, wiping the tears from my eyes.

"You'd better go take care of that," I snickered.

His eyes glinted mischievously, his voice going soft, "Vouldn't you prefer it if I did it right here?"

My jaw dropped, eyes widening as I blushed, "Oh God."

He chuckled, reaching a hand down his pants. I quickly covered my eyes, "Someone could hear you, you imbecile!"

A lustful groan cut off his reply. Shit. He continued to masturbate in front of me, which was by far worse torture than his cutting. "If I give you my name, vill you vhisper it so zhat I may come?" he said huskily.

Oh HEEEEEEEEEEL no!

"Only you promise to never do this EVER again!"

"Deal. Viktor."

I uncovered my eyes, leaning closer to the fence so I could whisper seductively, "Come for me _Viktor..._"

He shuddered, moaning loudly. I quickly got up and turned to run back to the safety of my base. Before I did, I said to him over my shoulder, "My name is Morgan."

0-0

**Holy shit, was that too M rated for y'all? Like I said, if you liked it, and you want it rated M. I could do that. If not, please don't report me, it was hard to develop the chapter...**

**~Silver**


	20. Two Letters and a Package

**Alright, it's rated M now, and it looks like Viktor is now going to masturbate over dear little Morgan. Whether this attracts or repels her remains to be seen. For now, ONWARD TO THE WEAPONS!**

**0-0**

I don't know who was more excited, Diego or I.

We, that is to say: everyone, were in the rec room, waiting for Spy and Heavy to come with our mail. I was expecting a crate, Scout was expecting a box, and the others were expecting an assortment of mail.

Spy walked in with a bulging sack, and Heavy entered behind him with a rather large crate. He set it down in front of me, using his large hands to pry off the lid. Besides Sergei, I don't think I've ever seen anyone so strong. Inside the crate was a bunch of packaging peanuts. I thrust my hands in carefully, rummaging around until my hands touched something cool. I grasped it, pulling out a blue medieval helm. I set it down on the floor, going back into the crate. This time I pulled out a crossbow, and the final time, The Amputator.

Well, Scout seemed happy with his box of BONK! I personally thought the liquid horribly gross. Diego was happily bouncing and clapping his hands over my set like a child at Christmas time. It was adorable, and certainly brought a smile to my face.

Scout tried to get me to try it on, but I disagreed. I told him that he could see it on me when the ceasefire ended. Spy handed me a couple of letters, one from Wilhelm and the other, surprisingly from Ms. Pauling. I collected my set, and excused myself from the room. The halls were quiet, the air cool, the metal of my set clinking against each other like chain mail sending little echos down the hall. I reached the Medibay doors, gently pushing them open and setting my set on the counter. I sat on one of the medibeds, setting Wilhelm's letter aside so that I could open Pauling's. Using my nail to open it, I pulled out the folded paper, unfolding it to find a note written in neat cursive.

_Dear Morgan,_

_Your week started off fairly horrible, but you have managed to bounce back. Did you know that you can leave the base during a ceasefire as long as you have someway of getting back to the base? If you'd like, perhaps you would care to meet me sometime in the town for a girl's night out on one of these ceasefires. _

_Sincerely_

_Ms. Pauling_

And then in Wilhelm's hand:

_Dearest Wolfchen,_

_I miss you more than words can say. Being forced to work for Ingram has taken a lot of of me and even more to watch you be tortured by the RED Medic that way. I have left a number down below that you can use to call the HQ that will allow you to talk to me, whenever you need to. I only advise you to watch what you talk about, for the phones are tapped so Ingram may make sure that we are following the rules about telling no one about our secrets. I love you, und I am glad that Sergei helped you to escape the base without having to go through Respawn. I hop that BLU has told you that it is a horrible experience._

_Love you forever,_

_Wilhelm Alaric_

Tears fell from my eyes onto the paper. God, I missed the Doktor so much it hurt. I set the letter to the side, getting off the bed and walking to pick up my helm. I turned to the mirror in the room, carefully placing it on my head. I smiled at my reflection, liking the way it looked.

Maybe I will take Pauling up on her offer. I removed the helm, smoothing out my hair. I went to my closet, pulling out a long, light pink summer dress, a cream-coloured shawl and straw bonnet. I quickly undressed, redressing into my outing attire. I pulled off my black boots, getting into my favourite pair of cream-coloured English boots. "Ms. Pauling," I said aloud, "I do believe I will take you up on your offer. I will see you at Teufort Diner in thirty-five minutes." I grabbed the keys to the ambulance from a drawer and walked out the Medibay doors, Demeter following.

0-0

**Huh, ok. So it seems like nothing much is going to happen right? WRONG! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!**

**~Silver**


	21. He Started It

_**The Author's Notes Chronicles**_

**Witchy: I think you've disturbed Kalcony's peace of mind...**

**Kalcony: O.o**

**Silver: He's okay... X)**

**Morgan: Are you sure?**

**Diego: He looks like he just saw something he shouldn't have.**

**Kalcony: RED Medic m-masturbated in front of you...Morgan...**

**Diego: HE WHAT?!**

**Morgan: Oh, this is awkward...**

**(Dear CG, I know that I spelled 'hope' wrong. I'm just too damn lazy to fix it. :P I'm glad that you're loving this remake, and happy that you also enjoy ViktorxMorgan. I do too, and I wonder how Diego will react when he finds out...X) ~Silver)**

**0-0**

The evening was quiet as I drove on the road that lead to Teufort. I had a change of my regular clothes in the back, well aware of Pauling's warning about a change of style when leaving the base. The last thing I needed was to wake up in Respawn in my current attire. The radio was on low, _Best of my Love _being sung by The Eagles. Demeter was sitting next to me in the passenger seat, looking out the window for cars. There were none, but that didn't stop a pup from hoping.

I saw the town in the distance, and I decided to park behind it, so as to not call attention to myself. I knew that Pauling would meet me, Wilhelm once told me that Pauling observed us during a ceasefire, so she would hear any and all conversations shared in the bases.

I walked through the town, earning a few looks from young men and approving older women that told me that what I was wearing was appropriate as well as fashionable in this small western town of Teufort. I walked for a while, easily finding the diner, and went inside. I found a small booth close to the door, and sat waiting for Ms. Pauling.

I didn't have to wait long, she walked in three minutes later, sitting down in the booth across from me. She was wearing a purple blouse and a gray business skirt. "Hello," I said. She returned the greeting, complimenting my outfit. I thanked her, smiling as I noted that she came. "Of course. At first I thought you were just musing out loud to yourself but when you left the base dressed as you are I realized you were serious."

A silence followed. A waitress walked over to us and we ordered drinks, she got a water and I asked for a cup of tea. She looked at me for a while, finally opening her mouth to say, "So about Viktor-"

"He started it." I interrupted. I knew there had to be a catch. You don't just invite someone out and not expect them to talk about work. She looked taken aback for a moment, then said quietly, "Did he?"

"Um," I said uncertainly, "Well yeah! I mean, he knew about the Doktor and Sergei, and tipped Miss Ingram off about their relationship. He's the reason I'm in this mess! Then to top it off, his so-called torture turned me on, which turned him on, and now the sadistic bastard likes me!" I fumed during the silence that followed. The waitress brought our drinks, handing us menus so that we could order. We both chose salads, and the waitress took our menus. As she walked off, a group of men entered the diner. My heart stopped when I realized they were all wearing red. "Oh shit. Why are _they _here?" I looked down quickly, focusing on seeping my tea bag into the cup of hot water in front of me. I hoped that they wouldn't recognize me, well I wasn't dressed as a Medic, perhaps they wouldn't. They might recognize Miss Pauling though, maybe they would just think that I was one of her friends. Miss Pauling looked up at the RED team, saying, "It's normal for both teams to come here on any given ceasefire. Dressed as you are, I don't think they'll notice you, just relax."

I added sugar to my tea, stirring it before taking a sip, trying to relax. I watched their Scout flirt with the waitress, who blushed and showed them to a table. Almost none of them had bothered to change out of their usual attire. Only their Engie had taken off his hardhat, but left on the goggles as if they were actually welded to his face.

I drew a shaky breath as Viktor looked up at me, but he looked away as if he didn't recognize me, and perhaps he didn't. Soon, all of them were talking and laughing. Although Sergei absolutely refused to talk to Viktor, much less look at him. Rosa, their Pyro, made about as much sense talking to anybody as Diego did when he had his mask on. Their Engie seemed to understand her though, so I guess all was good.

They all seemed happy and carefree, like friends. There was a strange tension in the air around them though, as if the happiness was just an act.

The waitress bought us our salads, which we tried to eat as fast as possible without looking unladylike. It was hard for me to act like just another stranger in the room, for Viktor kept looking at me like he'd seen me somewhere before. He finally got up, walking over to our table. "Hallo Miss Pauling," he said in that super creepy sweet voice he used when he was trying to seduce me. "Who iz zhis? A friend of yours?" He looked at me, smiling his sadistic smile. The one that showed both his sharp canines, and was so wide that his eyes were half closed in a sexy way. I swallowed, there was no way I could answer him with out giving away who I was. Unless...hm. I looked up at him, smiling shyly before greeting him. "Hullo," I said in an Irish accent, which, given that the country was also in the United Kingdom, wasn't that hard to fake. That threw him for a second, and he looked confused. "Ahm, have I seen you somevhere before?" he asked hesitantly. "Oh no, I'm from Dublin, Ireland and I was just here visiting me grandparents for the summer. Miz Pauling is a friend of mine, I met her last summer. I thought it would be nice for us to meet here before I head out to th' farm." Miss Pauling looked at me like I was crazy. I shot her a look that said: _Just play along._

"Um, yes. That's right. Her time here is limited and you're taking it up by being here so if you don't mind leaving..."

Viktor shrugged and walked back to his table. We finished our salads and walked out of the diner. I breathed a huge sigh of relief. Miss Pauling turned to me, "So, Dublin, Ireland huh?"

I smiled, "I may have some Irish blood in my veins."

"Anyway, that was well played."

"Thank you." We walked away from the diner. Might as well get some things done during my short stay here.

0-0

**Huh, can you just imagine what she would have sounded like? No wonder Viktor looked confused. Oh! BTW, I have drawn a picture of Viktor as a sort of voodoo doll. I took a picture of it and I have a account on Deviantart. If you bug me enough, I might put it up there. :D**

**~Silver**


	22. A Diamond in the Rough

**Witchy...here is your _sweet _moment.**

**0-0**

The sun set altogether too soon it seemed. However, Miss Pauling and I enjoyed ourselves during that short time. We went to a gun show - she watched us kill each other everyday, why would we need to watch a gun show, I don't know – and I quite enjoyed that. The sun set and we said our goodbyes. I slowly walked back to the ambulance, fingering the whistle I would use to call Demeter back to me. I had let her out so that she could hunt and wouldn't be hot. She's a wild animal by nature and doesn't like to be captive anyway. I saw the diner, watching as RED team left it, still talking. I paused, not wanting to walk past them. The smell of alcohol was in the air and it was obvious that they were drunk. I waited, overhearing their conversations.

"I ain't drunk mate, I c'n drive," RED Sniper slurred.

"Herr Sniper," Viktor calmly argued, "You are so drunk zhat even Tavish agrees zhat you are."

"Yeah Snipes, ye shouldn't drive, ye can hardly stand," Tavish agreed.

"I'll be fine, now gimme m' keys." The RED Australian tried to grab the keys from Viktor's fingers, almost losing his balance. Tavish caught him before he fell. RED Sniper leaned heavily on the Demoman, massaging his temples, "Maybe yer right Doc, I _am _a little drunk. You should drive."

"I vould, but I have anozher ride to catch," he looked over his shoulder, smiling his sadistic smile.

He recognizes me. No, he must have recognized me earlier.

Viktor threw the keys to Rosa, "Herr Pyro, take care of zhem for me." He turned, walking over to me as the rest of them piled into the RED Sniper's camper. "Hallo, Herr Doctor," he purred as he got closer to me. "Fuck off," I muttered, walking around him in the general direction of my ambulance. He followed, tsking, "Zhat's not very ladylike."

"Go away, Viktor," I sighed. He quickly cut in front of me, making me stop and look at him. "I vould, except zhat you are my only vay of getting back to that base."

"You can walk," I tried to walk around him, but he stopped me, forcing me against the wall of a building. Before I could cry for help, his lips were there to prevent the sounds from going very far. I tried to break the kiss, but his hand was on the back of my bonnet, pushing our lips so close together that I couldn't stop his tongue from going into my mouth. His strident eyes were stinging my eyes, so I closed them. I forced myself to relax, waiting for the kiss to be over. Viktor took this to mean that I liked it, exploring my mouth further. His tongue tasted like wine, bitter yet sweet.

We made out until I was near fainting from want of oxygen. He pulled away, the both of us gasping for breath. As soon as I could complete a sentence without gasping, I did, "What the bloody hell-"

Well I tried to. He cut me off, "Morgan, bitte, give me a chance to love you."

I raised an eyebrow, "If you're trying a hand at being romantic, I think you should stick to torturing your enemies."

He winced, "Sergei doesn't agree viz zhe idea of me courting you."

"I wonder why..." I muttered sarcastically.

"Morgan, I need zhis, your zhe only vun zhat makes me feel normal."

"Normal?"

"Not...feeling zhe need to hurt anyvun to receive pleasure," he tried to explain.

"I make you not feel sadistic?"

He nodded, his eyes glistening. This was news to me, but I still couldn't forgive him for the mess he'd caused.

"If it weren't for a tiny, little problem, I'd see no reason to not let you have my heart EXCEPT WE'RE ON OPPOSITE TEAMS!"

"If zhe problem is about Sergei und zhe previous BLU Medic, I assure you zhat I am so sorry. I regret doing it, und I vish I could have had zhe patience to vait four years to meet you. Maybe your attitude vould have been different." He looked saddened, pulling away from me and turning to start a long walk back to the bases. I stood in shock, I had seen tears in his eyes, spilling down his cheeks before he turned. I watched him walk away, five, ten feet before I called out, "Viktor, wait."

He stopped, not turning to look at me. I walked passed him, taking his hand and pulling him with me. "I'll give you a ride, who knows what is out there that might harm you."

We reached my ambulance, I pulled the whistle up to my lips and blew it. A lone howl answered it, and Demeter came running from the darkness. Around her neck was a bit of leather with a pouch. I opened the pouch, and took the keys I had stowed there before. I unlocked the van, opening the back doors for Demeter. Then we got in, I started it and drove way from the town.

The drive was quiet. When we got to the bases, neither of us made a move to get out. We just looked at each other, wondering what happened back there. "So, um, I guess we should-" I didn't get to finish my sentence before his lips once again found mine. He had me pressed up against the window, my bonnet was no longer on my head so that he had free range of my hair. He licked my lips, requesting entrance. I gave it and his tongue dove into my mouth, weaving with mine. I moaned, closing my eyes as my hands slid into his thick locks. His soft lips tasted like the wine I had tasted on his tongue earlier.

It was a truly magical moment, interrupted by Demeter's whine of warning that someone was coming. I pulled away, "Shit. Someone is coming Viktor, get in the back with Demeter." He gave me a weird look. "Hurry!"

He got off me and climbed into the back. I smoothed down my hair and wiped my mouth just as someone opened the door.

Scout.

"Hey Doc, where were ya? Mumbles has been freakin' out for hours over your disappearance."

"I went into the town, to meet with a friend," I said nervously.

His eyes narrowed, "What friend?"

"Miss Pauling."

"Oh. Wait, she's your friend?"

"Uh, well...not really, but..." I trailed off, sighing. "Look, just go inside. I'll be there soon, I have to get my wolf." I gently pushed the lad aside as I exited the van. I went around to the back, opening the doors. Demeter jumped out and trotted after Scout, who opened the door for her, casting me one last look before the door closed, leaving us in darkness. I looked at Viktor, who sat there looking at me. "You'd better get back to your base, before Py comes out and catches you here," I said. He nodded, crawling out of the van. He looked down at me, leaning down to kiss me softly on the lips before whispering, "Ich liebe dich, Morgan."

And with that, he disappeared into the night. I closed the door, just as the other door opened and Diego ran to me hugging me so hard he almost knocked me down. I hugged him back, but my mind was elsewhere. My only thoughts were:

_Viktor kissed me. He loves me. Maybe he is a sadistic bastard on the outside, but he has feelings on the inside. He's a diamond in the rough..._

0-0

**There you have it. My awful attempts at romance. I hope all of you who agree with this pairing liked it, because when Diego finds out...you're in for some serious nail and pillow biting. You'll probably go ballistic, throw your computer out the window and scream NNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOO! At the top of your lungs. Windows will break, glasses will shatter! THE WORLD WILL IMPLODE! THE UNIVERSE WILL CEASE TO EXIST! ALL LIFE AS YOU KNOW IT WILL-**

**Ah, who am I kidding, you won't hate it that much. If you do, well...^^^**

**~Silver**


	23. Blood and Tears

**Hey guys, your reviews have been just great. So uplifting and helpful...and all of them pretty much say the same thing: Diego finds out about Viktor and tortures him in an incredibly, horribly gruesome way...preferably with fire.**

**YOU GUYS ARE HORRIBLE! XD Okay, okay fine, I'm horrible too...I'll see what I can do to make that idea a reality. **

**Voodoo Viktor Doll is now my profile picture! Go check him out!**

**CG, it seems that you are pondering a lot of things...mind if I answer some of them?**

**If you're sending someone some Styrofoam, what do you pack it in?**** A box. ****How come abbreviated is such a long word?**** Because the English language is cruel. ****Should women put pictures of missing husbands on beer cans?**** Yes they should, who cares if it's sexist? ****So what's the speed of dark?**** 42.**

**XD**

**0-0**

As I walked back to the Medibay, bonnet in hand, Diego bounced along side of me, chattering incoherently through the mask. I walked through the doors, turning to block him from entering. "Mrrrgrrrn? Wrrrt rr yrrr drrring?" he mumbled questioningly. "I'm sorry Py, I don't feel like having anyone in the Medibay tonight, I want to be alone."

Diego's shoulders sagged and he hung his head nodding slowly, "Rrrlrrrt..." He turned, walking down the hall to his room. I shut the doors, pulling out my keys to lock them. I sighed, putting the keys down on the desk. _Should I tell Wilhelm about Viktor? _I thought, pulling open a drawer and taking out a scalpel. I closed the drawer, stepping over to the sink, rolling up the sleeves of my dress. _Maybe I shouldn't. It's probably not worth the trouble, Viktor doesn't really like me, he was just drunk. He'll never love me!_ I thought, slashing lightly at my wrists,___HE'S A SADISTIC, UNFEELING BASTARD, __**HE'S NOT SORRY FOR WHAT HE DID, HE DOESN'T REGRET IT, HE **__**NEVER **__**WILL!" **_

Blood seeped from the cuts, stinging as it trickled down my wrist. I hardly felt it, in fact I enjoyed it. It had been so long since I last cut my wrists, Wilhelm usually kept all sharp objects away from me until I had 'proven' to him that I could be trusted with a knife. I had been waiting for ages to cut my wrists, the only pain that felt good to me. I sobbed, tears mixing with the blood in the sink, turning it a dark shade of pink. I picked up the bloody scalpel again, cutting my wrists in another spot. More blood poured from the wounds, running down the drain with my tears. A tap on the window startled me and I gripped the edge of the sink to keep from falling, turning my head to the window. I couldn't see who was out there, but I walked to the window anyway. Holding my hands out so that I wouldn't get blood on my dress, I dripped to the window, opening it to see who was out there.

Viktor.

"_What are you doing here?_" I whispered fiercely. He didn't answer, he was looked down at my wrists with a horrified expression. "Vhat are you doing, Morgan?"

I looked down at my wrists, they were still dripping blood...all over the windowsill. "Cutting my wrists," I said. As he grabbed them, I hissed from the dull pain. " _Entschuldigung_," he murmured, "Vhy are you cutting? You seemed so happy after ve kissed."

"Looks can be deceiving," I mumbled, tears welling up and spilling over once more. I couldn't look at him as the tears trailed down my cheeks. Viktor let go of my hands, gently pushing me back so that he could climb into the bay. He pulled me to the sink, turning on the water to wash the cuts. "Vhy do you do zhis, why?" Viktor repeatedly mutters as he gently holds my hands under the running water with one hand, rummaging through the above cabinets for gauze with the other. _Because it's my only escape_, I think, not wanting to say my reason aloud. Viktor finds the gauze, closing the cabinet and shutting off the water. He pulled my wrists to him, setting the gauze on the counter before he dried them with his light red lab coat.

No, not pink, light red. The color exists, trust me.

He tightly – but not so tight as to cut off my circulation - wrapped my wrists in the gauze. "Zhat's a pretty outfit, but you might vant to get into somezhing a little more comfortable," he ordered. I went to my room, forgetting to close the door as I undressed and looked through my drawers for my silvery satin pyjamas. I didn't notice that he was watching me until I felt like someone was. I looked up into lust-filled, hungry looking, lightning blue eyes that bored into my brain. I blushed profusely, and scrambled to close the door. His foot stopped it, and he pushed his way into the room. He grabbed me, pushing me onto my bed. His clothes vanished from his body, only his small, round spectacles remained. He crawled over me, his lips capturing mine. He nibbled and sucked at my lips, pushing one finger into my-

0-0

**HA! You thought I was gonna go somewhere? NOPE! That's coming next chapter, so be ready to jizz yourselves senseless! XD**

**Ewe, that's a weird image... **

**~Silver**


	24. Pyro vs Medic

_**The Author's Notes Chronicles...**_

**Kalcony: The face...it's back... O.o**

**Silver: Just when things were getting back to normal, eh? XD**

**Witchy: You know what I'm calling the pairing?**

**Silver: Vorgan.**

**Witchy: How did you know?**

**Silver: I read my reviews.**

**Witchy: YOU ACTUALLY DO THAT?**

**Silver: Yes, yes I do. I'd never thought about it before, but I like the pairing name.**

**Witchy: SCORE ONE FOR THEWITCHTHATLIVESINTHEJUNGLE!**

**CG: Don't stop, keep going!**

**Silver: Are you sure?**

**CG & Witchy: YES!**

**Silver: Okay... -smiles devilishly-**

**Kalcony: Oh, no...**

**0-0**

_**BANG!**_

The doors of the Medibay banged open. I briefly wondered who would have a spare key. Diego, maybe? Because he was Wilhelm's favourite-

Guess who bolted into the room? The Pyromaniac himself. What happened next happened so fast I barely remember it. I think what happened was: Diego saw who was positioned above me, ready to fuck me senseless; became so full of rage that he went to kill Viktor, only to have me do something I'd never thought I would ever do...kill my own teammate to defend the enemy.

What did I grab that severed his head that way? It couldn't have been my amputator, could it? The blood was everywhere, and then it disappeared along with the body. "Viktor," I said during the silence that followed, "He's going to kill you, and he's going to keep on killing you until we leave for summer break."

"Und by now, he's probably told zhe whole base zhat I am here."

"I don't know how he knew you were here..."

"You _vere_ moaning fairly loud."

"I was?"

"Ja."

"Oh."

"It vas really arousing..."

"Shit, Viktor, you're making me wet again..."

He shuddered, "Don't say zhat, it does zhings to me."

I looked down at his hardening erection, briefly wondering why Diego hadn't burst in here again. I thought that too soon, the Medibay doors opened again, less violently this time. He calmly walked into the room this time, wearing a hood. The darkness in the room prevented us from seeing his face. Clever, he can talk to us whilst keeping his identity a secret from the RED in the room. "So," a smooth but toneless voice said from the hood, "Care to explain why _he _is here?"

"Uhhhhh...he was wrapping my wounds for me and-"

"Wait," said the voice, "What wounds?"

"She vas cutting her wrists." Viktor answered.

"You were cutting?" the voice said, now concerned, "Why?"

_WHY DOES EVERYONE KEEP ASKING THAT?_

I didn't answer, what would I say? That I _liked _the pain, that it was the only way I could express my frustration for things I couldn't understand besides crying?

The were waiting for my answer, so I said, "I-I don't...know..."

"You don't know?" they said at the same time.

"No, I don't know. It's just something I've always done whenever I was confused, frustrated or-or-" I broke down, sobbing quietly during the awkward silence that followed. Through the haze of my tears, I watched Diego pull out his trusty shotgun, and pump it.

_CHK! CHK!_

"Alright, you have exactly 10 seconds to tell me what you did to make her cut before you'll find yourself in your base's Respawn room, _comprende_?" Diego said calmly, pointing the gun at Viktor.

**(AN: It's weird how Diego is so calm about this...)**

"VAIT! I DIDN'T-" Viktor protested.

"5 seconds."

"FUCKING JESUS PY! HE KISSED ME AND I DIDN'T KNOW ANY OTHER WAY TO REACT TO IT ALRIGHT?" I cried, for the sake of not wanting to see more blood.

There was another silence. "Does the Doktor know?"

"WHY WOULD I TELL WILHELM?!"

"Because that's what I would have done."

"You would have told the Doktor that you kissed the enemy's Medic?" I giggled.

"Uh, yeah...if I were gay..."

"But you're not," I pointed out.

"No, but the Doktor fell in love with the enemy, I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

"That's different, he knew Sergei _before _they were on opposite teams."

"Still, why didn't you tell him?"

"He'd kill this Medic, then me, if he knew _why-_" I paused.

"Why what?"

"Why he has to work off the rest of his term at the HQ of Miss Helen Ingram."

"Oh, _bitte_, don't tell him vhy..."

"Why what?" Diego repeated.

"He told Ingram about the Doktor and Sergei."

_BLAM! _

Diego shot Viktor's head, spraying blood, brains and pieces of flesh on the walls, my bed and my naked body. I opened my mouth to scream, but no sound came out. I was just lying there with my mouth opened in shock. Moments later, Viktor's blood, brains, body and clothes disappeared from the room. Leaving my clean, pure, naked body on the bed, still in shock. Diego set the shotgun down, ripped his hood off, shed his asbestos suit and covered my cool body with his warm one, kissing me as if the world would end tomorrow.

0-0

**HOLY MOTHERFUCKING SHIT! Hey Skymin, remember the _Meet the Spy _video? Well, that's pretty much how Viktor went down. Soldier, Engineer, Heavy and Pyro all use pretty much the same shotguns. Diego was like a bomb. Calm, but make the wrong move and he explodes.**

**Damn. Some badass shit is going down. Reviews are appreciated, flames keep me (and Morgan) warm.**

**~Silver**


	25. Fight for Dominance

**Hahaha, I love my followers, you're all such supportive little devils! XD - insert RED Medic's hysterical laughter here - . I mean, Courtney Gears is all like: ****I SUPRISINGLY ENJOYED DIEGO BLOWING OFF VIKTORS HEAD?! I still love you, despite the face Pyro is getting some, whilst Viktor is dead lol ;) did i tell you i also enjoy PyroXMedic? As do i love HeavyXMedic, and SniperXSpy (my OTP lol) God i love this story bajxnduakcjsjahchjsjs... **

**And Witchy is like: ****O)-(O HOLY SHIT DIEGO CALM YO TITS.**

**And SkyminSlash is practical, but makes a good point about headshots: Getting your head blown to bits is a pretty brutal way to go down. At least a headshot is quick and not messy (apart from some pieces of your skull breaking off). By the way can a shot fun actually do that? I don't know much about shot guns but I'm guessing if you hit the right spot it'll shatter your skull.**

**Only in the _Meet the Spy _trailer have I ever seen a shot '_fun' (lol wut?) _do that. Otherwise it's kind of a messier version of a sniper head shot in real life...I watch altogether too many violent movies with shotguns...**

**Anywho, I know y'all wanna see some action...um...heh...Viktor is gonna get his bitch sooner or later, but does Morgan really _want _that? I don't know, we'll see. Is it just me, or does the continuous battle for Morgan's body between Diego and Viktor make her look like a slut? Please tell me that I'm wrong. **

**0-0**

"Has he properly stretched you?" Diego asked, his voice partially muted as he spoke against my neck. "Mhm," I answered, feeling a warm digit gently prod my entrance. It slid in, feeling around for my sweet spot. "Well, you're well lubed, that's for sure," he commented. He probed a little deeper. "I know what you're looking for," I said softly, "But you won't find it, not even _he _could find it."

"_He _didn't know where to feel," he retorted, feeling deeper. "I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not as sensitive down there as other women are," I shot back. "Liar," he purred. "I'm seriOUS!" a moan cut me off. Diego chuckled, "Found it, senorita."

"Good God! How come RED couldn't find it?" I cried. "Because he doesn't know you the way I do."

"You've known me for about three weeks, Diego."

"And he's known you how long?"

"Eight days."

He lined his cock up with my entrance, gently pushing in-

_SHPLOOCK! _**(Don't judge me, that's what it sounds like when the medic hits someone with his bonesaw.)**

Diego's head rolled off his neck, spilling blood all over me as the head hit my body and rolled onto the floor.

I looked at Viktor, who now had that sadistic look in his eyes again. "SERIOUSLY! WHAT IS WRONG WITH THE BOTH OF YOU?" I rolled my eyes, as the blood disappeared from my fair skin. "We bozh vant to fuck you, I suppose." he said, locking my bedroom door this time and shedding his clothing. "So he didn't tell zhe whole base, I guess he vants you all to himself und he has to prove zhat he is zhe Alpha."

I raised an eyebrow as he crawled over me. "What is with the wolf terminology?" I asked, "You make me sound like I'm your bitch."

He alined himself, "You are meine _hündin_."

_PUNCH!_

I punched him so hard in the face that he fell from my bed, head cracking open on the linoleum floor. I closed my legs and sat up, watching his head bleed into a large puddle on the floor. "I'm not your bitch," I told the corpse. His body and blood evaporated.

Diego burst into the room, _where the fuck is he getting these spare keys? _"Whrrrr rrs hrr?" he looked around, wielding his Axetinguisher. I sat on the edge of the bed, smirking, "I killed him."

Pyro pulled the mask off, "You killed him?"

I nodded, "He called me his bitch." My voice dropped to a deadly serious tone, "I'm not his bitch."

Diego made a move towards me. I grabbed my Amputator, holding it at his neck, "I'm not your bitch."

_SLICE!_

His dropped to his knees, bleeding to death form his throat. I stood, smiling sadistically, "I'm nobody's bitch." His body and blood disappeared, leaving no trace behind. I walked to my drawers, finding my pyjamas and quickly putting them (and my boots) on. I grabbed a blanket, leaving the Medibay, out through the window, headed to Sniper's nest.

At least he wouldn't try to fuck me tonight.

0-0

**Whoa, who would have thunk it? Morgan is ACTUALLY the Alpha wolf in her relationships. Now we get to see some SniperxMedic action! But not in the way you guys think. Secrets are spilled, secret plans are made and Scout gets an interesting wake-up call. Stay tuned for the next chapter.**

**~Silver**


	26. More Secrets

**AHAHAHAAAAAAHAHAAAAAAAA! XD SKYMIN IS DISTURBED!**

**Kalcony: Join the club, the face _still _hasn't gone away... O.o**

**Skymin: O.o**

**Witch: Are...they gonna be ok?**

**Who knows? XP**

**(Again, this is mostly dialogue, because it's so damn dark in the nest, you can't see a thing. As soon as the sun rises you'll get some action...but not in the way y'all think...)**

**0-0**

"So after I punch the living daylights out of the RED, Py comes running into the room wielding his Axetinguisher..."

I told Snipes the whole story, and wasn't surprised when he laughed about the fight for dominance over me.

"Well, th' good thing is that ya came out o' there alive and pure," he chuckled, taking a sip of whiskey.

I giggled, making myself more comfortable on the floor of the 'nest'. "Anyways, I'm glad ya had the common sense to get outta there before something horrible happen'd," he said, leaning back onto his mattress.

I looked at his long form, "You aren't annoyed by my presence are you?"

He snorted, "Nah, if you were the Spoi that'd be another story. The bloody wanker makes m' feel uneasy, doesn't matter if he's on our team or not."

"Spy is so nice though," I said doubtfully.

"To you, maybe."

"Is it because he's gay and you're a homophobe?"

Silence. Then, "I'm not a homophobe, I'm an assassin."

"Oh right, you're standards being: Be polite, be efficient and be an ass to every Spy you meet."

"OI!"

I cracked up, laughing so hard that tears were rolling down my cheeks and I was snorting. I tried to stop, but in vain. "Doesn't the first part o' that contradict the last standard?" he mused when I was done.

"Perhaps, but to be fair...the Spy's polite to everyone and he's still an ass." I pointed out.

"Too roight," Sniper agreed.

A silence fell over the nest, the only sounds I could hear outside being the trills of cicadas, the chirping of crickets and the distant howls of coyotes. It was peaceful.

"Did ya tell th' Doc about the RED?" Sniper asked suddenly, startling me. I thought he'd fallen asleep.

"_Why would I tell Wilhelm?_" I loudly whispered, annoyed by the fact that he was the second person to ask that.

"I don't know, maybe it's 'cause ya seem t' be attached to the Doc in some way...I jus' assumed you would rather talk to him about this sorta thing and not me."

It was then that I remembered that the phones to the HQ were tapped and I told Sniper this. He grunted in annoyance. "That bloody witch has no business gettin' into other people's business."

"She does if people's business involve the other team," I sighed. Sniper muttered something under his breath that I couldn't hear. Something occurred to me at that moment, "Why does the RED Sniper have a van and not you?"

Silence. A deep breath and a deeper sigh and a request that I not tell _anyone_ what he was about to reveal.

"I won't tell anyone, I promise."

"Cross your heart?"

"Cross my heart," in the darkness I crossed it.

"Alright." He cleared his throat. "My father gave th' van t' my older brother when he turned 18."

It took a while for that to click. I may be smart, but mind you, I was tired. "The RED Sniper is your _brother_?"

"Aye."

Another silence. "Am I allowed to know names?"

He cleared his throat again, "Lawrence."

"Huh?"

"My name is Lawrence. J. Lawrence Mundy."

"What does the 'J' stand for?"

"Jacob, but I don't like it, I never use it. I'd prefer it if you call me Lawrence."

"Alright, and your brother?"

"Liam."

"Liam and Lawrence. Hm, any reason for name selection?"

"Wot do ya mean?"

"Well, my mother christened me Morgan Faye because she was a librarian and her favorite book character was Morgan Le Faye, the enchantress."

"My parents were Christian sure, but Lawrence was my father's name and Liam was my grandfather's."

"That makes sense, to name your children after family."

"Mm."

Another silence. I wondered about some things, settling on one person without even realizing it. "Why it Scout so fucking annoying?" I mused aloud, "Can't he take a hint that I'm not into him?"

"No, he can't," Sniper answered in a annoyed tone. "He also can't take a hint _when _someone IS into him, he never notices."

"Dummkopf."

"Exactly."

"Wait...who's into him?"

Awkward silence.

"Snipes?"

"I heard ya."

"Do you know?"

Another awkward silence.

"Sorry, it's none of my business."

"You're damn right, it's none of your business. But somehow, I feel th' need to tell ya."

I waited. He took his time answering, as if he was afraid to share information that he had been sworn to secrecy over.

"To tell ya the truth, I like kinda like the kid."

"Have you told him?"

"_Why would I tell 'im?_"

"I don't know, maybe because that's what I would have done?" _The lad is so dense, he wouldn't know if someone was attracted to him even if they followed him around like a lovesick puppy, _I thought.

"Easy for you to say, th' kid..." he drew a shaky breath, "Is straighter than my line of shot."

And I guess you, aren't so much. "Even if it's not by word of your mouth, can't you drop a hint in anyway?" I racked my brain to come up with a suitable solution. "Like...um, writing him a note and sending it on an arrow to him?"

He snorted, "I ain't Robin Hood, miss."

"Regardless, wouldn't it be easier than telling him in person?"

He sighed, "Well yeah, y' got a point."

"I'm fairly sure that he'll accept your advances even if he's not gay and here's why: A little bird went and told me that his two best friends are gay, and he's accepted them, I'm sure that you'll be fine."

"Th' firebug's got to learn to keep his bloody mouth shut."

"I caught Demo during one of his, 'drunk rambling' sessions, Py doesn't share secrets unless it concerns me," I promptly corrected him.

"Well, excuuuse me then, sheila," he grumbled turning on his side to face me, gray-blue eyes glinting in the moonlit nest. I smiled, and he returned it, taking another swig of his whiskey.

"You're going to have a hangover tomorrow," I commented, "And the ceasefire will end as well, I can feel it."

"I c'n carry my liquor miss, but you'll be dropping tomorrow if ya don't get to sleep," he countered.

"I'm nocturnal, and an off-n-on insomniac," I shot back, I could keep this up forever.

"So 'm I, but I still make 'n effort t' get sleep regularly," he slurred. I didn't know if was because of the late hour or the alcohol.

"By drowning yourself in a bottle of whiskey?" I muttered to myself.

"No." Another sip.

I sighed, looking out the window as the stars faded and the dark blue night sky grew to be a lovely lavender color. The crickets ceased to chirp and in their place, a mourning dove called. Summertime, and the sun doesn't show his face until five, dimly lighting the sky at four, as it is now. "It's about four o' clock," I stated, "You only have two hours to gather the courage to get that note sent before Jane wakes everyone up."

Sniper groaned, rubbing his eyes as he sat up. "Why d' ya want me to tell th' kid so bad?"

I snorted, "So I can get his flirtatious arse off my back, of course."

He looked at me. "Do you really think that Scout will quit flirtin' with ya if I tell him I like 'im?"

I met his gaze, "It's worth a shot."

He sighed, smirking a little, "Heh, alright little miss Medic. I'll send a note to the kid." He stood, walking over to a crate, rummaging through it for a pencil and paper. Once he found what he was looking for, he placed the paper against the wall. I listened to the rough scratching of the pencil for a few seconds, wondering how he was writing he confession. He folded the paper, pulled an arrow from his quiver, and stuck the arrow through the note. "I didn't confess anything, 'cause I want to tell the kid myself. I'm just asking him to come up here so that I c'n tell 'im something, a'ight?"

I nodded. He ambled over to the window, picked up his bow. He adjusted the arrow, pulling the string. I waited for him to shoot it, I could see the outline of him in the steadily growing light. I watched him sway a little from the alcohol, then he sighed, lowering the bow.

"Fuck," he cursed under his breath, "Can you shoot for me? I'm a little too drunk to see straight."

I nodded, "I took archery classes at school." I gently took the bow from him, standing at the window in his place. I drew the string back, aiming for the conveniently open window of Scout's room at the not-so-far-away-base. I released the arrow, watching with satisfaction as it smoothly flew through the air and through Scout's window.

"Nice shot, mate," he said approvingly. I set the bow aside. "Call me Morgan," I said, extending my hand to him. He shook it, "'Twas a pleasure t' have ya here, Morgan."

"Likewise, Lawrence," I smiled, gathering my stuff and making my way out of the nest. "Tell me how everything works out!"

0-0

A few hours later, I walked into the canteen, to pour myself a cup (or two) of coffee. I was dead tired, but if I didn't want to be tired of dying today, I needed caffeine. I adjusted my tie as I added sugar and cream, thankful that Spy had helped me in learning to tie it myself.

I sat a table, blowing on the coffee to cool it. Diego walked in, not looking at me as he disappeared into the kitchen. Soon the smell of bacon and eggs reached my nose, making my stomach growl like a pack of wolves. Speaking of wolves, Demeter trotted into the room, Galileo perched on her head. Her nose was up, sniffing the air, it was obvious that she could smell the bacon. Galileo saw me, taking off from her. I extended a finger the the little gray dove, smiling when he perched on it. Doing that cute little side-stepping thing that birds do, he made his way to my shoulder, cooing contentedly. Demeter trotted over, settling down beside me.

The rest of the team eventually made it into the canteen. As was expected, Scout and Lawrence weren't there. Breakfast was served. I handed Demeter a slice of bacon, smiling as she licked her lips and looked up at me, begging for more. I ate my eggs, feeling a strange presence next to me. Demeter growled, sniffing the air next to me. The smell of expensive wine and cigarettes filled my nose. I smiled to myself, reaching out to touch an invisible arm lightly. "I know you're there Spy, you might as well uncloak, you're making Demeter nervous."

_WHOOSH!_

Spy uncloaked next to me, not bothering to hide a smile. "Besides your wolf's warning growl, 'ow else did you know I was 'ere?" he asked.

I tapped the side of my nose, "Acute sense of smell."

"Interesting." he mused, "What do I smell like?"

"Expensive cigarettes and Cotes du Rhone wine, year: 1972," said the last part smugly, enjoying the look of surprise on the spook's face.

"'ow could you _possibly _know zhat!?" he asked incredulously.

"It was my mother's favourite wine."

He adjusted his tie, "Well, zhat is still impressive, to say zhe least. But it doesn't explain 'ow you knew zhe year."

"I don't, I guessed, to tell you the truth. I knew it had to be a fairly recent brew, because it doesn't have that 'fermented longer than five years' smell that most french wines seem to have," I admitted.

"I see."

We finished breakfast. Spy urged me to come to his room later after battle, to try some of his wines. "Zhey are imported from France, I zhink you might like some of zhe sweet wines I have collected over zhe years."

Sweet wines, how would he know? Oh yes, he's a Spy, it's his job to know about his team. Didn't make it any less creepy, but...who am I to judge?

0-0

**Hello, you've just reached the end of another 6 page chapter. Don't fret, it's summer vacation for me, the next chapter will be up shortly. I pro- No wait, I can't promise anything...but, yeah. Hope you enjoyed. REVIEW!**

**~Silver**


	27. Love Problems and Cherry Wine

**AW YEAH! COURTNEY GEARS GOT THE LEGEND OF ZELDA REFERENCE! I wondered to myself after I put it up, if anyone would get it...That was enjoyable, thank you. I enjoy reading your reviews, they're pretty funny and really uplifting. I've read your last review countless times, it never gets old. Um yeah, I hope it works out between Sniper and Scout too, but it wouldn't be a good story if they just _worked out_, ya know what I'm saying? You got to have a problem that needs solving and someone to solve it. **

**Actually, I'm underage for drinking, I just assumed I would prefer sweet wine to that of the usual bitter-sweet brew. Morgan is my OC, almost everything that I enjoy, she does too. As for the wolf, me too. Even if it was a hybrid I'd be happy...my mom once had a white wolf hybrid-ah, getting off track. I love Spy too, he's adorable isn't he? ^U^**

**Evil Kalcony: My face finally returned to normal, can I haz my  
cookie for my review now? *evil grin* **

**Silver: Yes, you can haz cookie now. -gives cookie-**

**(BTW, anyone else notice the pattern of 'ten' popping up every few chapters? What do you think that's all about?)**

**0-0**

The battle was brutal. Even though I looked pretty...um...'awesome' as Scout would call it, with my helm on, I was so tired I couldn't see straight. I must have died ten times before I forced myself to run to Lawrence's nest, knowing that he would kill any REDs that would try to kill me on the way. I pulled myself into the nest, collapsing on the floor, completely drained of any energy. "Ello, mate," Lawrence greeted me, not looking away from his scope. I managed a breathy 'hi', closing my eyes and falling into darkness.

___I was in a car, the sound of rain drumming on the roof, washing down the sides of the windows. The heavy sleet was making it awful hard to see outside. It was very dark, inside the car and I couldn't see who was sitting in the front and passenger seats. I couldn't move and I didn't want to, I was so tired. The darkness was ominous and foreboding, it unnerved me. "Momma?" my voice sounded young and very small, "What time is it?"_

_"__12:10, my little one. Don't worry, we'll be home soon," she answered gently, her voice seeming to be very far away. Silence settled back over the car. I listened to the raindrops. "Momma, where are w-" I was cut off when the car suddenly jerked me forward violently. Thank God the seat-belt kept me in one place. I held little Artemis tightly and screamed as the car slid off the road and rolled over and over and over and over-the sound of glass breaking and screams filling my ears. The car stopped, I screamed at Momma to hold on, to not die. She told me not to worry, that I was okay, and to wake up-_

"Morgan! Wake up, mate, your dreaming!" an Australian voice said, strong arms holding me as I sobbed my way back into consciousness. "Momma," I cried, "Please don't die, please..."

"It's alright, mate," Lawrence said softly, "You were just havin' a nightmare."

I looked up into blue-gray eyes that were filled with concern. I sniffed, wiped away my tears, "This wouldn't be the first time I've had that nightmare."

He picked me up, setting me down on a crate next to the wall. "D' ya want to talk about it?" he asked, picking up his rifle. I leaned against the wall, "No, I'll be fine."

"Alright," he replied, pulling the trigger to separate RED Scout's head from his body. "Got 'im," he muttered in satisfaction. Speaking of which... "How did the talk with Scout go?" I asked, pulling a handkerchief from my pocket, and blowing my nose.

BANG! Down went Viktor, bleeding a pool where he lay.

I looked at my watch, it was one pm. I'd been asleep for six hours.

"Sniper?" I looked at him when he didn't respond for a while.

"Yeah?"

"How did the talk with Scout go?" I repeated.

He drew a hissy sounding breath, slumping against the window as he let it out.

I took that to mean that it didn't go over well, either that or it was too sexual to share with a girl. I grinned naughtily at the thought of him sharing secrets of that nature. The smile faded when I saw the look of rejection on Lawrence's face. Oh...

"Oh Lawrence, I'm sorry..." I whispered, looking away.

His eyes clouded over, and he closed them, trying to focus on breathing evenly. That wasn't working out so well, his breath was ragged, like he was fighting the urge to sob.

"Geez, I didn't think you liked him that much-"

"WELL I DID, AND NOW HE'S GONNA AVOID ME!" he snapped. I flinched, if I had ears and a tail, my ears would be laid back and the tail would be between my legs. I whimpered, feeling my eyes begin to fill with tears again.

Lawrence sighed, taking off his aviators to rub his eyes. "I'm sorry, mate, it's not your fault-"

"Shut the bloody hell up, Lawrence, yes it is!" I countered. "I'm the one who pressured you to tell him, I should have minded my own business and left you well enough alone!"

"It's not like you can change his mind now, mate, th' kid's stubborn as a mule."

**(CHALLENGE ACCEPTED!)**

I stood, "I'm going to try."

He snorted, "You're insane."

I giggled, "I know."

Wait...what was that smell? Like a hunting hound, I lifted my nose to the air, sniffing intently. I sniffed around the nest, earning a questioning look from Lawrence. "Wot the hell are ya doing, mate?" he asked. I held up a finger, still sniffing. I stopped in a spot where the smell was stronger, my sniffling turning into snuffling. Snuffling is when dogs or wolves deeply inhale something to gather information. In this case, I was using it to figure out who belong to the smell. Something in my brain clicked, I know that smell...

Expensive cigarettes...and cherry wine...

Out came the trusty Amputator, easily severing the head of RED's Spy. I smirked in satisfaction, turning to acknowledge Lawrence's wide-eyed, jaw-dropped look of surprise. "How did ya know he was there?"

I tapped my nose, "Highly acute sense of smell."

"Impressive."

"Thank you."

0-0

**OMAIGOD, that was AMAZING! Morgan's sense of smell really helps on the battlefield. -grins- My sense of smell is pretty good, sharper than it was when I was little.**


	28. Bribery

_**Story just came out guys, Poker Night at the Bases. Now I can return to more DMS! ^U^**_

**0-0**

"_30 seconds left in the mission."_

I went back out into the fray, dodging bullets and answering the constant cries of MEDIC from my teammates. I felt much better after my nap, and even had the energy to take on RED's Scout. I ran in front of him, tripping him so that he ran into their passing Pyro. He glared at me, pulling out his aluminum bat. I pulled out my Amputator, eying him carefully as he ran around me, looking for a weak spot. I darted in, going for the throat.

_BONK!_

Everything went dark, then white. I appeared back in Respawn, feeling sick to my stomach and incredibly dizzy. I fell to my hands and knees, breathing heavily, struggling to keep my breakfast down. Diego was right, Respawning _is _a horrible experience. I fell to my side, crying. Damn, I didn't want to cry, but I couldn't help it.

I lay there, not wanting to move, feeling absolutely awful, until I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder. I stared up with tear-blurred eyes at the masked face of our Spy. "Are you alright, mademoiselle?" he asked, softly. I sniffed, "No, I feel awful."

"You've Respawned for zhe first time," he mused.

The Announcer's voice came on overhead, "_VICTORY!_"

Spy gently rolled me over onto my back, and slid one hand under the back of my knees, the other just under my shoulder. He picked me up slowly, aware of my nausea, and carefully carried me out of Respawn. "Where's everyone else?" I asked. "It is zhe Humiliation Period, zhey are probably out killing defenseless REDs." he answered.

It was maddening to think that I felt too sick to participate, I would have loved to get even with the RED Scout. I leaned my head against the Spy's shoulder, mentally decapitating the kid instead.

We entered the Medibay. Spy set me down on one of the gurneys, and went to dig through my cabinets for an anti-acid and aspirin. After I had ingested both pills and the dizziness had subsided a bit, I finally had a chance to ask Spy some much-needed-to-know questions.

"Hold on. If I was gone for six hours, and of not much help on the battlefield, how did we win the mission?"

"Dell works wonders wiz 'is dispenser. Jacob uses 'is Cozy Camper-"

"Wait, why are you calling him that and what is a cozy camper?" I intervened, thinking that maybe Spy is the reason Lawrence hated to use his first name.

"It is 'is name, non?"

"Yes, but he doesn't like it, and I was just thinking maybe it's because of you that he doesn't like it."

Spy was quiet for a moment. "Zhe Cozy Camper is a backpack zhat makes Sniper move slower, but as 'e doesn't move much from 'is nest, it doesn't matter much. It also heals 'im."

He didn't answer my other question, but I decided to let it go for now. I'll find out why later.

"Something occurred to me a while back, how do the rest of you know your way around the Medibay better than I?"

"Well, we 'ave been 'ere longer zhen you, for one. For anozher, going two weeks wizout zhe Docteur was going to be 'ard unless we knew how to treat wounds. Zhe Docteur took zhe liberty of teaching us before 'e left to get you."

"That was nice of him," I said, feeling a sense of warm pride flow through my veins.

"Oui," he agreed, straightening his tie. I yawned, still feeling drowsy. "It seems that since we have won, that I now have time to sleep. I'll see you later, Spy."

He nodded, turning to leave the bay.

0-0

After a refreshing two hour nap, I found myself sitting in a leather chair, sipping sweet wine, in Spy's room, contemplating about how I would solve Lawrence's problem. I knew that it wasn't going to be easy, but I wasn't afraid to try. "What are you zhinking about, mademoiselle?" Spy said, interrupting my train of thought. "Why do want to know?" I said sharply.

"I can never tell what zhinking, zhat's why," he said, I could tell by his voice that he was smiling. "Lawrence is mad at me."

"For what?"

"I'd rather not talk about it."

"Zhat's alright, I already know."

"It's really annoying how you know these things."

"Well, zhe boy eizher 'ad zhe choice to run crying to Jane or I, and Jane wouldn't take to kindly to zhe boy, 'e would most likely tell 'im to man up," he paused to light a cigarette, "I was more understanding of 'is situation, so 'e chose to run to me."

I looked away, sipping the wine nervously, "He told you everything then?"

"'e told me zhat J- Lawrence, 'ad confessed 'is love to zhe boy, and 'e didn't know 'ow to react."

"What did you tell him?"

"I told 'im zhat I was not going to solve 'is problems, but if I could find a way to 'elp him, I would do so."

I smirked, looking back at him, "Well, if you're not going to solve his problem, can I?"

He looked at me suspiciously, "What do you mean?"

"I mean," I paused to finish off the wine, holding out the glass. He filled it, looking at me expectantly. "I give Scout the motivation to patch things up with up with Lawrence."

"By using..."

"Bribery," I said, smiling smugly.

"Bribe 'im wiz what?"

I frowned, "That's just the thing, I don't know what he likes..." I trailed off, coming to a realization. I smirked, "But you're his best friend, surely you-"

He raised a hand, cutting me off, "Non, I will not 'elp you wiz zhis."

"Oh, please," I begged, "It's my fault all this has happened, at least give me the chance to make amends!"

He shook his head, "Non, you should 'ave stayed out of Lawrence's relationship, I will not 'elp you."

I set the wine glass down, stood up, and walked past him to the door. As I passed him I muttered, "Arse."

I got three feet from the door when I heard him say, "Zhe boy loves baseball, from zhe players to zhe game itself. Zhe Boston Red Sox, 'ave a game scheduled on July 25th."

I didn't turn around, "How is the game important?"

"Zhe Boston Red Sox are 'is favorite team, 'is mozher can't really afford to take 'im to see any of zheir games, it would mean zhe world to 'im if you bought 'im tickets to see zhem. I'm sure you can afford it on your salary," he replied.

I opened the door, "Thank you."

"My pleasure."

0-0

"Scout...Scout...Where is Scout?" I mused quietly to myself, looking around as I moseyed about the quiet base.

"Boo!" He popped out from the corner I was about to turn. I screamed, falling back onto the floor. I put a hand over my thumping heart, glaring up at him as he laughed hysterically. "Don't scare me like that!" I yelled at him when I could catch my breath. "Sorry," he giggled, offering his hand to me. I took it, and he pulled me up...into his arms. "I couldn't help it." I pulled away, but I was still kind of unsteady from the wine I'd had, so I stumbled forward into his arms again. "Ya alright Doc?" he asked, looking down at me, concern showing plainly on his face. "I-I'm fine, I just had a little wine with Spy earlier," I replied. "Ya wanna come back to my room? I mean, until you feel better," he offered.

"I guess," I said quietly.

He helped me walk to his room. He offered to carry me a couple times, but I politely refused, insisting that I could walk. I didn't want to get closer to the lad if my main goal was to get him together with Lawrence.

Once in his room, the evidence that he love baseball and the Red Sox was apparent all over the sky blue walls. Pictures of his favorite players and even a signed baseball littered his small desk, along with unfinished letters addressed to his mum. I noticed his aluminum bat in a corner. I wondered what it was like to adore the Red Sox when you were on BLU, probably like supporting the enemy in Jane's eyes.

It's a wonder how the lad is friends with that man.

Scout let me sit on his bed, and I wondered how I would be able to bring up the 'problem' without making it sound suspicious. I commented on the décor, which set the lad off. He rambled about his favourite players, their bio, their places on the field, et cetera. I waited patiently, half listening to what he was saying, waiting for an opening.

When the lad paused to take a breath, I dove in. "So, I suppose you really love this team don't you?"

"Yeah, but I can't afford to go to da games."

"Well it just so happens that they have a game on the 25th of July, and I would be willing to buy the tickets and provide the transportation to take you to see them play." YES! Nailed it.

"Really?" he looked hopeful, completely overjoyed. Now's my chance.

"Mhm, on one condition."

"And dat is?"

"You have to make it right with Sniper."

Silence. That's not good. I quickly tried to reword what I just said, "I mean, you don't have to-to...um, feel the same way as he...just...accept him...or his...uh..."

"I get it."

"You do?"

"Yeah, I already talked this over with Spy, I guess I just freaked out a little before...but I can handle it now."

"Are you sure?"

He nodded, and walked out of the room. I looked after him, wondering what he was going to do.

0-0

**Heh, ok...that was WAAAY too easy... Shit, what is Scout going to do?**


	29. 710

I lay in bed that night thinking about the conversation I'd had with Scout earlier. He hadn't come back after a long time, so I had just let myself out. I wondered what happened between them.

Well now is the time to find out. I was still in my work clothes and was too alert to sleep much, so I wandered out of the base, towards the dark nest of Sniper.

Well, I _was _going to wander out, but I just so happened to pass an old fashioned phone that looked like it came from the 20's. "Okay," I said aloud to no one, "I'm supposed to call Wilhelm with this." It wasn't a question, it was a statement, as if I was confirming an answer to a question someone else asked. I had memorized the number Wilhelm had given me, really it was only three numbers. Coincidentally, his favorite number, 7, and the number 10.

Without even realizing what I was doing, I had picked up the receiver and was now inputting the numbers like I was a robot.

"Hello," an elderly female operator said, "Who are you calling?"

"Wilhelm Alaric, number 710," I replied calmly.

"Thank you, dear." I heard a click and then Wilhelm's voice. "Hallo?"

My breath caught in my throat. "Wilhelm," I whispered, feeling my eyes fill with tears.

"_Wolfchen?_ Is zhat you?" he sounded tired.

"Yes," I said, tears spilling over silently.

"It's nearly midnight child, vhy are you up so late?" The gentle reprimanding of the Doktor made me feel homesick.

"I can't sleep," I quietly whimpered.

"You can't sleep," he said in disbelief. I could practically hear him raise an eyebrow.

"No, I guess I still haven't recovered from jet lag."

He chuckled, "Nice try Wolfchen, but I am a doctor. You stayed up for vun night und took multiple naps zhe next day und now you can't sleep at night."

I smiled to myself, "I can't hide anything from you, can I?"

"Nein, und judging by how alert you sound, I'd say you started zhis cycle recently."

"Yeah but I only couldn't sleep last night because..." I trailed off, not wanting to truly tell Wilhelm why.

He was persistent, "Because?"

"I was... a sex target for two mercenaries." As I said it aloud I immediately felt ashamed.

Wilhelm warm, gentle voice suddenly became hard and cold as ice, "Vhat two mercenaries?"

"Pyro and..." I paused. Oh, to hell with it, what do _I_ care if Viktor gets in trouble? "RED's Medic."

"RED'S MEDIC!?" he yelled. I winced, pulling the receiver away momentarily to rub my ear.

"Herr Pyro, I understand, but zhat..._sadist?_" he hissed the last word in anger, venom dripping from the pronunciation. I wasn't about to defend Viktor either, I guess you could say that, at that moment, I wasn't feeling anything for the sadistic bastard.

"Sergei doesn't like the idea of his attraction to me either," I said.

"Smart man. Did he share any secrets about his team with you?"

"Who, Sergei?"

"Nein, the Medic."

"Oh. Uh, not really. But I _did_ find out something crucial to you...and Sergei," I said, a little hesitant to share just what Viktor had said to me.

"Und zhat is?..."

"Um, these phones are tapped right?"

"Not vhere I am located, I am zhe personal doctor to Blutarch Mann," he said with relief.

"Lucky you," I muttered sarcastically. _These phones are probably tapped, no matter what the Doktor says. But I probably won't get in much trouble, after all, it was during my capture that I learned this information and Wilhelm is still part of BLU, what's the harm in telling him? _I thought. "The RED 'accidentally' shared that _he_ was the one who told the Administrator about the both of you."

Silence on the other end of the line. I continued hesitantly, "He wanted to separate you from the Heavy so that he could have a chance with him..."

Out came the whole story. It was hard at first, but got easier the more I shared it. I sort of skittered around the subject of my cutting, but Wilhelm didn't seemed to notice. What he _did _notice, was the fact that Viktor had treated my wounds, which led to the fight for dominance over me. I chuckled quietly to myself, it seemed funny now, but the Doktor wasn't laughing. He seemed ok with me leaving the Medibay to hang out with Lawrence, but he was DEFINATELY angry with the RED Medic.

I noticed that his accent got heavier when he was angry."Listen to me," he whispered fiercely, so angry he couldn't even speak louder than that, "You stay avay from zhat bastard! I'm fine viz you being viz Pyro, but if zhat sadist comes anyvhere near you, I vill make him _suffer_!"

"H-how could you possibly do that?" I asked, voice shaking.

"I have meine vays."

0-0

**Sorry for the shortness, but I absolutely had to get a chapter with Wilhelm out or I'd have a breakdown. And there's that '10' again, coupled with a 7 this time...**

**Confused as to why there are only three numbers? Well in the old days, you had an operator and a small number sequence to call people with...**

**There's your explanation. Good day to you!**

**(P.S. As I was writing this, I was also alternating between writing and read 'French Class Behind Tinted Windows', which is a really good story, to my surprise. My story is almost as good as that one...eh, who am I kidding? My story sucks. :P)**

**~Silver **


	30. Plans

**Oh please, my story does TOO suck, many guest reviews have proved the point again and again. You guys are such bad liars, why do you even...try... -snicker- Ok, ok, ok, My story DOES have some good qualities to it, I mean, CG says that the 'Mary-sueness' makes up half the awkward, dramatic, funny moments in the story, so it's all good. She also says that my story is on par with 'French Class...' Ha! No it's not! (I'm following it btw. And I die laughing at least once a chapter.)**

**But those reviews deserve a reward. COOKIES! COOKIES FOR EVERYONE! -throws out cookies like chicken feed-**

**EK: At last!**

**Witchy: Wilhelm is scaring me.**

**CG: I LOVE HIM, HE'S SO ADORABLE! CAN I HAVE HIM? PRETTY PLEASE?**

**Silver: I'm tempted to make a plushy of him. If I could make plushies.**

**(This chapter is mostly a filler, because I have something larger planned and I miss the interaction that the Doktor has with Morgan.)**

**0-0**

I laughed hysterically at that statement, sinking to the ground in front of the phone. The cord stretching a tad. _Oh God_, I thought, _I'm losing my mind. _"You-you have ways?" I giggled into the phone. "What ways? Are you going to march over here and preform surgery to change his mind or something?"

"Wolfchen," he sighed, breath shuddering like he was trying to hold back laughter, "Do not tempt me."

My face broke out in the hugest smile ever, "You want to don't you?"

"Very much so, but as I can't, I'll have to..._influence_...someone a bit."

That was news to me, "Influence who?"

"Zhat idiot zhey call the Founder of BLU," He said smugly.

"Blutarch Mann." I smirked, "Impressionable is he?"

He chuckled darkly, "You have no idea."

"So what's the plan?" I said smoothly.

"Nothing too solid yet, I'm vaiting for an opening."

"Busy gathering information, huh?"

"As if I vere a Spy."

"Smooth. You've been doing this for a while?"

"Anyzhing to take revenge on Team Fortress Industries," he growled.

I stood up and leaned against the wall, twirling my hair around my fingers. "That's risky, Wilhelm."

"I'm taking my chances."

"Okay..." I decided to change the subject, "I feel like I'm some sort of psychologist."

"In vhat sub-field?"

I giggled, "Relationships."

He sighed, "Meine Gott, who is it _zhis_ time?"

"This time? You've dealt with this before?"

"I am not licensed as a psychologist, but ja," he muttered.

"Do they know?" I asked hesitantly.

"Of course not!" he scoffed, "If zhey knew, zhey vouldn't have _kept_ on coming back."

"Oh my," I said softly, obviously trying to hold back laughter. "Well, _this_ time it's Sniper and Scout."

"Herr Sniper finally told zhe boy, eh?"

My eyes widened, "You knew about this?"

"I'm a doctor, my dear, it vould be unusual for me to NOT know about zhis."

"Oh, no one ever tells me anything," I said, lying through my teeth.

"Give zhem time, I'm sure zhey vill warm up to you eventually," he purred, his tone telling me that he knew what I said was bullshit.

"Scout seems to have done so right off the bat," I grumbled.

The Doktor snorted, but said nothing in reply to that. The sound alone was enough of an explanation. "Sniper and Spy seem to have grown on me," I continued.

"I can easily understand vhy, your accent is close to Herr Sniper's und viz Spy?..."

"I could smell mother's favourite wine on him," I said softly, smiling as I remembered Spy's expression.

"I see."

"I think Sergei misses you," I said so softly it was a wonder to me how the Doktor could hear me.

"If you see him, tell him I miss him too."

"I will," I said, yawning.

"Get to bed, child," he said gently.

"Yes sir."

"Ich liebe dich, Wolfchen."

"Ich liebe dich, Doktor."

_Click._

0-0

**Right, filler. Larger plans, possible death in the future, a strangely ironic twist in the story, more drama, a fight between two mercs, and ACTION! A WHOLE LOTTA ACTION!**

**^U^**

**~Silver**


	31. New Intelligence

**Ahahahahahaaaa, I love those Guest reviews! XD Especially Pyro's. And Anon gave me some very useful advice, but I'm not sure if a time will come where I can use it. That is to say, there is a wonderful time skip of about a week and a half, the new intel is delivered and Spy is on edge for reasons he won't share with the rest of the team...until Morgan decides to find out just _what _is contained in that bright blue briefcase...**

**0-0**

I was in the Medibay, cleaning scalpels and sterilizing syringe needles absentmindedly, thinking about the conversation I'd had with Lawrence a week ago.

"_What did ya do t' change the kid's mind, Doc?" _

_I smiled, "That's for me to know."_

_He grunted, "Well whatever ya did, I thank ya for it, maybe I'll have a chance with him now."_

_I put a hand on his shoulder, "I hope so too, for your sake."_

The double doors opened, shaking me from my thoughts. "Yes," I called, not turning around, "What can I help you with?"

"Not much, jus' wanted to tell ya that da new intel came," came the familiar Bostonian accented voice of Scout. I set the needles down carefully in their case, and set them into a drawer. I turned around, and saw Scout still standing there. "Well, aren'tcha gonna say something?" he said, looking at me expectantly. I shrugged, "What is there to say really? Thanks for telling me? Even though I don't really care about what is contained in that briefcase?" I turned back to cleaning my medical instruments. I heard his shoes squeak on linoleum floor as he shifted his weight from foot to foot. "You never know Doc, there might be something interesting in dat briefcase."

"To Spy perhaps, but that's his business, not mine," I said, returning the instruments to their proper places.

"Yeah, okay. Whatever," he muttered quietly. I heard his shoes squeak again as he turned and walked out the double doors. I sighed, thinking to myself, _What __is__ contained in that blue briefcase?_ I shook my head, _Why should I bother? That's none of my business._

And yet... I still wonder.

0-0

A few days later, I found myself unable to ignore the urge to investigate the bright blue suitcase.

I left the Medibay, swiftly headed for the Intel room. I stopped at the door, wondering if Spy was in there. I grumbled quietly to myself, rubbing my arms as if I were cold. _Go in or not go in, that is the question_. I stood there for five minutes, shifting my weight, raising a hand multiple times to punch in the code, only to have it drop back to my side again. The door opened unexpectedly, startling me so much, my heart stopped. I gasped, clutching my chest. Spy looked down at me, tired blue eyes narrowing. "What do you want, mademoiselle?" he snapped. I flinched, "Um, n-nothing. Never mind."

He slammed the door in my face, leaving me to wonder what he was so on edge about.

0-0

"So the spook has a short temper, eh?" Lawrence said, cleaning his rifle, "Don't worry about it mate, 'e gets this way every time we get a new Intelligence."

I sighed, listlessly looking out the window at the base. Everything seemed so quiet. I'd gotten better at being a Medic, and handling my weapons. As much as I hated to admit it, I really wasn't used to the exercise, but after a while I enjoyed it. I got used to respawning as well, the nausea wore off after the first few times, and even the dizziness subsided.

"Do you ever wonder what's contained in the Intelligence?" I asked.

Sniper grunted, "Nah, that's Spoi's business."

"You never know, there might be something interesting contained in it," I found myself repeating the same words Scout had said to me.

Lawrence looked up at me, a serious look in his eyes. "Look mate, I don't much care about what lies inside that briefcase as long as I can continue to separate th' heads of the enemy from their bodies."

I glanced at RED's base. "Do they get the same Intel then?"

"Yeah, it's jus' worded a bit differently."

I drew my legs on to the crate and wrapped my arms around them, placing my chin on my knees. "So I guess their Spy now is interpreting theirs as well," I said, closing my eyes briefly.

"I guess. They always call a ceasefire to give the teams some time t' figure out the Intel, although the ceasefires have been more frequent than usual."

_I wonder why, _I thought, opening my eyes again to observe the RED base. A flicker of red caught my eye, and I watched as the RED Spy snuck out of his base, disappearing into thin air as he reached the fence separating the bases. "Where's he going?" I mused quietly to myself, looking over at Lawrence to see if he caught the RED.

He was busy emptying himself into a jar. I grimaced, looking away quickly and trying to pretend I didn't see that.

I stood up. "I'm going to check on Spy, see if I can get him something to eat. He probably hasn't eaten in the last 10 hours," I said, quickly scaling down the ladder. Once my feet touched the ground, I ran for the base, intent on finding that Spy.

0-0

The smart thing to do was to probably alert the whole base that there was a Spy, but I was much more interested on _why_ he was here as opposed to what he was here for. That is to say, I didn't want the whole base to know of his intrusion until I had learned why he was here, on our base, during a ceasefire, when he should have been at his own base decoding his team's Intel.

I made my way to the Intel room, quietly sneaking up to the door so that I could press my ear up against it. I heard two male voices, both French accented, yet one was younger sounding then the other. The conversation that I picked up on was as follows:

"_You shouldn't be 'ere, Ciel," Spy said._

"_Why? I snuck in wiz no problem, your teammates never noticed."_

Yeah right, like _I_ didn't notice.

"_I find zhat 'ard to believe."_

"_Save zhe argument for later mon cher, we have more important zhings to discuss."_

"_What could POSSIBLY be more important zhan your safety?" Spy snapped._

"_How about zhe new Intelligence we received?"_

I froze, the Intelligence? What could be so important in those briefcases that RED's Spy had to meet with ours to figure it out? I leaned in, pressing my ear closer to the door to catch their hushed words.

"_What about it?" Spy's voice seemed to falter for a moment._

"_I assume you have received zhe same documents, albeit worded a bit differently for zhe sake of 'keeping it separate'?"_

"_I did-"_

It was at that moment that I slipped and hit the door so hard with my shoulder that the glass pane rattled. My shoulder hurt like crazy, but that didn't matter much to me at the moment. What mattered was that now they knew I was here.

"_Someone is here."_

"_You don't say?" _Came the irritated, sarcastic and freakishly close voice of Spy. He yanked the door open, glaring down at me with a slightly-apprehensive-but-seriously-pissed-off look. "Um hullo, Spy," I tried to smile, "Can I come in?"

He growled, attempting to shut the door in my face again, but the RED stopped him. "Oh let her in," he said, "She already knows zhat I am here anyway."

Spy glared at me for a while, then he sighed, "Fine, but if you tell anyone-"

"I won't," I said, quickly getting up and bolting through the door before Spy had a chance to change his mind.

Once inside, I had a chance to get a good look at the RED Spy. He was young, I guessed him to be in his early twenties, and he had deep blue eyes, so different from Spy's stormy blue ones. He had almost no wrinkles, except for the ones around his mouth, which suggested the he did a lot of smirking.

Typical.

He was about five foot seven, and leaner than our Spy. Had he not been on RED team, I might have considered dating him.

Just kidding, he's probably gay.

I glanced to the table, where various documents lay. I walked over, picking up one and opening it. The title on the paper shocked me so much that I dropped it back onto the table. It fell face up, so that one could clearly see the title:

**GRAY MANN RETURNS**

0-0

**CLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIFFFFFFFFFHAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNN NNNNNNGEEEEEEERRRRRRRRR! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA! Enjoy that my lovelies, reviews keep me happy. And if I'm happy, I have motivation. And if I have motivation, ACTION GETS WRITTEN! Love your reviews, Guest-Pyro, keep them coming!**

**~Silver**


	32. Telling the Team

**I had to go to the webcomics quite a bit for the info for this chapter.**

**0-0**

I stumbled back, my eyes never leaving that paper. "So the rumors are true," I murmured. I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder, and I tore my eyes away momentarily to look up into the other Spy eyes. "You've heard about zhis?" he said quietly. I nodded, "From what little the Doktor has told me about it."

The Spy looked confused for a moment, but our Spy nodded. "'er guardian was our last docteur," he said. Then he looked at me, "'e knows about zhis?"

I nodded again, "He works for Blutarch Mann himself."

"Or when 'e was still alive," Spy said.

"What?" said I.

Instead of answering me directly, he picked up another document and handed it to me. I opened the manilla folder, taking out a newspaper clipping and skimming the content. Most of it was unimportant to me, but one paragraph stood out amongst all the others: _Blutarch Mann and his brother, as well as the Engineers that worked on their life-preserving machines, were found dead in the Badlands of New Mexico. The knife wounds that had punctured their lungs were fatal._

"Oh my God," I breathed, not wanting to keep on reading. I set down the paper, and ran a hand through my hair, sighing softly.

"Zhere was a letter in our intel," RED Spy said, "I assume you received one as well?"

"Oui," Spy said quietly, picking up a folded piece of white paper and reading it aloud. "_To Builders League United: I regret to inform you zhat our founder, Blutarch Mann, has been murdered. You 'ave received many documents explaining the reasoning behind zhis, including a document that explains zhat Respawn may not be available in the next few weeks. Zhe magnetic field's system 'as been hacked and a virus is shutting it down. Gray Mann has released an army of mechanical robots after your image and I also regret to inform you that you will have to work together with __Reliable Excavation & Demolition__team to defeat this menace..._" he paused, looking over the paper at me, "Need I go on?"

I shook my head. "How are we going to be able to tell the rest of the team?" I said quietly, "Our soldiers would most definitely disagree with this."

They said nothing. Something hit me at that moment, and I hurriedly rushed to the table, quickly scanning the papers for anything concerning the death of a doctor. I found nothing, and I sighed in relief. "Danke Gott," I breathed, sinking to the floor. Wilhelm had not been harmed.

I looked up at both Spies, "We have to tell them as soon as possible."

The RED nodded, but Spy shook his head, "We don't 'ave enough information yet."

I gestured to the table, "We have as much as humanly possible right now, we have to tell them something, they will have to know at some point."

"It's not enough."

I stood up shakily, "It's never enough for you, is it Spy?" With that I turned and walked out of the room, intent on collecting the mercs.

0-0

It wasn't easy to get them all into one room, but I managed. Spy stood beside me in the Respawn room, holding the letter. As soon as they were all quiet, he read it. I watched their expressions go from, surprise to disbelief to anger. "WE'RE NOT GOING TO FRATERNIZE WITH THE ENEMY!" Jane shouted, standing up, fists clenched. There were shouts of agreement from everyone. I took a deep breath and sighed, closing my eyes and rubbing them. I was tired, and I wasn't in the mood to deal with this. "Are you aware that the Doktor is-was working for Blutarch Mann?" I asked quietly. The room suddenly became very quiet. "Rrrs hrr strrrl rrlrrrve?" Diego asked. I nodded, and everyone relaxed. "There was nothing in the Intel that pertained to his death, so that must mean that he is still alive," I admitted. "So, now what?" Scout said.

"So, we now have to work with RED team, whether we like it or not," I said, pointedly looking at Jane. "And we have to be careful about dying, because you might not come back," as I said this, I swept my gaze around the whole room. Everyone looked really nervous, and some of them were exchanging glances with the others who are known for dying a lot. "The good thing is, these robots aren't quiet, so Snipers will be able to hear robo-spies before they see them. Hell, we'll be able to hear _any _of them before we see them," I said, crossing my arms and looking at Spy. He nodded, "I zhink my sapper will be more useful against zhese robots."

I frowned, thinking about my weapons, I had nothing that would be of any use battle-wise, but the Crusader's Crossbow would heal _my_ teammates from far away if I couldn't get close to them. I wondered if it was possible for Viktor to get one as well.

"Will ordinary bullets work, Spah?" Engie asked.

"I don't know, we will 'ave to find zhat one out on zhe battlefield," Spy admitted. It was so weird to hear Spy say _I don't know_, I was so used to him knowing everything. "I do know for a fact zhat explosives and fire will work on zhem," he said as an afterthought. "So RED has gotten th' same letter then, Spoi," Lawrence said, lighting a cigarette. "That is correct," Spy replied, saying nothing of the RED Spy's visit. I wondered why, before remembering that it probably wasn't a good idea for the team to know that the enemy had been on base without their knowledge. Especially if the enemy was here to help.

"So, now we're expected be friends with da REDs?" Scout said, looking like he didn't like that idea. I smirked, "No, but you _are_ expected to get along with them." _Even if you become friends unintentionally_, I thought, reminded of my friendship – if I could really call it that – with Viktor.

Everyone groaned, but they didn't argue. How could they, when Spy and I were glaring daggers at them?

"What about your wolf?" Scout brought up. My heart stopped. _What about Demeter?_

0-0

**Ugh shortness, but I had to leave this off with a cliff hanger sooooo, yeah... There's going to be a lot of death, and blood and emotional stuff after the next chapter, and someone special is going to die. My heart breaks as I think about it, and I think yours will too.**

**~Silver**


	33. Watercolour Sunset

**Dear Darkin1231, that's the randomest review I've ever gotten. XD**

**To Pyro: I'm hugging this little Balloonicorn. :3**

**To Courtney Gears: I have a drawing of Wilhelm and Sergei (Minecraft style) holding hands that is currently in progress on Deviantart right now.**

**I can't guarantee that Demeter will go all _NINJA_ on the robots, but I _can _guarantee that she will try her best to alert the mercenaries of approaching robots.**

**And someone will return. Someone you all know, and love, and CG will lose her mind from fangirling so hard. ^U^**

**I haven't been updating as much, mostly because Facebook has occupied most of my attention. Dang ADD. I keeping wondering if I should make a page or group for this story...**

**0-0**

The controversy over my little white baby's welfare occupied most of my attention in the Medibay. I wondered if there was a way to heighten her agility or other senses so that she wouldn't be an easy target.

I didn't realize that I was muttering these thoughts aloud until I heard Scout's voice behind me, "Like givin' her _BONK!_?"

I jumped. "N-no," I stuttered, "That shit would kill her."

I heard a slurping noise, and I turned to see him sipping a can of the aforementioned juice. I made a face, and went back to shuffling through Wilhelm's notes. I found nothing, just a few recipes for extending the life of doves.

I didn't even know that the lad was right behind me until his arms snaked around my waist. He pulled me back, trapping me in a hug that I couldn't get out of. I felt his lips on my neck, softly tracing kisses to my ear. I struggled to get out of his grip, but he held me tightly, chuckling deeply in my ear. I swallowed, his warm, _BONK!_ scented breath tickling my ear as he whispered, "Would you like to do somethin' fo'ah me?"

"W-what would that be?" I said, trying to keep my voice even.

He huffed, and I heard the smirk in his voice as he whispered, "Blow me."

I bowed my head as if in defeat, then quickly jerked it back. There was a 'cracking' sound as the back of my head connected with the lad's face, and he let go of me, stumbling back. My head hurt a little, but I didn't care, I was too busy glaring at Scout for trying a fucked up stunt like that. I had broken his nose, and it was bleeding all over the floor, but I wasn't rushing to clean it up. I just watched the lad as he rushed to get a tissue, and tried his best to clean his face. I glanced at the blood on the floor, put two fingers to my mouth, and whistled for Demeter. I watched in silence as she trotted over to the blood, sniffed it for a moment, then licked it up quickly.

Scout looked at me, and opened his mouth as if to say something, but I cut him off. "Go see someone else about that broken nose, I'm not going to help you after that little stunt you pulled."

He didn't argue, he just bolted from the room. I sighed, sitting on the floor next to Demeter. I stroked her soft fur, looking into her liquid gold eyes. "Oh Demeter, what am I going to do about that boy?" I said to her. She had no answers for me, but I swear that her eyes mirrored the irritation that I felt about him. "Well," I muttered, standing up, "Time to go visit a friend, come girl."

We left the Medibay.

0-0

The battlefield seemed lonely and quiet without the constant sounds of gunfire and screams of pain. Demeter had never been let outside on the field before, and she trailed off, sniffing around. I watched her, smiling.

"I've never seen zhat smile before," said a familiar German accent. The smile didn't go away even as I said, "Because this one is reserved for those I truly love."

I was turned to the side, and a hand turned my face up. My sea blue eyes met lightning blue ones that shone out softly between jet black locks. Soft lips that tasted like wine met mine, and a gentle hand pressed against the small of my back to draw me closer. I closed my eyes, relishing in the warmth that was Viktor.

I pulled away slightly, my lips brushing his as I spoke, "I assume that your Spy shared the contents of the intelligence with you?"

"He did," he said.

"And?"

"Und I zhink it vill be very hard to keep meine komrades from zhinking zhat I love you," he replied.

My face grew warm, and I pulled back to look at him. "So, you aren't afraid of Respawn shutting down, or being unable to fight as a battle Medic?"

He shook his head, "None of zhat is as important as not losing you in zhis var."

I looked away, "So you actually love me then."

"Of course, vhy wouldn't I?"

I stepped away from him, and turned to look toward the setting sun. I hadn't noticed how late it had gotten. "Aren't I a replacement?"

There was a silence. I watched the sky turn a light pink. The rosy shade grew darker and darker until a blazing blood-red fire spread over every surface. Demeter's snow-white coat was covered in the color, her fur seemed to be made of fire. Over the red was a gleaming gold and orange blanket followed by a violet mist with little stars sparkling. Tears blurred my vision, mixing the colors together until the sunset looked as blurry as a watercolour painting.

A gentle hand touched my shoulder. "You are not a replacement."

I closed my eyes, warm tears spilling down my cheeks. "You vere never a replacement. I realize now," he said, turning me to face him, "Zhat I never loved Sergei..." He tilted my face up again, strident eyes very serious, yet full of love, "Ich liebe dich." He whispered the three words, leaning in to press his warm, soft lips to mine. His eyes closed, then mine. I pulled away shortly, breathing in his scent. He smelled of isopopryl alcohol* and a heavy, spicy wine. It was intoxicating, and familiar. I couldn't get enough of him. His scent, the taste of his lips, his warmth.

Why did I trust him so? We couldn't possibly hide this forever, surely someone knew about us. Our spies, Diego, Sergei, Wilhelm...

Wilhelm.

My eyes popped open, and I stepped back. "Morgan? Vhat-" He started. I whistled for Demeter. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be seeing you," I said, turning and running back to my base. "Who says?" he called after me. "My Doktor," I called over my shoulder.

0-0

**Filler. That's all this is. I changed my mind, no one will die for a few chapters. At least no one of HUGE importance. I'm thinking that this story is just one part of a series, wouldn't that be awesome?**

**Isopopryl alcohol - Rubbing alcohol**

**~Silver**


	34. Team PURPLE

**Page hath been made, go like and comment if thou are moved to.**

**Courtney seems to be about ready to explode.**

**And I haven't been posting because I'm writing a Slender fan fic.**

**0-0**

Nothing happened right away. I mean, we didn't move out to the old Gravel Pit first thing the next morning, or week, or even month. I wasn't expecting us to, but I wanted _something_ to happen. Anything at all.

"Couldn't we move to the other base?" I had asked Spy.

"Non," he'd replied, "It is too dangerous and we don't have enough information."

He was hiding something, I could feel it.

"Can we combine the teams now?" I had almost whined.

He had looked up from the letter, and gave me an annoyed look. "No."

I had made up my mind, I was going to do so anyway.

"Jane will not like it," he had pointed out.

"Jane can kiss my arse," I'd shot back, stalking out of the room.

Now both teams were on the desolate battlefield, facing one another in order of class. Everyone was looking at me with a mixture of annoyance and expectation written on their faces. Everyone except the Spies, that is.

I cleared my throat nervously, and tried to stand as tall as I could. "So, um, I suppose we are all one team now-"

"WE REDS ARE _NOT _ON THE SAME TEAM AS YOU BLU PANSIES!" RED Soldier interrupted, "AND YOU, MISSY, ARE _NOT_ SUPPOSED TO EVEN BE IN THIS WAR! YOU SHOULD BE IN THE KITCHEN, LIKE ALL WOMEN SHOULD BE!"

I felt my eyes narrow at the mention of that stereo type. My voice grew dangerously soft and I spoke in a sweet voice that would send chills up the spines of those who heard it, "Soldier, do you know that women live longer than men?"

He seemed confused into silence for a moment, "They do?"

I nodded, "Do you know _why_?"

"No, why?"

I smirked evilly, "Because there are knifes in the kitchen."

Scout chuckled, "Guess you better be careful where ya want dis bitch to be, chucklenuts, ya might end up with a knife in your back!"

The RED grimaced, but said nothing. He had been defeated for now, but would probably strike back later.

Even Jane looked nervous, and I took advantage of that. "Of course, with respawn down I think I could harm my own team if the mood struck me," I said absentmindedly, strolling between the teams. Jane shuffled nervously. "But, you're...uh...in such a good mood most of the time...it wouldn't be often would it?"he muttered quietly.

I pretended to think about it. "Oh, I suppose not..." I turned sharply to face him, "As long as no one cracks any sexist jokes, I think we could get along _just_ fine."

Viktor giggled. It was a really odd giggle. High-pitched, and almost girly sounding. I slowly turned around to look at him, as everyone else was doing.

"What zhe hell was that?" RED Spy asked.

"What vas what?" Viktor said innocently, placing his hands behind his back and looking guilty.

I looked at him for a moment, then shook my head. "I'm not even going to ask."

"Hey, now that we're a big team, we should rename ourselves!" RED Scout cut in.

Scout grinned, "Yeah, how about team PURPLE?"

Both Scouts high fived, sporting toothy grins.

I sighed, "Which would stand for what?"

"People Under Reasonable Pressure Like Elephants?" Scout suggested.

I bit my lip, and fought the urge to laugh.

"Or, People Under Reasonable Pressure Like Eating," the RED grinned, rubbing his stomach.

"You hungry dude?" Scout asked him.

His RED counterpart nodded.

"C'mon, lets go get a sandvich or somethin'," Scout said, both running off to our base.

"The first four letters sound good, but what about the other two?" I mused.

"Oh, come on now lass," RED Demo complained, "Ye can't be serious about the acronym thing."

"Now, now," I chided gently, "It's not a bad idea. It just needs some proper thought."

"WELL CAN DO THAT ON YOUR OWN TIME, MISSY!" the RED Soldier cut in again, "I HAVE TRAINING TO CATCH UP ON!" And with that, he marched away. Our Heavy and Demoman glanced at each other, and walked off to the base. Dell said to the other Engineer, "Do you want to head to your workshop, I could help you with your sentry designs and whatnot."

"Sounds like a plan," the other replied, and they walked off to RED's base. I was so deep in thought that I hardly noticed Jane "I DON'T FRATERNIZE WITH THE ENEMY" Doe gradually move closer to RED Demoman and whisper something to him. The RED nodded, and they both headed away from both bases, as subtly as possible.

"I've got it!" Viktor exclaimed, "People Under Reasonable Pressure who Like Explosives."

"Not bad," Lawrence commented. "Guess we'll have to go with that one."

"I like it," I admitted.

So PURPLE it is.

0-0

**This might be a filler, because I'm planning to have a big finish to the story so I can continue the MvM in another story with a bang. It'll be awesome. And go like the page. Facebook dot com slash DoctorMorganSilver**

**I'll be posting pics and updates on upcoming chapters every few minutes or when the mood hits me.**

**~Silver**


	35. Morning, sexy!

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't been posting as fast, I've been busy.**

**Scout: -cough- That'sbullshit -cough-**

**What?**

**Viktor: Ja right, ve all know you have been on facebook.**

**Hehehheh, guilty.**

**Morgan: Get back to the story.**

**Sorry.**

**0-0**

"'Ey, wot's the matter, mate? You look pale," Lawrence's voice brought me back to reality. I had been thinking about Wilhelm a lot lately, and I missed him. I was worried sick about him, so I supposed I did look fairly pale.

"It's nothing," I said anyway.

"Doc, ya look like a ghost, there has to be something wrong with ya."

I smirked, "That's a lot of concern for a professional who has standards." Then I sighed and frowned, "I'm worried about the Doktor, I haven't seen him and I'm wondering if he's okay."

"You 'ave nozhing to worry about mademoiselle," Spy said as he walked into the canteen. Sniper and I looked at him suspiciously. "How do you know?" I asked. He sat next to Lawrence, who leaned away from him as if the masked man carried a contagious disease. Spy ignored him, "The Intelligence also contained information on zhe members of BLU who worked for Mann. Zhe Docteur will be joining our ranks soon."

I couldn't believe my ears. "How soon?" I eagerly asked.

Spy took his time answering. He pulled out his disguise kit and took a cigarette agonizingly slow, putting it between his lips. He put the disguise kit back in his suit, and pulled out a blue lighter. Bringing it up to the cigarette, he flicked it. He lit it and took a drag, placing the lighter back in his suit. "Later today," he finally said, smoke escaping from between chapped lips.

"What time?"

He checked his watch. "Three or four," he muttered lazily.

"You aren't sure?" I asked in disbelief.

He shrugged, "I don't care right now..."

I growled, "We are getting another medic and you don't _care_?!"

"I 'ave more important things on my mind right now, mademoiselle," he said sharply.

I glared at him, but said nothing. Scout bounded into the room, planting himself down beside me. "Morning sexy!" he grinned at me. I winced, glancing at Lawrence. I couldn't read his expression, but I think he felt the same way I did. "Sexy?" Spy said, looking amused.

The lad laughed, "Yeah, I mean, this girl," he pointed his thumb at me, "Has one fine ass."

My face grew warm and I hid it in my hands, wishing this kid would leave. Spy snorted, and I could hear from his voice that he was trying not to laugh, "I see."

"Like damn, and those hips!" I was about ready to strangle him.

"Um, Scout. It's not polite to talk about a lady zhat way," Spy thankfully intervened. "Yeah, yeah, whatever," Scout dismissed him. I looked at Spy, glanced at Lawrence and the lad, and he nodded. "Excuse us, I need to show mademoiselle somezhing," he said, as we both got up from the table. I sighed as soon as we were out of the room. "I know 'ow you feel, like you wanted to strangle 'im correct?" Spy asked.

I nodded, my face still flushed. "What time is it now?"

He looked at his watch, "1:02, do you want to head down to the train station now, it's a three hour drive."

I nodded, and we made our way out to the ambulance before I remembered my keys. I raced back inside to grab them, whistling for Demeter and Galileo as I did so. Both the bird and the wolf ran or flew after me as I headed back out into the early July heat.

"Is zhere a reason you are bringing your pets wizh you?" Spy asked as I sat down in the driver's seat, after loading up Demeter. Galileo sat on my shoulder, cooing softly as he studied the man in the blue pinstripe suit beside me. I didn't answer him, pushing the key into the ignition and pulling out of the base. "Mademoiselle?" he pressed.

"Hm?"

"Is there a reason?"

"Reason?"

"That you are - you know what? Never mind, forget I asked anyzhing."

0-0

**Ok, maybe I'm dragging things out a little, but now I realize that I don't want this story to end! Next chapter, Wilhelm comes back, I promise!**

**~Silver**


	36. Wilhelm Returns

**According to a certain reviewer, it seems that there wasn't enough Viktor is the last chapter.**

**And now I'm a loss here. You see, one person likes DiegoXMorgan all the way, while another goes for ViktorXMorgan. What to do, what to do...guess I'll have to torture the both of you. ^_^**

**Oh but seriously guys, your reviews are great. They just slay me. I smile til my mouth hurts, and laugh. Courtney girl, please...you are abusing the poor caps lock option on the key board. XD **

**0-0**

For the first hour, it was dead silent in the ambulance. I was dying to turn on the radio, but I wasn't sure if Spy liked American music, so the silence remained. I attempted to make conversation to break the silence, "Won't everyone else back at the base freak out when they find out we're missing?"

"Per'aps, but it's none of zheir business what we do or not do. We don't need their permission to leave zhe base," he replied.

"We'll be hearing it from Jane, for sure."

"I don't think 'e will 'ave zhe strength to lecture us today."

I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye, "What do you mean?"

He looked like he'd just shared information that he wasn't supposed to. "I...I just meant zhat 'e would be too tired to care..."

"Since when is Soldier 'too tired' to lecture us about leaving the base without telling anyone?"

He muttered something under his breath that I didn't catch.

"What was that?" I asked.

"None of your business," he snapped.

"But apparently it's yours," I pointed out.

He was silent for a moment. "It's not my place to share with you every little secret you are dying to know. It's not your business to know the details of Tavish and Jane's relationship!" he slapped a hand over his mouth once he realized what he had just said.

"Their what?" I said in quiet disbelief.

"Merde," he muttered, "I've said too much."

**(AN: I'll say you have! XD )**

"I should say so." I said flatly, trying to focus on the dirt road in front of me.

"W-what I was trying to say is...uh..." he stuttered in embarrassment.

I took a deep breath and let it out, "Save it, I'm already convinced that two thirds of you are gay, there is no need to explain. You _are_ a Spy after all," I smirked, "It's your business to know things about your teammates."

He shook his head, "Some things I would rather not know."

It was silent again for the rest of the drive.

0-0

We made it to the station just as the train was getting ready to leave. As soon as I let Demeter out of the back, I was fairly flying to the platform, calling out to Wilhelm just as I had on my tenth birthday. The middle-aged doctor turned, a smile lighting up his features as I threw myself into his arms, tears running down my face. His gentle hands stroked my hair, soft strands and little knots catching and trapping shaking fingers.

"I missed you so much," I sobbed into his chest, feeling like a little girl again.

He kissed the top of my head, "I missed you too, my little wolf."

Demeter whined softly, Galileo cooed contentedly, the Doktor has come.

**0-0**

**And I stop there because I have no idea what more I want to do with it. But Wilhelm is back, surely that's enough for y'all?**

**~Silver**


	37. Wilhelm's Revenge

**I love you guys, your reviews are so helpful and inspiring! What would I do without you all?**

**I would probably leave this story for dead, that's what I would do. XD**

**I probably would have left it for dead 10 chapters ago.**

**Left 4 dead reference. Spoiler. :P **

**OK. Put down time! Pffffft, just kidding.**

_**CG: ****I MUST CONVINCE YOU TO GO VIKGAN (NEW PAIRING NAMMMMEE) *BALLOONICORN EYES* I WILL EAT YOUR SOUL!**_

**Oh wow, um...heh heh. I'll do my best, but nothing too drastic. You'll see why after this chapter.**

_**Skymin: I like Wilhelm and am glad to have see him return but I am a bit skeptical...but maybe that's just me.**_**  
**_**Still I wonder what all he did while he was "away" it'd be cool to read a little side story about it. **_

**Wish granted, how about we see that one next chapter? :D Also, I think I know why you might be skeptical. The idea of Wilhelm coming back to the team isn't an act of goodwill on Miss Ingram's part, it more of a "all hands on deck" sort of thing.**

_**SAL: I know a way to satisfy the people who want DiegoxMorgan, while maintaining the ViktorxMorgan lovers.  
There could be a problem with respawn, and have it clone Morgan accidentally. Then Diego and Viktor could have their own Morgans. **_

**The idea is intriguing, but I can't go with it. Sorry. That would take the fun out of it, and things would just get really weird. XD**

_**DJII: ****Don't worry, there's always a threesome ;)**_

**I seriously like that idea, but I don't think either of the men would like it. XD**

_**YukiDoerr: This story is so awesome that I'm going to post this story on Instagram to a lot of my fellow tf2 fans. Please keep writing it is so good! **_

**Awwww, stahp! ^-^ I don't deserve this much praise. My story isn't _that _good, you all should just quit while you can. Go read a better story to brag about. **

**I know I promised to have this story out by Friday, but we lost internet on Thursday night. Not an excuse, really...I was so pissed when I found out.**

**Oh, and prepare to be afraid, be very afraid. Like, pee your pants afraid. Like, I-thought-this-was-going-to-be-sort-of-violent-and -scary-but-not-worthy-of-Kalcony's-face(O.o)-viole nt-and-scary, afraid.**

**This chapter is probably the longest one next to the first day of battle one.**

**0-0**

"Do you have the doves with you, Doktor? Can I carry them?" I asked eagerly. Wilhelm chuckled, "Haven't I heard this somevhere before?" He pulled away from our embrace, turning to the large cage on the platform. He picked it up and handed it to me. I smiled at him, then down at the white and gray doves who were looking up at me curiously.

"Ahem," Spy cleared his throat from behind me. "Ah, Herr Spy," Wilhelm said, extending his arms out to the masked man and smiling, "So good to see you again!"

Spy stepped past me to hug the Doktor saying, "Likewise."

Galileo cooed impatiently on my shoulder to the other doves, who responded with fluttering wings and irritated cooing at the small space they were occupying. "Can I let them out Wilhelm? Please?" I looked up at the Doktor who was now handing a suitcase to Spy. He nodded, "Of course, zhey will find their way back to zhe base."

I opened the cage, and in a flurry of wings and feathers, the cage was empty. Even little Galileo was gone from my shoulder, flying with his flock back to the base. Turning, I watched them fly off until the sun obscured my vision. I smiled, closing the doors of the cage, following the Doktor as we walked back to the ambulance. I threw him the keys and walked behind the ambulance, opening the back. Demeter and I jumped in, with some difficulty.

"All set?" he called back. "Yep," I answered, grinning at Wilhelm in the review mirror a second before he adjusted it.

He turned on the engine, and pulled out of Teufort Station. Five minutes later, he sped up, going as fast as the old engine could handle. To make sure we didn't get pulled over, he turned on the siren, much to the dismay of Demeter, who tried to bury her head in her paws. I too put my hands over my ears, wincing at the piercing wail.

But I was grinning like I was mad, completely insane. I couldn't believe that Wilhelm was here. Oh, that reminded me. "Wilhelm!?" I yelled over the siren.

"Ja?" he yelled back.

"Are you aware that the teams have now merged into one?"

I saw him nod, and that was enough for me.

0-0

As soon as we pulled into the base, I was the first one out of the ambulance. Demeter was a literal close second. Two hours in a wailing ambulance had given me one bloody hell of a headache, and I needed an aspirin badly. I rushed into the Medibay, glad to have left the window open, for the doves were now perched all over the room. The only thing I wasn't glad about was that Viktor had gotten in as well, and was now sitting on a gurney, petting and talking to a familiar gray dove on his finger.

Oh shit.

"Ah, so you have returned," he said, not looking up at me. I blinked, and made my way over to a cabinet. I took out a couple pills and popped them in my mouth. Stepping over the the sink, I turned on the water and cupped my hands under, bringing them up to sip and swallow. "It seems that I have," I said quietly. "Vhere did you go?" he asked, the gurney creaking as he got up off it. I turned around to look at him. "I went to bring back a teammate," I whispered, listening to approaching footsteps. It took him a moment to realize who I was talking about, but by then it was too late, "Verda-"

"Just vhat do you zhink you are doing?" came the angered German voice. Viktor turned and was thrown to the side. Wilhelm pinned him against the wall by his neck, leaving the RED to gasp for breath, "Nothing! I svear!"

"Liar," the Doktor growled, tightening his grip.

"Ask her," Viktor wheezed.

"Morgan?" Wilhelm lowly growled my name.

"We were only talking," I said slowly, "I walked in on him talking to the doves, and we only exchanged a few words. Nothing more." I whispered the last words slowly as the Doktor loosened his grip on the RED. Only to tighten it again, "You used her as a sex target!" he hissed.

Viktor glanced at me and attempted to smile. "Vas zhat how it looked?" he asked in an seemingly innocent voice.

I sighed, "That's how _was_, Viktor."

"I am fine viz the idea of our Pyro being attracted to her, he is a good man und I trust him," Wilhelm growled, "I don't trust you."

"Why?" Viktor and I asked in unison.

Wilhelm let go of Viktor's neck and spun around to face me. The RED dropped to the floor, gingerly holding his neck, choking and gasping for breath.

"Have you forgotten," Wilhelm hissed fiercely, "Zhat the selfish bastard wanted Sergei to himself so he alerted Miss Ingram to our fraternizing?"

"To be fair Wilhelm," I countered bravely although my voice sounded far away, "It is against the rules to fraternize."

"Then you are breaking zhe rules as vell!"

I shook my head, "The relationship is one-sided, I never loved him, but I do have some odd attraction to him."

"As if zhat isn't one and the same!" Wilhelm exclaimed in exasperation, his face was flushed with anger and excitement.

I looked away, "If it were love, would I have picked up my old habit of slicing my wrists?" I rolled up the sleeves of my lab coat, revealing the blood stained bandages. The room became very quiet except for the sounds of Viktor's heavy breathing, the rustling of feathers and the cooing of doves overhead. Wilhelm moved forward, taking my little wrists in his hands. He examined them, saying nothing. I took the liberty of continuing, "He cleaned off my bloodied wrists, and wrapped the bandages for me, you can't say that he didn't care for me enough to do that..."

Wilhelm shook his head, "Once a medic, always a medic, it's a habit to heal a vound no matter vhat team the patient is from."

The doors opened then, and Diego ran into the room. Viktor made himself scarce, slipping into the office silently. "MRRRDRRRC!" he cried happily, hugging Wilhelm's side. I smiled, stepping away from the Doktor so he could hug the excited Pyro. "I am happy to see you too, Herr Pyro. Vould you kindly take Miss Morgan to zhe canteen to help vith dinner _bitte_?" he said smiling a little. Diego nodded enthusiastically and took my hand. As he lead me away, I noticed a familiar evil glint in the Doktor's eyes, the same one he'd had when we were walking down the corridor at TFHQ, the look of sadisticness that led me to wonder what he was going to do to Viktor.

0-0

Diego and I made spaghetti. I had never eaten it before, but the smell of the sauce in the pan was divine. As it warmed up, Diego handed me various spices to sprinkle in. Garlic powder, little balls of ground beef, dried basil leaves and tomatoes, while he added some salt to the water in the large soup pot to 'speed up the boiling'.

The wonderful smells attracted a lot of attention from our team. Scout kept popping in to say how good it smelled and how 'sexy I looked in that blue, flower print apron with lace trim'. Eventually I got tired of it and I picked up the wooden spoon I had been using to stir the sauce and I threatened to beat him with it if he didn't get out of the kitchen. Soldier wasn't any better. He just popped his head in and said, 'That's what I like to see, a woman in the kitchen where she belongs, cooking a fine-' I'm sure he was about to say dinner, but he got a frying pan to the face before he could finish his sentence. "I hoped I knocked him out, the sexist bastard," I muttered as I stirred the simmering sauce.

Lawrence and Spy were much better. They walked in together, which was surprising, and hung around the little window, breathing in the good smells and conversing with me politely. It was a nice distraction from my anxious thoughts about what Wilhelm was doing. "I didn't know you cooked, mate," said Sniper, "I always thought you had maids around to do that kinda thing."

"I don't and I did," I admitted, opening a package of noodles, "But Py is a wonderful teacher."

Diego mumbled something the three of us didn't catch, but I guessed he was modestly denying my praise.

"I do know how to make a couple simple foods," I continued, "Like sandwiches and...um..."

"Smrrthrrs," Diego put in.

"Ah yes, smoothies. For a moment there, I forgot what they were called," I giggled a little.

Sniper chuckled and Spy smirked, saying, "It seems that mademoiselle isn't so perfect after all."

I walked to a cabinet and pulled out some plates, "I never said I was."

"Non, but your actions led us to believe so."

I lifted an eyebrow, "Oh really?" Then I stepped forward and thrust the plates into Spy arms, "Here, make yourself useful and put these plates on the table."

Spy looked down at the plates, then up at me. He shrugged, and turned to the table, setting the plates down. I crossed my arms, rolling my eyes. "I don't think anyone'll mind, mate," Lawrence said quietly.

I shrugged and turned back to the sauce.

0-0

After the meal, dishes were washed. Wilhelm never turned up to dinner, but I wasn't too concerned. There was food in the mini fridge in the bay that he could eat, he wouldn't starve. But...

I bolted from the canteen to the bay. It was far too quiet in the base, the silence was ominous. I slipped into the dark bay, ears alert for any kind of sound. I heard nothing at first, but as I tip-toed through the miniature hospital – I'm not kidding, both bases had numerous rooms with gurneys for wounded teammates, albeit with an abandoned look, they were hardly ever used. Both the Doktor and I mostly occupied the front room, also know as the operation room, office and bedrooms, but these other rooms did exist whenever we needed peace and quiet – I became aware of a not-so-steady dripping sound, much like water, but thicker sounding.

I followed the sound to what looked like a closet door, but when I opened it, it led to a darker room that looked like a torture room. Various sized chains hung from the walls and ceiling, sharp medical torture devices that I didn't even know existed, and could much less describe were scattered all over the room. Some of them were rusty and all of them had dried blood on them.

A distinct smell of death hung in the stale air, but the sharp, rusty smell of blood was easier to identify. I made my way carefully through the hazardous room, the scent of blood growing stronger and the thick dripping sound growing louder. I came to a wooden door that was slightly ajar,and ever so slightly I nudged it more open so that I could just slip through.

I wasn't prepared for the sight of a half naked Viktor, who hung limply from chains suspended from the ceiling and dripped blood from various places on his body. Blood was pouring from his nose and mouth and dripping down his chin onto the floor, there were gashes and deep cuts that looked like whip marks on his back and chest, also dripping blood in bright red streams to the floor. His strident eyes were glazed over and for a scary moment I thought he was dead. But upon close inspection, I could see him breathing, just barely. A large pool of blood had collected underneath him.

I couldn't move, couldn't breath, I just stood there in shock. I felt the blood drain from my face, and I felt dizzy and sick to my stomach. I tried to force myself to move, but only ended up falling to my knees. A tall figure emerged from from the shadows, pulling off blood stained blue gloves and tossing them aside carelessly. "You should not be in here, Wolfchen," came the voice that hadn't a drop of sanity in it.

"W-what did you do to him?" I whispered.

"Isn't it obvious? I tortured him nearly to death."

I swallowed, I wasn't prepared to see this side of the Doktor either. "But why?"

He didn't answer as he approached me. I looked up at him, his eyes had none of the usual gentleness, they were glazed over with insanity. For the first time in fifteen years, I was absolutely terrified of Wilhelm. This was not the gentle Doktor that had raised me, this man was a heartless monster. Although I was terrified, I somehow managed to get to my feet and pick up what looked like a rusty butcher knife, and hold it out in front of me like a sword.

The chuckled darkly, "Now, my dear child, you can't possibly zhink you can hurt me with zhat?"

I backed away, my eyes never leaving him, when I was far enough away, I dropped the knife and bolted from the room. I ran blindly, not really paying attention to where I was going until I found myself sobbing in the arms of a large Russian wearing red.

"What is wrong with little girl? She is not usually crying," he said softly.

"The Doktor he – cut Viktor up – blood all over the floor – evil and frightening-" The words came out in a rush as I attempted to explain the horrors I had seen. Sergei hushed me, gently murmuring comforting words in his native language as he attempted to piece together what little I had said. When I had calmed down enough to form a complete sentence, I took his hand and said, "Come with me to the Medibay, surely you of all people can bring the Doktor back to his senses."

The Russian nodded, letting me lead him through the dark halls to the back of the bay.

0-0

**Next chapter has a little romance, and in an attempt to regain some form of sanity, a recap on what happened at Blutarch Manor. **

**~Silver**


	38. Reflection

**No, I'm not dead.**

**CG: ASDFGHJKL WHERE WERE YOU!**

**I was busy. School, homework...the like.**

**Skymin: Oh, well I figured you were depressed and stuff and that's why you weren't writing. -cough- Facebook addict -cough-**

**That too. Facebook got deleted by the way. I have a Tumblr though. Same username.**

**CG: And what about that other story? You know...**

**Yeah, yeah, it's coming along. I just haven't posted anything in the longest time...I needed to update this.**

**Witchy: Well, get to it!**

**0-0**

I raced down the vacant, dark hallway, already fearing I might be too late. Sergei somehow managed to keep up with me, his heavy footsteps shaking the ground. I stopped suddenly at the door to the torture room, my boots squeaking loudly on the linoleum. Thrusting open the doors, I burst into the room.

Wilhelm didn't hesitate in coming after me with a bloody bonesaw this time.

I closed my eyes and braced myself for the inevitable pain...but it never came. I opened my eyes just in time to see the bonesaw drop the the ground in front of me, little droplets of blood spattering on my boots and the floor around it. I looked up, Sergei was holding Wilhelm's wrist tightly, his burning gaze so serious he looked like he was trying to set the Doktor's eyeballs on fire.

I darted over to Viktor, checking his vital signs as best I could. He was still alive, but barely. I observed his heart beating frantically against his chest, trying to pump what little blood his body had left to keep him alive. He had lost a lot, and I knew that he would need a transfer quickly, if he were to live past today. There was no solid chance that Respawn would work if he did die from blood loss, so I had to move fast and find out his blood type so his body wouldn't hurt itself more by rejecting any transfers I made. I glanced up at Sergei, who was dragging the protesting BLU out the doors, ignoring his commands to set him free.

It was none of my business what they were about to do, so I ignored the sounds of protest behind me as I ran out of the Medibay and toward the RED base.

0-0

I knocked on the door of the RED base, impatiently tapping my foot as I waited for someone to answer it. From behind the door came the sound of light, quick footsteps and the the door swung open to reveal the RED Scout. He grinned, "Hey toots. How's my beautiful b-"

I quickly cut him off, "Cut the crap Scout, I'm not here for your visual benefit. I am simply in need of your Spy's assistance."

The RED's eyes widened in shock at my sharp words, then narrowed suspiciously. "What d' ya need the spook for?"

"One of your teammates is in trouble, and there is nothing you can do to help except let me in," I explained quickly, shifting my weight anxiously.

Scout seemed to notice my anxiety and moved his head aside, "Yo Spy!" he called out behind him, "BLU Medic wants t' see ya!" I winced, it was late and he had probably woken up the whole base with his annoyingly loud voice.

Seconds later the RED Spy materialized next to me, – not wearing his jacket, sleeves rolled up to his elbows - scaring me half to death. "What do you need, mademoiselle?"

I stepped back a little, motioning him to follow. He did, and I whispered, "_Do you know your medic's blood type?_"

He lifted an eyebrow, "_Pourqoui_?"

I quickly explained that he was low on blood. Really low. In fact, if he didn't get a transfer in the next five minutes, he would most likely die with a 30% chance of Respawning. The Spy looked nervous, "I'll be right back." he said, slipping back into his base and returning a couple minutes later with his Viktor's Quick Fix. "You'll need this," he muttered, helping me slip it on. Then he pushed me in the general direction of my base, urging me to hurry.

"Ah, but..." I protested.

"Our blood types are identical, mademoiselle, get moving," he hissed. That was all the explanation I needed. "I didn't know you cared," I muttered, bolting into the base.

He snorted, "We're going to war against a practically unknown enemy, we need all the medical help we can get."

"Fair enough."

0-0

The Quick Fix had, for the most part, sealed his wounds and recovered a bit a blood. The RED helped his comrade onto a gurney I had grabbed on my return trip with the blood-transfer tube. I really had to search for that one surprisingly, it wasn't your normal intravenous tube. The needles were bigger, for blood flow, and I was so glad I wasn't the one donating blood.

I hate needles. Funny how I became a doctor, eh?

"Go ahead and sit over here," I said, gesturing to the dusty counter close to the gurney. "Roll up your sleeves," I commanded softly as soon as he got comfortable.

"Way a'ead of you," he muttered, bravely offering his arm. I could tell by the anxious look in his eyes that he hated needles as well, so I tried to make it quick and painless, yet precise. To his credit he never made a sound, but he did wince. I quickly attached the other end to Viktor's elbow veins, just as the Spy's blood began to flow.

"So, 'ow much of my blood do you plan on giving to 'im?" he asked after a silence. I noticed that his French accent grew heavier when he was tired.

I turned away so he wouldn't see my smirk. "When it becomes difficult to breathe, let me know," I said mischievously. Out of the corner of my eye, I watched his eyes widen as he gasped. I turned back to him, laughing, "Oh come on now, I'm just pulling your leg."

He sent me a dirty look. "Zhat's not funny."

I smirked, directing my attention back to the other medic. "It was to me," I said, sitting on the edge of the gurney.

"Of course it was, doctors _love_ to scare zheir patients half to death zhat way," he muttered under his breath.

"Yes, we do. It's one of the few pleasures in life of being a doctor." I grinned.

"Zhe other pleasures being?"

I shrugged, "I don't know. I'll tell you when I come across them."

"Alright."

Silence.

More silence.

Awkward silence.

Broken by me. "Sooooo, how long have you known our Spy?"

He looked at me. "Really?"

I grinned sheepishly, "Sorry, I tend to be a little gossipy about these things...and I'm curious."

He looked at me strangely. "I am a Spy, mademoiselle. I don't just give away secrets like free candy and you don't look like you're willing to torture me until I give you answers. Which I will not anyway, under any circumstances. I've 'ad good training."

I raised an eyebrow, "I hate to be stereotypical, but I thought gay Frenchies loved to gossip."

The RED snort laughed for a minute, but said nothing when he was done. We finished the blood transfer, and he got up to go after I unhooked the tube. He left without a word, his shoes clicking quietly on the linoleum, fading. I was left alone with the now, steady breathing Viktor, who finally had enough blood in his system to keep him alive and reproduce cells. The full moonlight shone through a window onto the gurney in which he lay and I traced his scars absentmindedly, my eyes scanning his pale, moonlit skin. His chest moved slightly as he slept and I noticed just how beautiful he really was. Although his pale chest was littered with the scars Wilhelm gave him, they just added to his beauty. His jet black locks hung messily over his face, the glasses cracked and askew. I gently moved the soft hair out of his face and removed the broken glasses. He looked peaceful in his sleep.

"Oh my God, Viktor," I whispered, "How I wish you looked this gentle when you were awake."

I checked my watch, "Well, it's three in the morning now, I best be getting to bed." I leaned over, gently kissing his lips. Then I got up and left the room.

The sun rose and just began to lighten my dark room before I finally fell asleep.

0-0

**I promise, Skymin, cross my heart and hope to die...that Wilhelm's story will come next chapter. I've been working on this chapter for over a month. I NEED to post it! EFF MY FREAKING ADD! I CAN'T FOCUS FO' SHIZZLE!**

**~Silver**


End file.
